


The prey in the ZOO

by ShinElisse



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animals, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Romance, Soulmates, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinElisse/pseuds/ShinElisse
Summary: Kibum loved his job in the ZOO. He loved animals and also the place itself. Being with animals made him happy and the ZOO felt like home already.But the day they brought a special wolf to the ZOO was the day when he started feeling like a prey.Why was this wolf looking at him so intensely?Why was he so protective and would never let other workers in?Why even did Kibum blush underneath those green eyes?And most importantly...What the hell did the feelings he felt for the animal mean??
Relationships: Choi Minho & Lee Taemin, Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Jonghyun/Key, Jonghyun/Kibum, Kim Jonghyun & Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Please, be aware that this is a Fiction. I write it the way I want so please, don't look for real facts in the story. Because I have no idea how are the wild animals treated or healed. I have no idea how they behave or how work in a ZOO is done. I write it the way I feel it so it's not real. I just wanted to make it clear ^^  
> ALSO, I'm using 'it' for animals as much as I use 'he,she' so excuse my mistakes ^^ Anyway, THANK YOU ALL for subscribing, commenting and up-voting! You guys are really amazing <3 I hope you will like this chapter ^^ I'm aware that it might be kind of boring, but aren't all 1st chapters kinda boring because they are describing things? :')

It all started when Kibum found an injured deer in the woods he played in. He was 10 back then and clueless about what to do but his need to help saved the poor deer.

Kibum, even as a kid, was really smart.

He was on a trip with his family that day and he got a permission to play in the forest. His parents were sure that nothing could happen.

He was searching for some mushrooms when he heard some strange sound. He was a kid and he was fearless so he followed the sound. 

Only to find a deer lying on the ground with its leg broken. Kibum didn’t waste any time and ran back to his parents to take a first aid kit. He knew that his parents wouldn’t care about the animal. 

Once he got the thing he needed he ran back to the hurt animal. He had no idea what to do but he tried his best. He was crying the whole time because the deer seemed to be in pain. In the end, he was able to fix the broken leg, wrapping it securely in the bandage. It was a messy job but seeing that he was just a kid, it was even more than enough.

And the boy felt amazing. Helping the deer made him very happy.

Ever since then, his dream was to be a veterinarian. He wanted to take care of animals.

However, his parents were strict with picking the school. They wanted their son to be an accountant. So the boy had to go to a school like that. He didn’t give up on his dream, though. He studied animals on his own. It was hard. Very hard to study at school and then study more after school. 

But Kibum had a dream and he was set on following that dream.

He was 16 when his teacher helped him find a part-time job in an animal clinic. He only helped with cleaning and feeding the animals, of course, but he was happy. Because the doctor explained and taught him a lot of things. He interacted with animals and learned how to handle things when they get out of control. He was even allowed to give a dog an injection with painkiller. The doctor trusted him that much.

“ _Hold this dream, Kibum. You have something special in you. Animals like you and you can win their trust. You’ll do great things in the future.”_

The doctor told him when he had to close down the clinic. Sadly.

His another part-time job came when he was 17.

He visited the ZOO and fell in love with the place and animals in there. He was even content with cleaning. He just wanted to be there and get close to all the animals.

He got hired quickly and even though his parents weren’t happy with that he pulled out a card that he wanted his own money. And they couldn’t say no to that.

He started as a cleaner since he had no experience with wild animals. There were always people around him who were taking care of animals and he always asked them about everything. Some people were annoyed. Very annoyed by his questions but others happily explained things to him.

It was when someone sent him to give food to a bear that he got a first experience with a wild animal alone. He wanted to wait for his usual guide but the person said he should feed him right in that moment so he couldn’t wait. When he thought about it now, he realized that maybe that person wanted to put him in a danger.

His steps were careful because from what he heard you can’t approach the wild animal suddenly. He came to the cage fence and looked at the bear. The animal was lying on the ground, rolling around and the sight made Kibum smile. It was adorable. “Hey, buddy.” He asked for the bear’s attention. He knew even back then that the animals there were fed in a different way. They weren’t pets you could feed from the hands. But Kibum found it so sad that the food was thrown at them. He has seen the sad look in animals’ eyes and it hurt him.

So despite warnings he got when he started working there, he went closer to the fence and held out the fish in his hand. Kibum was always talking to all animals when he got a chance and he was very fond of this bear. And he talked to him in that moment, too. 

It was a sight to see, really. The bear was hesitant at first and behaved as if a danger is ahead of him but Kibum talked to him softly and the animal soon stepped closer. No one in their right mind would do this but Kibum was as reckless as he was special.

Fortunately, the bear only took his food and not Kibum’s hand with him. The boy fed him like that and he was delighted to see that the bear’s ‘expression’ wasn’t as sad as it always was.

Kibum was scolded later on. Some his co-workers saw him and immediately yelled at him. He was not qualified to feed bear alone and he should NOT feed him from his hand. He tried to explain the reason he was doing it but no one was listening. They even mentioned firing him but he begged them not to do it. He will never do something like that again. Fortunately, he was very liked among people there so they let him stay.

Ever since then he never went to feel animals on his own.

He has never liked how the animals were treated there. He realized it only after he started working there and saw how they were mistreated after the people weren’t allowed to watch. The animals were sad and so was Kibum. He wanted to help but didn’t know what he could do.

Until later when he found out that his dad’s colleague wanted to invest to something. Kibum gathered all his knowledge, courage and charm and went to talk to the man. It was terrifying and a long talk but in the end, the man decided that Kibum was right. Investing to the ZOO was an excellent idea.

And so the man talked to the owner of the ZOO. Kibum didn’t know what exactly happened since it was not his business anymore but things have changed. The ZOO became bigger and soon, the staffs were replaced with more qualified people who took better care of animals. The boy was afraid that they would fire him, too but fortunately, the investor wanted the boy to stay there.

Everything changed to better and Kibum got the chance to do what he liked. The new workers were much better at their job. They fed the animals the way it wasn’t too dangerous but it wasn’t degrading either. They even bathed some of them. And most importantly, they taught Kibum all they knew.

Kibum got a nickname Key after 2 years of working there. Because no matter which animal he approached, the animal calmed down. Like it trusted Kibum fully. Like Kibum had some kind of key which locked the wild side of animals.

The boy liked it. He was happy that the animals acknowledged and respected him. He also liked that people around him seemed to like him, too. He was welcomed there.

The boy graduated from high school with honors. His grades were amazing and everyone was proud of him.

However, he got in a fight with his parents after graduation. He didn’t want to pursue career in a bank. He wanted to work in a ZOO. He wanted to get a certificate for healing animals and wanted to do what he loved the most. His parents didn’t agree. They told him that nothing good awaits him there. It was also dangerous and he would die there once because he trusted those ‘stupid animals’.

But Kibum didn’t want to give up his dream. Not even when his parents told him to move out and live on his own. The boy didn’t have a problem with that. He packed his things and moved into a small apartment which was offered to him by his boss for reduced pay. The apartment was situated right in the ZOO.

At the age of 21, Kibum became one of the official, full-time employees in the ZOO after he got a certificate which allowed him to take care of animals.

He was very happy because the place really felt like home and his close co-workers were great friends. He was also delighted to work with such beautiful animals. He dedicated most of his time to his work and although some people there made fun of him, he didn’t care. The salary was quite high and he even had an apartment which he didn’t have to pay for when he became an official employee. Everything was going exactly the way he wanted. He was living his dream.

And now, at the age of 25, he was still there. Still at the same apartment, with higher salary and even more animals to love.

“I don’t know, really. Do you think I should go out with her again?” Kibum spoke softly while he fed his favorite lynx.

Kibum has been in the ZOO when they brought this lynx in. He was small, only a baby. The boy took care of him ever since then and he became his greatest friend. He always talked to the wild cat as if he was a human and always cuddled with him. His coworkers said he’s crazy because that ‘cat’ was still dangerous but Kibum trusted him. He saw him grow up, after all. They had a bond. As crazy as it sounded, Key believed it.

The animal made a sound which reminded the boy of snort. And it made Kibum laugh. “What? You don’t think so, right? Of course, you would lose your time with me, huh?” he grinned and petted the lynx when he laid on his side. “But people are right, you know? I should start to live a life out of the ZOO as well.”

The carnivore shook his head and let out a meow. “Oh, stop it. I think I should try it. I haven’t gotten laid in a while!” he said dramatically and laughed when the wild cat rubbed his eyes with paws. 

Then he stood up and tackled Kibum down with all his weight. The boy huffed but chuckled and hugged the animal which was now sprawled on top of him. “You know what I mean! I’m not sure how you don’t need it but my body needs a relief.” 

Kibum loved teasing the cat like this. It was funny how the animal made different sounds and gestures whenever he talked about intimate things. It seemed like the wild cat understood him but was either shy or not really interested in Kibum’s love life. Well, the boy didn’t mind it. He had no close friend whom he would talk to about things like that. Some people would call him a loner but whenever people visited the ZOO he talked to them, putting on his charming smile and talkative personality. That’s why visitors loved his company.

“Key. Please! Come out, you’re making us nervous. The lynx is lying on you. It can attack you anytime and you won’t be able to do anything about it.” one of his co-workers walked toward the cage with uneasy expression.

Kibum rolled his eyes and sighed, patting the lynx’s back. “They are ridiculous, aren’t they? You? Attack me?” the boy mumbled and the lynx hissed toward the man staying at the cage’s door.

He was obviously angry that the human interrupted his time with Kibum. And honestly, the boy felt kind of same.

“He won’t attack me, Jay. He’s very nice and he’s my friend. If you would try to treat him better, he would like you, too.” Kibum said before he sighed again and stood up, ignoring the cat’s whines.

“ _It_ doesn’t have to like me. It’s a dangerous animal.” the man said, earning another hiss from the carnivore. “Now, come out. I heard some news and you should know about it, too.”

Kibum frowned when he saw that his colleague’s expression turned even more uneasy. What was the news that made him feel like that? Did something happen?

The boy was suddenly worried and he didn’t hesitate to leave this time. He knew that if something happened he should be there instead of here. He could spend time with his friend later. He walked out of the cage, locking it before he turned to the man. 

“So? What is it? Did something happen?” 

Jay shuffled from foot to foot and looked around, as if not really wanting to meet Kibum’s eyes. “Uh, you see.. It’s not really like something happened. It’s just..” 

“Cut the crap, Jay.” Kibum was starting to get annoyed.

_GROOOOOWLLLLLLLL_

“ _Shit! Hold him tighter, will you!”_

Kibum got startled by the shouting but even more by the loud growling. It was like no growl he has heard in this place before. He had no idea what animal it was but he could tell for sure that it was very angry. And the shouting only continued, earning more growls like the first one.

“That’s.. that’s it. They brought another animal. Some hunters have been illegally selling it but it’s really wild and the guys made a mistake while taking it here..” Jay started rambling but Kibum wasn’t listening anymore.

He cursed and started running toward the place where the growls and shouting were coming from. He was furious. They should not be taking in any animals without him. He was required to be there to check on the animal and to calm it down so they could move him. HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE, DAMN IT! What if someone got hurt? What if the animal got hurt? What if it broke free and escaped? _Idiots! Jesus, I will kill them!_ He shouted in his mind while running to the cage. 

He was prepared for many scenarios, really. But none of them was happening.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” he screamed and almost flew into the cage.

He was very angry with the display he saw. Five of the ZOO workers held ropes which were tied around the animal he couldn’t clearly see because they cornered it against the stone. He could only see the black fur and one even darker spot on its leg. _Blood,_ he widened his eyes when he realized that the animal was actually hurt. The ropes tied around it were hurting it but the growls it let out were not the ones of pain. It was an anger. Rage even. As if the animal was very close to really snap and kill everyone there.

Everyone around the animal was mess. Their clothes were wrinkled, some even torn at places but Kibum didn’t really care. It was their own damn fault! People can take care of themselves but animals can’t.

“We’re taming it! Trying to sedate it!” one of men screamed back and Kibum noticed the injection he had in hand for the first time.

“Are you crazy?! Have you lost your minds?! You’re making it more angry and YOU’RE HURTING IT!” It felt like Kibum was the one who snapped instead of the cornered animal. 

“It hurt ME!” the man shouted and the animal growled once again, sending shivers down Kibum’s spine.

“Well, you deserved it, you idiot! You cannot take animals in without me! And now let go of the ropes and get the fuck out of this cage!” 

Kibum saw how the man widened his eyes when he said he deserved to be hurt. The boy met with reactions like this before. And many times before he thought that the people would punch him for being so honest. 

This time, however, he was sure.

The disgusting man spat on the ground, letting go of the rope before he started walking toward Kibum. His face was contorted in anger and his fists were clenched, ready to hit him.

“What did you say, you fucking psycho?” he said angrily and if it was someone with weak mind, they would be afraid.

But Kibum was not. He has been hit before and has always recovered. He couldn’t fight like a pro but he knew how to punch back. “Exactly what you heard. Or are you also deaf apart from stupid?” he said, aware that he was provoking the man even more.

“ **SHIT! THIS THING IS STRONG AS HELL! RUN!”**

Kibum’s and the man’s argument was interrupted by loud shouting and the boy got confused for a moment. Why were they shouting? He didn’t really have to ponder about it for long because all five of men (including the one who was gonna punch him) ran out of the cage as if their lives depended on it.

_Fuck._

That was the only thought in Kibum’s mind when he realized that the men let go of the ropes like he asked them, indeed. And they did get out of the cage. But they let him there. Alone with the angry animal which was now free.

He swallowed and licked his lips before he slowly turned around to look at the animal for the first time.

_**Ba-dump** _

Kibum’s heart skipped the beat and goosebumps appeared on his skin. There was an abnormally big wolf. His fur was as dark as night and his posture, even though he was hurt, was very strong. Everything about him screamed ‘danger’ and ‘strength’. The boy couldn’t tear his eyes away from him.

When his eyes met the wolf’s, he let out small gasp. It wasn’t intentional and Kibum couldn’t stop it from coming out. The wolf had the most beautiful green eyes Kibum has ever seen. They held so much power, so much beauty. And they were staring right into the Kibum’s soul. Well, at least it felt like that.

_**Ba-dump** _

Kibum’s breath hitched in his throat and his hands started to tremble. But the boy wasn’t afraid and it was very weird. He should be afraid. Terrified, even. But all he could think of was how the wolf was observing him. And how he felt so small underneath his gaze. His heart was beating like crazy and Kibum was worried that the wolf heard it.

The said wolf tilted his head slightly to the side and slowly stood up on all his four despite his hind leg being hurt. He wasn’t growling like he was when those men were inside but Kibum knew that he couldn’t underestimate him. This was no lynx or baby leopard. This was a full grown, strong wolf. Kibum was even sure that if this wolf met the lion – the king of the jungle – he would be the winner of the respect. Because this creature in front of him looked more than a king.

_I need to get out,_ he thought to himself. He was lucky that the wolf hasn’t attacked him yet but he shouldn’t overstay his welcome.

So why did he want to stay? What was it about the wolf that pulled him in?

Taking a shaky breath, the boy took a small step backwards. He wasn’t stupid. He knew that he should never turn his back to any wild animal (except his friend lynx).

The wolf’s ears perked up at the movement but he stayed in his place, not moving.

And Kibum was confused. He knew very well the position wolves and any other wild animals took before hunting or attacking. And this wolf, he wasn’t preparing to attack. He was simply watching the boy as he took another step backward. And another. And another. And a couple of more steps before he was really out of the cage. Unharmed.

His eyes still lingered on the wolf before he remembered what actually happened. The anger was back in his body and he turned around to spot the men who were worriedly looking at him. They were watching the whole scene without even trying to help him. Not that he wanted it but any other human being would try to help.

His eyes spotted the disgusting man and he took quick steps toward him until he was right in front of him.

And then he punched him, making the man groan in pain as he fell down on the ground.

“You are fired. All of you. If you as much as look at this wolf or any other animal in this ZOO, I will make sure to let them out of their cages so they could crush you like an insects you are.” he said in low, dangerous voice.

And then, without waiting for any response he hurried to the boss’ office. He didn’t care that he was dirty and still slightly shaking, he had to take care of those matters right a way. Striding through the ZOO felt familiar and he would find his way around even if his eyes were covered. 

It took him just a while to get to the building before he found Jinki’s office and knocked on the door, opening it instantly.

It was a relief that the boss was alone.

“Fire them. Fire them or I will kill them, hyung.” Kibum said and he realized that he was still very angry.

“Woah, there, Key. What happened? Whom should I fire?” Jinki stood up from his chair and frowned worriedly.

It didn’t happen very often that he saw the boy this angry. Kibum was usually calm and nice.

“Those jerks! Those who always do half assed work and cause troubles. Hyung, they brought it a wolf. They brought him without me. They hurt him. And they wanted to sedate it with god knows what!” he threw his arms out in frustration.

“They did what?” Jinki became serious, frowning. “I will see to it. They went too far this time. You should calm down and then.. go see the wolf. You’re the best veterinarian here. If the wolf’s hurt, you should treat him.” 

“Of course I will.” Kibum huffed and rubbed his face.

Of course he would treat the animal. But even thinking about facing him made him nervous. And not for the reasons it should.

“Okay then. Go and I'll go speak with those men.” Jinki nodded at him and Kibum sighed, nodding himself.

The boy walked toward the small 'clinic' he had in the ZOO – the place where he treated and made check ups on animals. It was something like his personal clinic which he liked a lot. He had everything he needed there. 

Once he was there he washed his hands and then prepared an injection with tranquilizer he needed for the wolf. Key had no idea how much was the wolf injured so he needed to calm the animal down before he did something.

Taking his stuff he walked toward the cage where the carnivore was. As he passed the men who were going to be fired he couldn't help but throw them a smug smirk. _There you have it for messing with me,_ he thought and the idea of them leaving the ZOO was so satisfying that he was still smiling when he arrived in front of the wolf's cage.

It was the moment he was close enough he could see him that his hands started to shake again.  _What the hell, Kibum,_ he groaned internally, lifting one his hand to his heart. He didn't like that. He was in control most of the time so this made him feel uneasy.

But despite the feeling he slowly opened the cage, gaining the wolf's attention. And taking the last breath he stepped behind the fence, his eyes never leaving the animal who was at home there now. It was his territory and Kibum was trespassing in his eyes, right?

_This is not right, it shouldn't feel like this,_ Kibum thought as a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. His heart was beating like crazy again but it wasn't from fear. Because the boy felt everything BUT fear, looking at the gracious animal in front of him. The wolf was pinning him down with his green eyes and Kibum felt all sorts of hot.

Licking his lips, he took the first step toward the animal.

The wolf tilted his head but his eyes never left the man. A low growl made its way out of the wolf's throat and Kibum shivered. It wasn't the first time he has heard an animal growl. Heck, he even heard a wolf growl but this.. this was different. It held so much power. And it was fascinating.

“Hey.. I'm- I'm not gonna hurt you.” Kibum said softly, taking another step closer. “You chose me, for some reason. Right? So I'm here to take care of you.” he continued, biting his lip while he took two more steps forward.

Key meant what he said. It seemed like the wolf did choose him because he hadn't attacked him and he wasn't attacking him now either. Another wild animal would have been a mess already when someone would stand too close to the cage.

And maybe he shouldn't have been thinking so highly of himself because this was as far as he got. The wolf suddenly jumped up and ran in impossible speed toward the boy.

And Kibum could only close his eyes and take a deep breath.

This was it. The day his parents always told him about. Because working in a ZOO was dangerous and he would pay with his life once.

Kibum waited for the pain but it never came. Was it that fast that he didn't feel anything? But then, how would he be able to think so clearly?

He opened his eyes slowly and saw that the wolf was not in front of him or anywhere near him, actually. So he.. wasn't attacked.  _But.. how?_ He thought in wonder and slowly turned around where he heard the remaning growl. And the wolf was there, indeed.

The animal was growling and glaring behind the fence when those men from earlier stood, watching Kibum because they probably expected him to die. But the wolf didn't attack him. In fact, he wasn't even growling at HIM. It must have been aimed toward those jerks.

The men got startled by the wolf's sudden growling and appearance so close to the fence so they hurried away. And they did the right thing because Kibum would have screamed at them again.

The wolf has not averted his watchful eyes from the men until they disappeared fully. Then he slowly turned back to face Kibum and the boy's heart fluttered.  _What the hell, Kibum! Your heart should not flutter for an animal!_ He scolded himself but he knew that it was just probably his liking toward any animals that made him like this wolf instantly.

His feline eyes caught the slight limp in the wolf's steps when he started coming closer. Actually, this animal must have been very strong because he was masking his limp almost perfectly.

“I.. need to treat you. You're hurt.” he said softly and the wolf made a sound which sounded very much like his lynx' snort. It made him smile.

“I know. You're very strong but.. it might get worse so.. please..” Kibum started speaking but the closer the wolf got the slower his talking became.

He got extremely nervous. Not because he thought that the wolf would attack him, though. The nervousity came out of nowhere. Maybe it was because those green eyes were settled on him whole the time.

“God, I'm really crazy.” he mumbled to himself but the wolf obviously heard it because his ears twitched at the sound. “Look.. I just- just wanna help.” he stuttered for a moment before he slowly lowered himself on the grass.

This was the wolf's territory now and he should show him that he meant no harm. Some people would argue and say that he should show the animal that HE is the boss. But it was an utter bullshit. The wild animals had no bosses and they knew it.

The predator watched him with those bewitching, green eyes as he neared closer. He wasn't growling, nor did he look hesitant or even cautious. He was just taking his time in approaching the boy. And it was unnerving.

Once the wolf was just a step away from Kibum, the boy could feel his hearbeat increasing. What was it about the wolf? How could he have this effect on him?

“I- I will need to sedate you. For mine, as well as your own, comfort.” he said almost shakily and when the wolf tilted his head slightly, Kibum chuckled softly. “I know. Not even this injection could probably stop you from hurting me if you wanted.” he said when he interpreted his gesture as something akin amusement. “But you don't want to hurt me, right?” he whispered and looked into the wolf's eyes bravely.

It was much braver action as he felt in that moment. 

The wolf's answer to that was that he slowly lied down in front of Kibum, giving him the permission to sedate him. 

Kibum sighed in relief before he took the injection and neared the animal's body. “It will sting slightly but seeing that you can bear the pain quite well, I guess that you won't even really feel it.” he said but it seemed like he was trying to soothe himself rather than the wolf.

Taking the last breath, the boy pushed the needle into the fur and further into the thick skin. And just as he thought, the wolf didn't even flinch.

“Okay. It should start working in a minute so I will start examining and treating you.” Kibum spoke to him like he did to any other animal he treated.

The injection started to work because the wolf laid down his head, closing his eyes slowly. And so, Kibum started cleaning the wound the ropes caused. He frowned when he saw how painful it looked and he suddenly regretted not punching more of those men.  _If I see you one more time, you're dead. I swear,_ he growled internally and brought a bucket with water closer to him. He had to wash the wolf since he was dirty. No one would really have the guts to do it but Kibum wasn't just anyone. He had a bond with animals. Or at least that's what he liked to say to himself. And the wolf was sedated anyway.

The cleaning didn't take long and once the wolf was washed, his fur looked even darker than before. And it was beautiful.  _So beautiful,_ Kibum thought and the words slipped past through his lips unconsciously. He ran his long fingers through the fur, enjoying the softness and yet he knew that the fur was probably as strong as the rest of the wolf's body. How could he be so big? Was he from different forest than other wolves he has seen? 

Thinking about this he looked at the wolf's head and he got surprised to see it lifted up slightly. The wolf was looking at him intensely. He shouldn't have been able to look so focused after the injection but Key didn't think about it. He couldn't think at all because he was caught in those green orbs.

_We're having a moment,_ he thought and almost laughed at himself. The animals and humans didn't have a moments. But as ridiculous as it sounded, the boy felt like that. He couldn't look away.

“Wow, looks like you tamed it!” a new voice sounded out of the cage and it startled Kibum so much he flinched and spilled whole bucket on himself.

“Shit! You surprised me, you idiot.” Kibum cursed and stood up quickly, not minding his hasty gestures around the wolf anymore. “And I didn't tame him. I j-” he started but didn't get to finish his sentence because the wolf was back up on his legs and was currently growling dangerously at the man behind the fence.

_What the-,_ Kibum thought, watching the wolf with wide eyes. He looked completely in control.  _But I.. I gave him sedatives. He was so calm.._ he repeated to himself before a realization crashed down on him. The wolf didn't respond to sedatives. He wasn't sedated.  _He was submissive because he wanted,_ he realized in wonder. 

“Oh wow, it... Dude, that thing is not calm. You should come out.” Jay said, obivously nervous. He even stepped back when the wolf's growling got louder.

Kibum rolled his eyes this time. “Bullshit. And stopped calling him a 'thing'. He's a wolf and he's pretty much alive just like we are.” he huffed and took offf his wet shirt.

“I'm not that much of animals' lover, Key. But hey, it's time to eat the dinner so come eat with us. THE WOLF is treated and cleaned.” Jay said and then held his arms up in a surrender when the wolf stepped forward threateningly. “Jesus, it's got a temper. It's growling at me and yet it has got you there, right next to it. We'll be waiting for you.” the man shook his head almost in a wonder before he walked away.

“Yeah, go away. I'll come.” Kibum said and sighed softly.

Now that Jay mentioned it, he felt hungry, indeed. “He was right. I should go eat but right after I eat I'll come back... and... feed.. you..” he started but his words got lower and lower when he looked at the wolf.

The animal was watching him as intensely as before but now his green eyes seemed to be glowing. Literally. The color was so bright it looked like a light was getting out of his eyes. But those eyes were not on Kibum's own like it was before. No. The wolf was looking at his upper body. Naked, pale flesh.

And the boy suddenly blushed in embarrassment. His skin was painted with goosebumps and his nipples were actually perked because of the wind that was caressing the wet skin.

“I-..” he stuttered, his cheeks coloring even more and he bit his lip.

Why the hell was he blushing???? This was a wolf! A countless animals have seen him in only his shorts but he never blushed like this. Not even when his co-workers saw him, for god's sake!

But no matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't stop feeling shy so he put on the wet shirt. It was slightly uncomfortable but at least the wolf's eyes stopped glowing that way and he looked at Kibum's face again.

“I'll come back with.. meat.” Kibum said and started slowly walking toward the cage door. Just one step at a time.

The wolf's didn't seem eager to attack him but he should be careful.

Yes, the wolf was not attacking him. So why did Kibum feel like a meat the wolf was watching when he stepped out of the cage?

It was weird. Very weird.

And exactly THIS was the start. 

This day was the day that changed Kibum's life. 


	2. Fluttering Hearts and Burning Cheeks

Key couldn't sleep that night. There was some weird energy around the ZOO. Well, many people would say that there's always weird energy when the gates are closed and the night falls upon the groungds. 

And they were right. Even Kibum felt it but he didn't mind it. It didn't bother him.

Today, however, it felt stronger and the boy couldn't close his eyes. It was like something was luring him out. As if a voice was whispering into his ear, urging him to go out and check on the animals.

And so, with a sigh, he stood up from his bed and headed out.

He slowly walked through the path he always did but this was the first time that he felt uncertain. It was weirdly quiet. Don't get him wrong – the ZOO was always quiet. But you could always hear some sounds. An owl on the branch of the tree, the crickets' sounds which sounded like a music, or even some noises coming from nocturnal animals.

But not today. There was no sound. As if the animals around knew that a new king among the carnivores has arrived. Were they afraid? Or was it simply a respect?

Shivering over the thought the boy hugged his arms and walked toward the cage where his best friend was.

Or at least should have been.

As much and as long as Kibum looked around the cage he couldn't spot his favorite animal.

“Where IS this guy?” he mumbled and for a moment he thought of going inside to search for him but decided not to interrupt him if he was asleep.

Sighing slightly he shook his head and walked back to his apartment.

Maybe If he really did go into the cage he would notice that it wasn't locked as it should have been and that no animal was inside.

The sleep didn't come to him even after his walk and when Kibum came to work in the morning, he looked terrible.

“Man, you look like shit.” Jay said instead of the greeting and Kibum glared at him in return.

“You don't say. And here I was, thinking that I'm in the best shape.”

“Were you out having fun? You're in that very rare mood of yours.” Jay said and it sounded like teasing which Kibum really didn't appreciate.

“I wish. But regardless, it's none of your business so just let me do my work.” the boy said and headed toward his clinic.

“Aww, Key. Come on, you know I'm just teasing you. You've been in a bad mood ever since yesterday and we just wanna cheer you up.”

“Yeah? By throwing in my face how terrible I look?” Kibum snorted but it lacked the malicious tone because he knew that the man was right.

His colleagues were not at fault that he felt so tense ever since they brought the new wolf.

“Well, look at it from the bright side.” Jay said and when Kibum glared at him again he grinned. “This is actually the first time you look worse than perfect.” And then he winked and left while chuckling.

Kibum rolled his eyes but he couldn't deny that it made him smile. When he looked at the time he saw that he had around 2 hours before the gates to the ZOO would open.

“Time for usual check up and feeding, I guess.” he sid to himself and took the cart where he put all of the tools he would need for a check up.

In the morning, Kibum was only responsible for checking up on all the more dangerous animals. The ZOO had only him for checking wilder animals because as they said, those animals liked Key and he could always check their condition much faster than other employee. It was weird but it was also true. Key has been with those animals for much much longer than any of the ZOO employees, after all. The other 'doctors' were in charge of small and less dangerous animals like monkeys, turtles, camels, peacocks or pandas. His other co-workers were feeding all the animals. It was only in the evening after the closing hours that he got to help with feeding the animals.

His morning went fine, as usually. He checked on the animals, talked to them and then stopped for a moment to talk more with his friend. The lynx.

“Hey, buddy.” he grinned as he entered the cage.

He was welcomed by the animal who jumped on him, sending him to the ground with low 'unf'. “You are heavier and heavier each day! Wow, I feel like a mother who watches her kid growing up.” Kibum chuckled and petted the lynx. “You know, I was here at night..” he started while he slowly checked up on all the animal's limbs. 

His sentence, however, seemed to surprise the carnivore because he suddenly looked up at Kibum with his special golden tinted eyes. “What? Did that surprise you that much?” the boy chuckled but once he looked at the lynx's tail he could see that the animal was actually nervous.

“Heyy.. what's wrong? Does something hurt?” he asked worriedly but the animal only stared at him intently as if he was waiting for some kind of reaction.

But Kibum had no idea what could he want from him. “Something hurts?” he tried again and this time the lynx shook his head adorably, just like Kibum taught him to answer his question.

The boy sighed in relief. “Thank god. You had me worried for a moment.” he said and then slowly stood up. “I would love to stay with you but I have some other animals I have to check on so.. We'll see each other in the evening, okay? Be good and eat vegetables as well. There are many herbs around here.” he grinned because he knew that the animal hated eating green things.

“You know.. I thought about naming you..” Kibum said suddenly as he collected his tools. “But I can't get myself to do it because I have no idea if you would like it. But sometimes.. it feels so wrong not to call you by some name. You're my friend, after all.” the boy said and then smiled slightly. “I hope you're not sad for that.” he said and that left the cage with cart trailing behind him.

Fortunately, he didn't notice the expression the lynx was making. Because if he has he would be distracted whole day, just thinking about why would the animal look so guilty about something he had no power over. Or didn't he?

_GROWWWWL_

“ _Jesus, just feed it and go away from the cage!”_

Kibum shivered when he heard the growl again. Just like the first time, it was a growl like no other and Kibum knew right a way which wolf it was. And he could almost feel a headache building up.  _ What the hell is wrong again,  _ he groaned internally before he headed toward the cage hurriedly. Yes, he was walking in hurry but that didn't mean that he was less nervous than he was yesterday. 

Being with the wolf was hard. Being constantly watched by those green eyes made Key's hands tremble and his heart beat faster. He had no idea why though. He didn't feel any fear but he couldn't keep calm. But the weirdest was that despite these feelings, the boy wanted to be there with the wolf. Which was  **so wrong,** wasn't it?

“Well, you're talking but this thing is so damn scary that I can't even throw the meat there!” 

Kibum heard one of his co-workers speak and when he finally arrived to his destination he couldn't help but raise his eyebrow. “What even are you two doing?” he asked, genuinely confused.

Both men stood quite far away from the cage. One of them had meat in his hands but he couldn't throw a meat over the fence from such a distance. It was.. comical.

The men got startled and turned to look at Kibum. “Key! Thank god you're here. We were trying to feed this wolf but.. whenever I take a step closer to the cage it jumps on the fence and starts growling. I'm afraid it will break it if I go closer.” one of them said and it was obvious he was ashamed but his self preservance was more important.

“The fence is strong, you idiot. It wouldn't be able to break it.” the other man snorted but the first one only glared at him.

“Well, if you're such a hero why don't you go closer yourself?” he challenged him.

Well, that shut him up.

Kibum sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before he looked at those men. He was seriously thinking about what to do.  _ Seems like I have to do everything myself today,  _ he thought to himself before he cleared his throat. 

“Okay. Okay, I will do it.” he sighed and the men looked at him as if he was an angel.

Key took the bucket with the meat before he started walking closer to the cage. The wolf's interest was immediately picked and he looked at Kibum with the same intensity as the day before.

And just like the day before, Kibum could feel his hands tremble slightly. It wasn't obvious but he could feel it in his grip on the bucket. The wolf was close to the fence and once Kibum was just a few feet from him he tilted his head slightly.

The boy took a shaky breath before he smiled at the animal in front of him. “Heyy. Me again. You know, you should really stop growling at people. I mean, those before were hurting you so I understand but.. these just wanted to feed you.” he said softly, knowing well that the wolf would hear him anyway.

And he actually didn't want his co-workers to hear him. He didn't mind if they listened to him talking to any other animal but this just didn't feel right.

Putting down the bucket he took out one piece of meat and threw it over the fence. He didn't feel happy with this way of feeding.  _ So degrading,  _ he thought sadly. And obviously, the wolf felt the same because he made a sound akin sneezing and stepped backwards while looking at Kibum challengingly.

It was funny how he guessed what the wolf actually wanted. As if he understood him without words.

“You want me to come in?” he asked with tilted head and noticed how the wolf's eyes brightened up a bit. Literally. Their color became lighter than their usual deep green.

“I-.. “ Kibum bit his lip and then looked at the cart with his medical stuff. “Okay, I guess. I have to do your check-up anyway..” he mumbled before he turned around.

Just to be met with two pairs of admiring eyes. Kibum raised his eyebrows as he walked to the cart to get things he needed. “Why are you looking at me like this?”

“Key.. you're amazing! The wolf didn't growl even once at you!”

“Yeah.. well.. the show is over, boys.” he said but his voice was not harsh.

When the boys saw that he was taking his usual tools their eyes widened in shock. 

“Y-you're going inside? But you can't! It's extremely dangerous!” one of them said worriedly and Kibum gave them small smile.

“Well, this is my job. I need to do his check-up. You should go attend to other animals.”

“No way, we're staying here in case something goes wrong!”

“No, you're not staying. You'll make him more angry and distracted. And I don't need that. Besides, I was inside yesterday and survived. I will today, too.”

“But-” one of them started but this time Kibum glared at them.

“I said you're going.” he said sternly and his sentence was backed up by a menancing growl coming from the wolf. As if he felt that Kibum was annoyed. “Thank you for your concern but I'm really fine so go.” he said again because he knew that these boys only cared aobut his safety.

They were hesitant at first but in the end agreed and left Kibum alone with the wolf. Again.

Taking another breath, he took his tools and walked to the cage, unlocking the door.

“I.. trust you. I really do. So I hope.. that you can trust me, too.” Kibum said toward the wolf as he slowly opened the door.

And the wolf didn't even shift, only gazing as the human got inside with the meat and his medical tools. His nostrils flared only once when he caught a scent of fresh meat and Kibum wondered if it was really a good idea. Predators were known not to have too much self control when their instincts were drugged by the scent of blood or fresh meat.

_ You said you trust him so stand by your words,  _ he thought to himself before he slowly put the bucket with meat in front of the wolf.

The animal took a step closer to meat and sniffed at it before he looked back up at Kibum. And then he nudged the meat and looked back up at the boy.

And just like before, Kibum guessed what the wolf wanted even if he couldn't voice it out.

His eyes widened and heart started beating even faster which the wolf heard because his ears twitched on top of his head.

“I-I- .. I won't feed you from hand.” he stuttered and blushed in embarrassment. 

Kibum was not one to stutter or blush. But this animal was making him do weird things!

The carnivore had the nerve to look at Kibum with.. puppy eyes??!!! The wolf's eyes changed color to almost pale green (Kibum had still no idea if it was really happening or if he was seeing things) and his ears flattened against his head.

“W-what the hell? You're.. No. No, this can't be happening. You are not giving me a fucking puppy eyes!” he said unbelievably and his trembling hand was clutching on the shirt over his heart.

The wolf only sat down and continued to look at him. Kibum was petrified. How could such a strong, huge creature which was emitting so much power look at him like this? With sad eyes just because he refused to feed him from hand? He was a wild animal, for god's sake! What kind of a wild animal wanted to be fed?!

But looking at him made Kibum's heart clench. _No, no, don't do this to yourself, Key.._ he bit his lip hard, almost drawing blood which caught the wolf's attention. The boy was having an argument with himself before he groaned aloud and looked at the wolf again.

“You are unbelievable..” he mumbled and slowly stepped closer. “And I am crazy..” he continued mumbling before he picked the meat into his hands.

He lowered himself down on the grass just like the day before and then offered the meat with shaky hands.

The wolf's eyes changed back into their usual deep green color quickly and he shot to his legs right a way, coming closer to Kibum. And the boy realized that this bastard of a wolf was only acting to be all sad. Which was seriously ridiculous.

The animal stepped very close and Kibum held his breath as he dipped his head and took the meat from his hand. And he was actually very gentle. Kibum couldn't even feel his mouth touching his hand. This was scary. This was everything a good doctor shouldn't do. And yet, he couldn't help but feel his heart swell with warmth when he realized that this wolf would not hurt him. If he hasn't done it until now, he won't later. This wolf really chose him for some reason and it was twisted how happy and satisfied Kibum felt with this new found fact.

However, Kibum was also hyper aware of the way those strong fangs tore the meat from the bone. It was weird how Kibum found it fascinating but not sickening at all. Maybe it was the grace which the wolf did it with. Or maybe it was just because it was THIS wolf. The one with captivating eyes and strong body.

Once the animal finished his 'meal' Kibum licked his lips and cleared his throat. “I..” he started and when the wolf looked into his eyes he got lost in them for a moment. “I need to check on your wounds now..” he whispered and just like the day before, the wolf didn't oppose.

He only slowly laid down in front of Kibum but this time, his eyes didn't close. They were on Kibum all the time.

Kibum was happy that he was granted a permission to touch the wolf. His fur was still beautiful and still soft to touch. He was slowly mapping the wolf's body and the animal seemed to enjoy it to some extent because he let out a breath and put his head on the ground. And Key was felt very proud that he was the one who could examine the animal.

Once he reached the bandaged hind leg he bit his lip and started undoing it. “It might have gotten stuck on your fur because of the blood so please, don't get startled. It's not my intention to hurt you.” Kibum said shakily as he was unwrapping the bandage.

He frowned slightly when he noticed that the bandage didn't get stuck to the fur. And then he gasped loudly. “What? H-how!” he widened his eyes, forgetting that he was with a wilf animal for a moment.

But there, in front of his eyes, the wolf's leg was fully healed. It was impossible since the wound was quite bad the day before. “You.. you healed. How amazing is that!?” he said in wonder, a beautiful smile slowly growing on his lips.

He didn't really want to think about how it was possible (because there was no way in hell that it WAS possible), he was just very happy that the wolf was healed.

“You're okay now. Perfectly f-” he started talking with that beautiful smile which showed off his dimple but he got cut off when the wolf suddenly jumped on his legs and his head leaned dangerously close to Kibum's face with his eyes glowing in beautiful green color.

Kibum's heart stopped beating for a moment longer than it was healthy but he couldn't look away from those eyes. He should have felt terrified from the sudden proximity. From the wolf's head and especially his fangs being so close to him but all he could feel was an awe. Those eyes which were boring into his soul were bewitching him.

The wolf's head dipped even closer and lower to Kibum's neck and the boy let out a shaky breath. He was trembling badly but again, it wasn't from fear. He was even ashamed when he realized that he was feeling an excitement. It was sick, wasn't it? He should be screaming and running away. And not to sit there and anticipate what the wolf will do the next.

The predator's cold snout touched Kibum's thin skin on his neck and a shiver ran down his spine. The wolf sniffed strongly, as if taking in Kibum's scent and when he breathed out and his moist breath caressed the boy's skin his breath hitched in his throat. Kibum almost whimpered from the feeling and he blushed deeply. The trembling didn't go away and the longer the wolf was breathing against his neck, the faster his heart was beating. At one point he started to fear that he will have a heart attack.

The wolf probably heard his heartbeat, too because he stepped back and looked at him with glowing, dazed eyes.

Kibum let out shaky breath before he sprung to his feet and grabbed his tools before he escaped the cage like a coward. He didn't even care that he turned his back to a wild animal. He couldn't care less in that moment. All he could think of and feel was his fluttering heart and burning cheeks.

He ran toward the nearest bathroom and splashed a cold water on his face. “What the hell was that, Key? You're not some psycho pervert!” he growled at himself before he splashed more water on his face. “Get your shit together.” he repeated those words like a mantra before he finally calmed down.

He was stronger than this. He was not this kind of person and he won't allow it to happen again. That's what he thought of as he finally continued doing his job – examining all the other wild animals.

It was when he was examining one cheetah that his thoughts flew back to the beautiful wolf. How come that he felt nothing while being close and touching this cheetah? How come that he started trembling even if he's just close to the certain wolf's cage? It didn't make a sense and the boy was so lost. He needed to let it out.

Sadly, he didn't have time to talk to anyone because just as he finished his duty, the ZOO was opened and the people started filling it. So he had to remain professional and put on his friendly smile.

His day went as usual. He took some groups of people on a tour and talked to them, winning their hearts instantly. He avoided the wolf's cage because he wasn't sure how the wolf would behave around people. But he guessed it wouldn't be good.

His job was tiring but it was also a job he loved so he didn't complain about it. All his smiles, jokes and stories were genuine because this was his home and he felt the best when he could be there and do what he loved.

The ZOO finally closed the gates and Kibum was free from work. He went to eat something before he headed toward the lynx's cage. Just like he promised, he came to him right when he had time. 

“Guess who's free from work now?” he grinned as he entered the cage and as soon as the excited lynx appeared he himself sprawled on the ground with groan.

The animal didn't hesitate and sprawled on top of his human friend which made Kibum chuckle and pet his head.

“Hi. I'm actually very happy to be here with you.” Key chuckled and squirmed slightly when the lynx nuzzled his snout to his cheek.

It brought back memories from the morning and he felt himself tense before he groaned loudly, cursing lowly.

The 'cat' immediately sat up and looked at Kibum curiously. And he also looked worried but that might have been Kibum's imagination.

“Yeah.. there IS something wrong.” Kibum sighed and rubbed his face.

The lynx nudged his leg which was a gesture that the boy should continue talking.

“I-.. but you will not judge me, right?” Kibum looked at his friend and he was actually worried. “God, I must really be crazy.” he told himself before chuckling bitterly.

Once the animal nudged his leg again he sighed and nodded. “Okay, okay. You know.. there has been something weird going on with me.” he started, pulling on the grass underneath his palms. “There is a new wolf in the ZOO.” he started and looked at how his friend's ears perked up. “Yeah. They brought him yesterday and I swear, he's huge. Not like other wolves around here. And he's so strong and beautiful.” Kibum kept talking, not being aware how his voice changed from troubled to amazed. “And his eyes, I swear, his eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Which is seriously SO weird because I have never thought of anyone's eyes that they were beautiful! But this.. His eyes seem to change color. I know, it sounds crazy BUT...! I just- I swear it's true. They have this beautiful deep green color and they became pale green when he did those damned puppy eyes! But I could have sworn that they were glowing yesterday and today when he sn-” He was so frustrated that he didn't notice he was starting to get louder until he got to the last part of his encounter with the wolf. The last part which made him blush even now when he was far away from him.

Kibum looked at the lynx who looked surprised but also kind of.. hopeful? What even was that expression the animal wore?

“Something happened. Today.. today, he..” Kibum stuttered and put his face into his hands. “I'm not a pervert. I'm not a psycho, I swear.” he said lowly and looked at his friend who looked confused suddenly. “I never feel something like that with you or the other animals. I never tremble and my heart is not fluttering for other animals so why him?” he whispered almost desperately and the lynx slowly lowered himself to Kibum's lap as if comforting him.

“I have no idea what I felt when that wolf sniffed me.. but it wasn't fear. It should have been, but it wasn't. And I'm so lost..” he sighed as he played with the lynx's fur.

“Am I weird?” Kibum asked aloud and got a shock of his life when a voice from outside of the cage answered.

“You were always weird, Key. Good kind of weird. That's why you're the best employee.” Jinki said with gentle smile on his lips and Kibum flushed.

“H-hyung. How long.. have you been standing there?” he asked worriedly but sighed in relief when he heard the man's answer.

“I just came and heard you ask that the poor animal. He can't answer you like I can.” Jinki said and Kibum could swear that he saw some glint in his eyes but he didn't understand it.

“Why were you asking that anyway?” Jinki asked curiously and Kibum chuckled sheepishly.

The boy kissed the top of the lynx's head and then stood up, leaving the cage. “Dunno. Just wondered if what others always whisper about me is true.” he said but it sounded more like a playful answer rather than honest one.

Jinki snorted and shook his head. “Others don't know you as well as I do. Or the animals here, for the record. You have been here for ages. You.. have something special in you, Key. Not everyone can see it, but animals can.” he said and Kibum was surprised by the intensity that statement held. “So don't think about it. Rest well and get some sleep, you don't look rested at all.” the man said with smile as he walked away.

Only when Kibum entered his apartment he realized that Jinki has told him the same thing his 'teacher' – the doctor from the animal clinic – did. It was weird but it did make the boy feel better.

_That night, Kibum dreamt about green eyes, soft lips, strong arms and an extraordinary scent he has never encountered in his life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^ Thank you for reading this story ^^ I feel like I need to explain that this story is heavily centered around Jongkey and that's why it mostly involves them. I'm sorry if that might be boring for you but I feel like I have to describe the breaking points for them. I hope you will stay around to see how the story unfolds ^^ I'll be looking forward to your comments ^^


	3. The Breaking Point

Kibum was not a coward. He has never run away from any problems and always tried to find a solution. But he couldn't this time.

When he woke up the day after the wolf surprised him he realized that he couldn't face the animal. Even more after that weird dream he had. He was sure that the eyes he dreamt of belonged to the wolf and it was very weird already in that way – people don't dream about animals like that. But what was even weirder was that he had no idea whose lips and arms he was dreaming about. Those arms were stronger than any arms he has ever felt around him. And that scent...

Kibum shivered even now when he was thinging about it. He was sure he was going crazy. And when it was the time to check up and feed the certain animal, he started to tremble.

_What the hell!_ He thought, frustrated. But n matter how much he scolded himself, he couldn't get himself to go there. It was the first time ever that he felt like a prey and he was scared. Although not from the reason he should.

Maybe that's what he was scared of the most – his own feelings.

“W-what? You're not gonna check up on it? Or feed it? But it freaks out whenever we go there! We can't go to it!” Jay shook his head when Kibum told him he won't be tending to the wolf.

“So what? Just throw him some meat! I can't... I can't go there.” he said, sounding much calmer at the end of the sentence.

“Well, we can't either!”

“Then let him starve, for fuck's sake! And you call yourself a ZOO worker? Jesus! You are so annoying. I always do the dangerous work and now I can't go for once and you can't even feed the damned animal??” Kibum shouted and stomped away to Jinki's office.

He knew he would be called in sooner or later. And he was right. Right as he was standing in front of Jinki's office, his phone rang.

Rolling his eyes, he knocked twice and entered the office.

“Oh, Key. I was just calling you.” Jinki said, surprised when he spotted a person he wanted to see.

“I know. I'm saving you a time. I know what you want from me, hyung.” Kibum started and sat down on the chair in front of his boss' desk. “I.. I can't today, hyung. I can't go to that wolf. I need a break.” he said almost desperately and saw how surprised Jinki looked which was actually amusing.

Wasn't he allowed to take a break from animals?

“I- Of course. But.. why? Why now?” Jinki sat down as well and leaned against his seat.

Kibum hated when he got into this position because it felt like a doctor was talking to his patient. And maybe the boy needed this? To talk to someone? But how could he possibly tell someone that the wolf is making him feel weird? Wouldn't they really label him as a mental case?

“I just.. don't feel safe with him yet.” Kibum murmured and it was only a half lie.

“Oh? But I heard that you are the only one who actually got close to that animal.” Jinki said and Kibum hated how he was giving him a knowing look.

As if he knew what was going on between him and that wolf.

_Wait, what? Are you crazy? WHAT is going on between the two of you? There IS something?_ He was angry with himself for always slipping. Even in his mind

“I know, okay?” Kibum was getting frustrated and that's why he stood up and started spacing through the room. “I thought we were okay. He didn't attack me or anything but.. Hyung, I always feel like a prey when I'm with him. It's not healthy for me either.” he said in the end, sighing.

Jinki was quiet for some time and when Kibum thought that the man will laugh at him he hummed. HUMMED.

“Hum??!!” Kibum almost snapped but no one can blame him, really.

He was really sensitive and doubtful about himself these past two days.

And Jinki, that bastard, had the nerve to chuckle!

“Yes, Key. Hmm. I just wanted to say that I understand how you feel.”

_You have no idea how I feel,_ he thought and he obviously accidentaly said it aloud, too because Jinki smiled gently.

“I know. Believe me. Anyway, you are free from your duty with the wolf if you wish so.” he nodded and Kibum widened his eyes.

“Really? Oh god, you're the best, seriously!” he smiled widely, his mood shifting quickly but as he was about to leave he stopped in front of the door and turned back to his boss slowly. “Wait.. But.. who will tend to him? The boys said they can't do it.”

Jinki let out small smile. “So you care about him?” he said and Kibum didn't even have a chance to blush because he continued. “We'll see. I.. somehow doubt that anyone will be able to get close to him but we will try. If not.. Well, I heard that wolves can starve for a long time.” he said and his last words sounded almost teasing because Key knew the man would never let an animal starve.

But his heart clnched anyway. Will the wolf suffer just because Kibum is weak?

 _No, Kibum. Don't do this to yourself. They won't let him starve!_ He thought to himself and hummed while opening the door.

“Okay. Good luck. I- I'm sorry.” he sighed and left before Jinki could say something to him.

It wasn't easy decision at all. It was against all his beliefs to run away from the animal but his sanity meant more for him this time.

After the talk with Jinki he continued in his work. He checked on every other animal and once he was done he went to his favorite lynx.

But somehow, seeing the 'cat' made him feel guilty. Because here he was, enjoying his time with one wild animal while the other was probably angry for people trying to feed him and it will result in him starving until Kibum will man up and go to him again.

“Hey, my dearest.” Kibum grinned and sat down on the ground just to have the lynx in his lap the next second.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the clingy animal. “Missed you, too, buddy. I wish you could actually live with me. It's unfair that I can really spend time with you only early in the morning or in the late evening.” he said as he started petting the animal.

“But I guess you would be only disappointed in me, anyway.” the boy sighed, troubled and the carnivore immedaitely looked at him.

It was fascinating how the animal understood everything he said and even reaction appropriately. “Why? Because.. I'm kinda weak. Would you believe it? I have been working here half of my life and nothing – no animal – has intimidated me the way this wolf does. I.. I can't face him. I can't get myself to go there because he is always watching me so intensely but I don't feel like I'm in danger. It's just very very weird. And he does things.. that make me feel nervous. I have no idea why! I'm just so frustrated. I should call Lana and bring her on another date. I need a distraction.” he groaned and glared at the lynx when it made a sound akin snort. “I don't care. I know you don't like it but I need it. I'm going crazy.” he 'argued' with the animal who rolled his eyes. “Yes. Yes, that's what I need. To get laid. To get myself a girlfriend and a life.” he nodded to himself, ignoring another snort from the lynx.

But even though he ignored the snort he couldn't ignore the fact that his heart clenched when he thought of calling the girl and getting together with her. And he just couldn't understand it. So now what, he won't even be attracted to people??

Groaning again, he hugged his friend before he had to leave because it was soon the opening hours.

The day was very slow for the boy. It was too hot and so many people came that he had barely time to eat by himself. His co-workers were giving him weird looks but he knew none of them would dare to confront him because he was there for the longest time. He thought that it was funny how a place he called home could turn into this. He was uncomfortable the whole day but it was probably because he had no idea if the wolf has eaten or not.

And yet, he didn't have a courage to go and check. So he just kept worrying about him.

That night wasn't better at all.

It was actually even worse.

He was awaken by a loud howl. It was a piercing sound that has Kibum shot out from his bed. His heart was beating fast and for a moment, he didn't didn't know what to do. He just knew that it was the black wolf. Other wolves in the ZOO were calm and whenever they howled at the moon, it had to be fullmoon.

But today was not that day and this howl was different from the others. The boy knew it belonged to the strange wolf. And no matter how much he wanted to avoid him, he had to go and make sure that the animal was okay.

So he put on his jacket, took his keys and went out of the apartment.

This time was the atmosphere different. Unlike the first night when everything was deadly quiet, tonight it felt.. alive. It's not like he heard different animals but the energy was.. buzzing. Like the ZOO – the place itself – was upset or nervous.

“Jesus, this is messed up.” Kibum murmured to himself while walking toward the cage where his favorite animal was staying.

But he didn't see him around. Not even after he called out to him which was weird. “Where is this guy again? Is he asleep?” he whispered and then jumped up a little bit when another howl pierced through the air. “Shit..” he cursed and started walking through the path which led toward the wolf's cage.

However, he didn't get too far because a person standing in front of him startled him. There shouldn't be anyone at this time. Was this some thief? And that's why the wolf was howling?

Kibum clenched his fists at the thought. He was not great fighter but he WILL protect his home.

“Who the hell are you?” he said sternly.

Unfortunately, the man stood in the shadow and Kibum couldn't see him properly but he saw him freeze momentarily before he turned to face Kibum.

“Um, calm down-” the man started but Kibum just snorted.

“I AM calm. Now tell me who the hell you are or I'll fight you.” Kibum said bravely although he wasn't so sure about his fighting skills.

The man chuckled lowly and it was quite soft and nice sound but Kibum didn't want to be fooled so he stood his ground. After what felt like an hour the person stepped closer to Kibum and he finally saw his small face.

And man, he was actually handsome. Tall, slim but well build and his eyes were actually quite big.

“I am a night guard. My name's Choi Minho. You must be Key. Jinki hyung talked about you but we never really met here.” the man said, extending his hand for a handshake.

But Kibum didn't react at first. “Are you kidding me? We don't have a night guard. _I_ am here.” he said with frown on his face.

Was this man trying to fool him? But he also knew the boss' name so maybe he was serious?

“Ah, I was hired two or three years ago but I really come only at night so it's normal that we haven't met. No one has ever met me here, actually. I'm like a ghost.” the man said, trying to sound mysterious but it only made Kibum snort and laugh at the failed attempt.

“Don't – ever say that. It was bad.” he said, amused and Minho rubbed his nape sheepishly. “But are you serious? How come I don't know about it while I live here?”

“Well, like I said. I only keep a watch at night.” he shrugged but then pulled out his phone. “You can call Jinki hyung, if you don't believe me.”

“Hm.. it's not like I don't belive you but.. I might call him.” Kibum said, small smirk forming on his lips as he took the phone and dialed his boss' number.

“ _Mhhm? What? Any problems?”_ a sleepy voice sounded from the phone after two rings.

“Yes, I would say there ARE some problems, boss.” Kibum said and waited for Jinki to register that it's not Minho calling him.

“ _Oh. Key.”_

_Oh? Is this man real?_ Kibum thought, rolling his eyes. “Yes, me. Since when do we have a night guard??”

“ _I had to hire someone. To protect you and the ZOO if it was needed.”_ Jinki said, sounding much more awake now.

“But you should have told me?? I had no idea!” Kibum groaned.

“ _But I knew you would never meet.”_

Kibum gasped at that statement. “What?? And that makes it okay? I had no idea someone was walking around!” he said before grinning but then mastering his neutral expression again. “What if he spied on me when I slept!” he said dramatically, ignoring the poor man in front of him who widened his eyes.

“ _What? He would never-”_ Jinki started but Kibum continued being dramatic on purpose.

“What if he molested me!”

“ _Key-”_

“And what if he stole something! God, what if he took pictures of me? I sleep naked!”

“ _K-”_

“Jesus, he saw me naked! Fuck, Jinki, now I know why I feel so sore!” Kibum shouted to the phone, holding in his laughter when the man in front of him shook his hands in front of him protectively.

There was a silence on the other side of phone before Jinki stuttered. And that was Kibum's cue to burst out laughing. Oh, how he loved teasing people!

“ _You are unbelievable.”_ Jinki sighed to the phone and Kibum just grinned more.

“Well, you deserved this.” he shrugged even though the other didn't see him.

“ _Minho would never do something like that, Key. I trust him. He's my step-brother.”_

Key was actually surprised to hear that but him and Jinki weren't THAT close to ask about family matters so he just cleared his throat and pushed away his curiosity.

“Well, that doesn't change a fact that you should have told me. I live here.” he said, sounding much calmer now.

“ _I know. You're right. And I'm sorry. Can I go back to sleep now? I have a meeting very early in the morning.”_ the boss groaned and Kibum chuckled softly.

“Serves you right~ But okay, you're forgiven. Night.” he said with overly cheerful voice just to annoy the man before he hung up and handed the phone to its owner.

“I- I would never spy on you or anything. I have a boyfriend.” Minho said quickly and Kibum could only laugh shortly again.

“Chill. I wasn't serious. I just wanted to make Jinki hyung suffer for a moment. He should have told me.”

“Okay.. good.” Minho nodded, obviously relieved to hear that he wasn't accused of molesting the feline boy.

“Now tell me..” Kibum started, getting to more important things. “Did you hear a wolf howling?”

“Oh, yes.” Minho nodded and looked uncomfortable for a moment. “Yes, I did. But it's nothing serious. Maybe he just saw me lurk around?” Minho shrugged and Kibum sighed softly.

“You sure? He wasn't hurt? Or hungry?” he asked worriedly and for moment, Minho looked surprised.

“I.. don't know? He didn't look hurt but I didn't ask him about the food.” he said so casually that Kibum laughed again.

“Yeah, I would love to see you ask him anything. He growls at anyone who comes close to him.”

“But not you.” Minho pointed out and this time it was Kibum who was surprised.

“How.. would you know that?”

“Because you care about him.” Minho shrugged again.

It was very weird.

“Well.. Uh. I was just curious. If everything is okay, I'm going back to sleep. Don't come spy on me.” Kibum winked, joking and laughing as he walked away from the man who was shaking his head.

The boy walked back to his apartment and he actually felt safer, knowing that someone was out there, keeping an eye on animals.

And that's why he easily fell back asleep.

“ _Key..” the deep voice whispered his name and Kibum's skin prickled pleasingly._

_He has heard that voice before. Or hadn't he? His whole body felt like he knew this voice. It was so soothing – like a caress._

_And there were also those strong arms hugging his body. He could feel himself melting into the embrace. It was a feeling like he has never felt before. How could he feel so good in those strong arms?_

“ _You're mine..” the voice whispered again and Key could feel soft, moist lips against his neck._

_He let out a shaky breath and felt himself nodding over the statement. But whose? Whom he belonged to? He couldn't see anything, only the darkness around him. He would be surely panicking if it wasn't for those arms which made him feel so safe._

“ _Only mine..” Those words were possessive and Kibum was suddenly spun around._

_And he was facing the pair of the most beautiful green eyes. Those eyes were glowing and Kibum's nose was filled with the same strong, exotic scent he has smelled before. It was almost overwhelming._

“ _Yes, I'm yours.” Kibum almost whimpered and those beautiful eyes were glowing in even brighter color._

_It was the growl that followed his sentence that surprised him. He knew that growl. He knew those eyes, too._

Kibum gasped and sat up on his bed as he woke up from his dream. He was sweating and his heart was beating like crazy. But what scared him the most was the fact that this time, he knew he was dreaming about the wolf he was avoiding. And his mind had to make up lips, arms and voice for those glowing eyes. Because he yearned for them.

The realization came crushing down on him with such a force that his head got lighter. He almost fainted.

“I... No. No, this can't be true.” he whispered as hot tears gathered in his eyes.

He didn't understand what all this meant and why he felt like that. And he was scared. He needed to avoid the wolf at all costs.

Five days.

Kibum has avoided the wolf for five days and he was more than miserable.

He wasn't feeling hungry but felt sick if he didn't eat.

His mood was terrible, too, because he couldn't sleep peacefully.

Each night he was awoken from his sleep by loud howling but not even once he went to check if everything was okay. Minho was there, after all.

And when he fell back asleep, he dreamt about the same freaking eyes, the same lips, voice and arms.

It was definitely terrible week.

But what made it even worse was the finding that the wolf hasn't eaten anything ever since Kibum stopped coming to him.

Why? Because those STUPID MORONS were useless and they were afraid to throw the damned meat to the wolf!

Kibum cursed loudly, startling his co-workers as he was walking toward the cage he was avoiding so much, but he didn't care.

How could they be so irresponsible and let the animal starve like that? Was Jinki even aware of it?

The boy was furious. At his boss, at his colleagues but most of all, at himself. Because for his own selfish reasons he let the wolf suffer.

“Has he at least drunk water? Have you been checking on him?” Kibum asked Jay and the man's guilty expression was enough of answer for him. “Fuck!” he cursed again and once they were near the cage he stopped suddenly.

_What the-??_ He gasped and blinked his eyes when the familiar, heavy scent hit his nose. _No, I'm not dreaming so how-_ he gulped and looked at Jay who looked surprised at his sudden stop.

“Do you.. do you smell that?” Kibum asked and tried to mask how shaken he was.

“Hm? What?” Jay frowned and sniffed the air.

“That.. scent. This hasn't ben around before.” Kibum's hands started trembling but fortunately, the other man didn't seem to notice it.

“What scent, Key? I don't smell anything out of usual?” Jay looked at him weirdly and Kibum's heart skipped a beat.

Was he going crazy? “Oh, okay. My nose is maybe more sensitive.” he chuckled shortly.

“Might be.” Jay nodded with chuckle but then bit his lip. “I.. better go..” he said when a low, menancing growl started to fill the air.

“Yeah.” Kibum nodded, but his mind was already mess.

He slowly turned to look at the wolf who stopped growling but was looking intensely at Kibum although his ears were flattened back against his head.

This time, however, Kibum reciprocated the stare although he was trembling.

_I missed you -_ was the involuntary thought that filled his head and the wolf's eyes brightened slightly as if he heard him.

But Kibum couldn't deny the truth this time. Because the relief he felt when he saw the wolf was too much.

And so, the boy took slow steps toward the cage. He had a bucket full of meat in his hand and he stopped right in front of the door.

The wolf looked surprisingly healthy and strong. For someone who has starved for so many days, he looked very good. Very strong. It was actually weird and interesting at the same time.

“I-” Kibum started but had to clear his throat. “I'm coming in.” he said and watched how the wolf's ears perked up. It was almost funny. “However,” He looked the wolf in the eyes, “if you pull a stunt like you did the last time I was there with you.. I will never come back. I wanted to make this clear.” Kibum said in surprisingly stable voice.

The wolf actually looked like he wanted to argue about that but in the end nodded his head once and stepped back from the door so Kibum could enter.

The feline boy took his time in entering the cage because despite feeling brave, his legs were still shaky from the wolf's presence.

Once he entered the cage, the scent got even stronger and he shook his head to try and get it out. This was crazy. This was not real. His mind was playing tricks on him.

He walked slowly to the wolf and put the bucket down before he sat down as well. He was well past the fear that the wolf would attack him if he moved too quickly or anything, really.

The wolf sat down next to him and looked at Kibum. It wasn't even funny anymore how the boy knew what the wolf wanted. “Don't you dare to use those puppy eyes on me. Here, I will feed you even without it.” Kibum huffed and took the meat, offering it to the wolf.

The predator looked very happy as he took the meat and started eating quickly.

“Were you really starving?” Kibum said gently and he didn't even realize that he reached out to pet the wolf's back.

It was when the wolf looked at him with those beautiful eyes that he noticed his own hand and took it back quickly. Not even small creatures like dogs liked to be petted while eating. What was he even thinking?! He wasn't, that was the fact.

“Sorry..” he mumbled and gave the wolf another meat.

Everything went smoothly and wolf was fully fed when he lied down. But what startled Kibum was that the animal actually laid his head on Kibum's legs.

The boy's heart was still beating like crazy but this made it even flutter. Because the wolf was so beautiful and so soft like that.

Key widened his eyes when the wolf's snout nudged his hand and he was looking up at him.

“Y-you want me to.. pet you?” he asked and licked his lips when the wolf lifted his head toward the boy's hand. “I-.. okay.” he whispered and with trembling hands, he caressed the wolf's head.

And boy, it felt amazing. Not even petting his favorite lynx felt that good. The boy's heart was fluttering and he kept looking down at the wolf's head (only because the wolf's eyes were closed, otherwise he would not be brave enough).

“I heard you howling. I.. was actually worried, you know?” Kibum said softly.

It was a sudden action. He had no idea why he said it but the response to that was a long, glowing look into his eyes. Kibum felt like the wolf was thanking him for his concern.

And then, the wolf suddenly licked his hand. It made Kibum gasp but he didn't run away this time. It wasn't as bad as it was before.

This time, it actually made Kibum smile. “You can be adorable.” he said lowly, as if afraid that it will offend the wild animal.

But instead, the wolf's eyes started glowing and his muscles moved slightly. And Kibum knew what it meant so he quickly shook his head. “No! Don't- do anything. I told you. If you.. if you do that sniffing thing again, I won't come again.” he said quickly.

It was amazing how the wolf's eyes stopped glowing and instead turned into something akin pale green. He was making those freaking puppy eyes again!

“No, no, no, no...” Kibum chanted and stood up quickly. “Not even your puppy eyes will work this time.” he said and took the bucket. “You can't.. manipulate me like that.” he shook his head but couldn't look at the wolf again because he knew he MIGHT HAVE given in.

“I will come back in the evening. Till then.. try not to growl at other people.” Kibum said and he was surprised with himself – that he could even joke and tease the wolf now.

He heard a low growl but he wasn't afraid because when he turned back to the wolf, he was tilting his head almost cutely.

The wolf was joking back.

And Kibum was chuckling as he left the cage.


	4. Him. Them.

Kibum was feeling much better after his encounter with the wolf. He was still confused as hell but the feeling of guilt has disappeared. After he met the wolf, the boy had to admit that he missed him. The sensation disappeared and it felt amazing. He was smiling the whole day when he remembered how the wolf joked with him – growling but pretending to be cute right after.

Was it even possible though? Could the wolf understand him and think on his own? Kibum has never met with reactions like these apart from his friend lynx. But that was different, right? Because Kibum has taught the carnivore all those things. So, does that mean that the wolf was taught as well? By someone close to him?

This thought weirdly made the veterinarian feel weird. His heart squeezed in his chest and he felt that he was frowning. He was… jealous?

_What the hell??_ Kibum groaned and rubbed his face. He couldn’t believe that he got jealous over something like that. Over an animal. Wasn’t it good that the animal was trained before? But if he was, shouldn’t he be more civil? How did someone teach him if he kept growling at people?

Maybe Kibum wasn’t as special as he gave himself credit for?

“Stop thinking about this, you idiot!” he scolded himself, startling people who were passing by him and gave him weird look.

He apologized but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was like it haunted his mind, telling him that the wolf already had someone special. Maybe he came to the city to look for that special someone and they were keeping him from it? Maybe he was nice to Kibum because he seemed to be willing to help?

Kibum wasn’t sure how to proceed in this situation. He was thinking about it all day until it was time to bring the wolf his meal. The boy decided that he had to try and ask the wolf questions. It seemed like he could answer to questions which were requiring answers yes and no.

“Why do I feel so nervous?” he mumbled softly and almost got a heart attack when Jinki appeared next to him.

“I’m asking the same, Key. I heard you finally got to tend to the wolf’s needs.” He spoke and Kibum groaned, massaging his heart.

“Hyung, I almost died. Why are you always listening to questions that are not meant for you?” he glared at the handsome man and then squinted his eyes, part of anger coming back to him when he remembered that the wolf wasn’t fed in a week and this boss let it happen. “Also.. how could you sleep soundly while knowing that the poor wolf was starving?”

Jinki, that idiot, only laughed softly and shook his head. “Told you that wolves can go on without food for a long time. And besides, wasn’t he your responsibility? Just like other animals?” the man tilted his head to the side and it was like a blow to Kibum.

He was right. Animals were his responsibility. “Yes, but I asked for a break and you said okay. Am I the only employee you have around here? If yes, why don’t you fire all the unnecessary staff since I do all the work?” Kibum was serious, unlike Jinki, who seemed surprised by the sudden annoyance in the younger man’s voice.

“Why are you so angry? He’s alright, isn’t he?”

“That’s beside the point here, boss. No animal should suffer starving just because one of the employees took a break.” Kibum said with sigh and ruffled his hair in frustration.

“He wasn’t starving. And don’t call me boss, it’s weird.” Jinki almost winced but it seemed like Kibum’s interest was piqued by his words.

“He wasn’t? Were you feeding him?”

Jinki rubbed the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly. “I love animals but I can’t feed them, I don’t know how, you know that.”

“So how can you say he wasn’t starving when I’m sure as hell that no one has given him food or water.” Kibum almost growled but there was something so odd in Jinki’s expression.

He looked really sure that the wolf wasn’t starving. But how could he know that if he hasn’t fed him and no one else didn’t either. There was something fishy but Kibum had no idea what it could be. Jinki has been weird about this particular wolf. It felt like he didn’t care what happens to him and the boy hated it. He knew the man as someone who was kindhearted and loved animals so what made him act differently for the wolf?

“Look. Let’s just say that if he didn’t need the food, he wasn’t starving. I really don’t know how to explain it other than this. Have you seen him? Did he look weak or something?” Jinki asked with sudden serious tilt in his voice and it surprised Kibum because if he looked back, the wolf didn’t look weak or starved, that was for sure.

Shaking his head right a way he huffed and rolled his eyes. “That’s a bullshit, hyung, and you know it. It doesn’t matter if he looked weak or not. That wolf hasn’t looked weak even when he was hurt and held down by ropes. If you look at it this way, I’m afraid that I was wrong about you all this time.” Kibum said lowly and tried to ignore the pain in the male’s eyes.

“Do you really think that? Because of that wolf, you think differently of me?” It was a clear challenge in his voice. As if he was making him say that he cared about that animal more than any other but Key didn’t take the bait.

“No, hyung, it’s not because of that wolf. It’s because of this mindset of yours. So what, if a cat doesn’t seem weak, it can’t be hungry? Do **_I_** ever look weak when I’m hungry? Being weak and hungry are two things. So, I hope you won’t let this happen ever again. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to feed a wolf.” He said calmly and took the bucket with meat, walking toward the cage.

“You will understand it soon. That’s why I’m not holding this against you, Key.” Jinki called out calmly before leaving.

Kibum huffed and shook his head. “What should I understand, you crazy man.” He mumbled but there was no venom in his voice.

The first thing Kibum noticed when he was close to the cage was the extraordinary scent in the air again. The boy was actually worried that his mind was playing tricks on him since Jay didn’t smell anything out of ordinary in the morning. But how was it possible that he could smell it then? Just like in his dream, the scent was so unique, so strong that it made his heart skip a beat. He sighed, shaking his head before walked up to the cage door.

The wolf was there, sitting and watching Kibum intently but the boy didn’t want to look up. He refused to get distracted and the feeling of the green eyed monster was making him ashamed. Because now that he was with the animal, the feeling came back with full force, making him bite his lip.

Their surroundings became dark, only one small lamp was lighting up the cage and Kibum shivered at the intimate feeling. PFT, intimate.. What even was intimate in being alone with a wolf? It should be terrifying, for God’s sake.

“Hey, buddy..” Kibum said but his voice shook at the ‘buddy’ because it felt so wrong to call the wolf like that.

And it seemed that the wolf thought so, too because he let out a sound akin snort. Kibum huffed and that as he closed the door behind himself and finally looked at the beautiful wolf. He was simply one of a kind. From his weird, green eyes to that soft yet strong fur.

“What? Now I can’t even call you that? So what- should I call you wolf?” Kibum asked and frustration was clear in his voice which made the canine tilt his head to the side curiously.

And honestly, it made Kibum even more frustrated. Why did this wolf bring so many emotions to him? Why did he make him feel like an idiot and pervert? Why even now, standing so close to him, Kibum was not afraid of him?

When Kibum looked into the wolf’s eyes he felt like he wanted to say something. It looked like the wolf wanted to express himself but being an animal, it wasn’t possible. But what could he possibly want to say? That he disliked being called buddy? Or a wolf? It was all ridiculous.

“Nevermind. I brought food. I won’t.. leave you alone anymore. I mean, the deal is still on. Unless you try something funny, including your puppy eyes, I’m coming back. But I realized it was unfair of me to let you starve.” Kibum started talking while casually holding out a meat for the wolf.

The animal looked focused on his words first but then started eating, tearing the meat from the bone and really, Kibum wondered again why didn’t he feel disgusted or afraid that he will be his next meal. The boy watched him chew on the meat and suddenly squinted his eyes.

“Although, you know what? It was your own damn fault. If you weren’t growling at people, you would get your meals and water.” He said with glare aimed at the wolf who lifted up his green eyes to look at him.

The canine growled lowly as if grumbling but Kibum didn’t let it distract him. “Yeah, growl all you want but you know it’s true.” He huffed and sat slowly down while handing another meat to the hungry wolf.

There was a moment of silence when Kibum watched the wolf eat and the same questions came to his mind again.

“There is something wrong with me…” he mumbled, gaining wolf’s attention because the animal seemed to sense whenever his mood or voice would change. “I’ve been thinking about you whole day.” He admitted and his cheeks became slightly rosy under the predator’s green gaze. “You’re not a normal wolf..” he whispered and wolf’s ears perked up, beautiful eyes lighting up with something similar to hope. But WHY. Why would an animal be hopeful??

“But that’s the thing. You still are just a wolf. I shouldn’t think about you.” Kibum shook his head, baring his heart to the carnivore who haunted his mind but he averted his eyes because the way the wolf was looking at him was too much. “But you definitely understand what I’m saying and you answered me, too so…” Kibum breathed out, closing his eyes momentarily as if preparing himself for the answer before he looked up and got startled by the proximity of the wolf.

He was only two steps away from the boy and the scent that hit Kibum’s nose made him shiver. The wolf was holding back from coming closer, it was visible in the way his muscles contracted but he stayed back, not moving.

“Have you been trained by someone before?” Kibum whispered, biting his lip and he could swear the wolf’s eyes fell on his lips before he looked back up, trapping the boy in his gaze as he shook his head once, clearly showing he was not trained.

Kibum sighed in relief, his jealousy disappearing as quickly as it appeared and he didn’t have time to think about how weird and stupid it was. His mind was only supplying him one question.

“How do you do that then?” he asked lowly and this time he didn’t avert his eyes which seemingly surprised the wolf.

“How do you understand me and how come I understand you despite you being an animal?” he tempted the animal to answer although he knew it was impossible.

The canine’s eyes glowed for a moment and it looked like he was hesitating before he closed the distance between them and lowered his head to Kibum’s. The boy’s heart skipped a beat and the color in his cheeks intensified because being so close to the wolf made him feel so weird and yet so alive. It wasn’t the normal feeling of appreciating the beauty and it definitely wasn’t fear. Kibum knew this feeling although he has never felt it even toward a person. Not an animal.

Desire. What the boy felt in that moment was a desire. He had no idea what he desired to do but his heart was beating so fast he was afraid it would jump out of his ribcage. The wolf obviously heard it too and it seemed like he liked it. His green eyes started glowing and Kibum knew what was gonna happen. It has happened before and it scared him almost to death that time. But now, knowing what was going to happen, the poor boy was anticipating, not moving a muscle nor breathing out.

It seemed like it was all the wolf needed because the next moment his head leaned down to the boy’s neck just like before and when his cold, moist snout touched Kibum’s sensitive skin he let out a shaky breath. The moment felt even stronger because of the scent that was ‘abusing’ the boy’s nose. It was a scent he smelled everyday in his dream and he could literally feel it was coming out from the wolf’s fur. It was so weird and yet.. so satisfying. He longed for that scent and for those green eyes to look at him. He has been in denial all this time but he couldn’t deny the truth anymore. As sick as it was, Kibum longed for the wolf.

As if the carnivore heard his acceptance (maybe he did feel it in the way Kibum’s body relaxed) he moved his snout to the place behind his ear. Goosebumps appeared on the boy’s skin because the gesture felt so intimate, so sensual that he almost whimpered. Almost. The wolf rubbed his snout against the thin skin behind his ear and the boy could hear as he took in his scent. It was crazy. Crazy how his body shivered and reacted to his ministrations.

_“Because you’re mine, Key.”_

Kibum gasped when all too familiar voice echoed in his head and the boy would swear it came from the wolf. As if he was answering his question and it made the boy pull away and look at the beautiful wolf and his glowing eyes in surprise.

“Y-you… Why do I hear this voice? Am I really going crazy?” Kibum whimpered and scrambled to his feet, still looking at the wolf who stayed calmly sitting on his spot.

There was this satisfied aura around him, as if he has accomplished what he wanted and it scared Kibum for a moment. Has he really gone crazy? But it felt so real.

“I’ll come back in the morning. Good night.” Kibum said lowly and with fluttering heart and crazy mind, he escaped the cage to go right to his apartment.

Without even visiting his friend lynx because he was too upset, too surprised and too confused to spend time with anyone. He needed to be alone and clear his mind.

Kibum was sure that the voice he has heard in that cage was one he was dreaming about. And if he connected the dots it seemed like his own desire has given the wolf a human shape in his dreams and now he could imagine things that weren’t happening.

Or were they?

One thing was sure – the veterinarian has accepted the fact that he liked the wolf the way he has never liked anyone. It was stupid, weird and sick but he couldn’t deny it anymore. It was as clear as a glass. He was jealous when he thought that the wolf already had someone important to him and he missed him badly during the days he didn’t see him. Maybe this sick side of him was a curse of wanting to be with animals so much.

But Kibum has never felt like this with other animals despite being with them everyday. There had to be something wrong with the wolf, he was sure of it.

And still, it didn’t change a fact that the boy dreamt about the same eyes, same scent and the same voice that night again. And this time, it felt even more real than before.

But unlike the previous times, he didn’t avoid the wolf this time. He woke up and visited his lynx, apologizing for not coming to him the day before and then he tended to all animals, keeping the wolf as the last animal to check and feed. Their encounter that day was calm and normal. As normal and calm as it could get with Kibum’s fluttering heart and trembling hands.

Whole week has passed and everything went well in the ZOO. Kibum was taking care of animals and doing his job during the day and when the gates closed in the evening, he would visit the two of his most favorite animals. The boy would take his sweet time while talking to the lynx. He would laugh and share stories from his day just like before, never mentioning the wolf anymore because he wasn’t really troubled anymore. Ever since he accepted the truth about his feelings (it still felt weird to say that) he felt better and things with the wolf became better, too. After his time with the lynx, Kibum would come to the wolf and although he still stayed further from him, not wanting to let the wolf sniff him again he kept talking to him. Don’t get him wrong, the sniffing thing was actually nice. So nice that the poor boy had a dream about it and woke up with a problem between his legs. He felt ashamed of being turned on by such a thing though and only took cold shower. But that day when Kibum visited the source of his problems, the wolf behaved weirdly. His eyes were glowing as if he could feel the changes in Kibum and he looked like he was holding back from something.

That’s why Kibum made sure not to get too close to the animal. No, it wasn’t even animal for him anymore. It was a friend. And although even a term ‘friend’ felt weird, Kibum just couldn’t refer to him as animal.

The veterinarian would pet the wolf and behave naturally around him, loving how his ‘friend’ could play along and be playful with him. After three or four days, Kibum’s co-workers started to whisper weird things about him. Like he was some kind of whisperer of wild animals (ha-ha) and some people were complaining why the wolf was still there if ‘it’ kept growling at them and people couldn’t look at him. At this, Kibum fought them and surprisingly, Jinki did, too. He was pretty serious when he told his employees that since the wolf isn’t hurting anyone he will stay.

_“He is Key’s responsibility anyway. A wild animal needs time to get tamed.”_ He said back then and maybe, just maybe got back his respect from Kibum.

The boy knew that people were also right. The wolf was great with him but the moment anyone came closer to the cage he would turn wild and when the people would leave he would let out a sound akin snort. He obviously didn’t want people to look at him as if he was some trained circus animal. He was a strong wolf, not an attraction for bored people. That’s what Kibum thought when he saw how angry the canine would get every time. And actually, he agreed with that. His wolf wasn’t a pet. _His wolf._ That’s right. Because just like he felt like he did belong to the wolf with the way he was looking at him, he also felt that the wolf was offering himself to the boy. As weird as it sounded.

A whole week has passed and everything well until the day when a certain person visited Kibum with the worst timing ever.

The boy was done with check-ups for all the other animals and now only the black wolf remained. Kibum was grinning as he was walking toward the cage door when suddenly, a body jumped on his with a high pitched squeal.

“Key!!!”

It took the boy some time to actually realize what was happening. He was being hugged by a female. A female he knew well.

“Lana?” Kibum asked, obviously surprised to see the girl there.

They haven’t talked in a while. Kibum remembered a date they went on and he promised her to call her but the boy wasn’t feeling it. Lana was sweet but Kibum didn’t think of her as of someone he could date. It was a surprise she came despite him not calling. It meant she was bold and a bit shameless which would be nice if Kibum actually was interested.

“I missed you! Why didn’t you call, oppa?” she asked cutely and Kibum almost winced at that.

How was he supposed to be nice while rejecting her?

He was about to answer her when a loud, dangerous growl echoed almost through whole ZOO.

The girl got startled and jumped away from the cage where it came from, gasping when she spotted a huge, black wolf glaring and growling at her. Yes, the wolf’s green eyes were pinned on the girl. And boy, Kibum has never seen that kind of behavior from the wolf. Not even when he was captured. But why would he be so angry? He knew he didn’t like strangers in front of his cage but this was the first time he actually looked.. out of control.

“Oppa, look at him! Let’s go away, okay?” Lana tugged on his arm which only made the wolf even angrier.

His growling hasn’t stopped even for a second and there was saliva hanging from his mouth. For the first time ever since the wolf was brought to the ZOO, he looked like a beast. But Kibum understood what made him angry. It wasn’t simply Lana’s appearance. It was the way she was touching him. The wolf.. he didn’t like people touching him or talking rudely to him. He was jealous. Just like Kibum has been before.

The thought weirdly satisfied Kibum. _You’re sick, Key, so fucking sick,_ he thought in his mind before he pulled away from the girl clinging to his arm.

“Lana, you need to go. You can’t appear here just like that. I need to work. And I need to calm down the wolf you agitated.” He scolded her softly and almost sighed when the girl sadly looked away. “Look. I will call you, okay? But you can’t come to my work as if I had all time in the world.” He told her honestly and she sighed, nodding her head.

“Okay, but do call.” She pouted and after one last glance at the wolf (and visible shiver) she walked away, leaving the boy alone with angry predator.

Kibum waited until she left before he turned to the wolf. “She’s gone now, calm down.” He said but the wolf didn’t stop growling, only looking the way where the girl disappeared.

“Hey.. Hey, look at me!” he called out to the wolf and although the green eyes turned to him, the growling didn’t stop which surprised the boy.

The wolf hasn’t growled at him ever since he came so Kibum wasn’t used to be the one receiving such a treatment. But it also made him angry because he didn’t even do anything!

“So what! Now you’re angry with me?” Kibum frowned and when the growling didn’t stop he groaned and threw his arms in the air. “You know what, I’m not gonna argue with you. You want me gone? Good, I’m going.” He shook his head and turned around.

The growling suddenly stopped but his pride didn’t allow him to turn around. If the wolf could be childish then so could he, damn it! He was aware that he was being ridiculous, seeing that the wolf was still just an animal and he was a human but he couldn’t help it. He was even nice enough to send Lana away because of him and he was growling at him? Well, two can play that game.

Kibum walked straight to the cage of his best friend – the lynx – who was already waiting for him.

“Hey, buddy.” Kibum grinned and once he was inside he sat down, laughing in delight when the wild cat sprawled on top of his legs. “Wow, you’re so clingy. I love it.” The boy said while petting his back. “You know.. you really are the best friend I’ve ever had.” Kibum said suddenly, his words coming out in a low voice. “And calling you buddy all the time feels so wrong. I think I will name you. But don’t worry! I will write names and read them to you so you can pick one yourself, really.” Kibum said quickly and when he looked down at the lynx he was surprised to see that sad look in his eyes. “Wow, wow. Wait, you don’t want to? I’m- I won’t do it then, don’t worry.” He said and let out small chuckle before he kissed the animal’s head. “It feels impersonal when I don’t call you by any name but if you don’t like it I won’t name you.” Kibum said, rubbing the wild cat behind his ears, earning loud purrs. “I wish we could really talk. I could complain to you about that idiotic wolf.. and you could give me an advice.” Kibum chuckled but sighed after a moment. “Did you hear it, too? People around here gossip about me again. How come that the place which felt like home is starting to feel so unfamiliar?” he whispered and kept hugging the carnivore before he yawned and stretched his arms. “I should go. I’m tired and.. OH!” Kibum said and laughed suddenly. “Lana came to visit me today, would you believe it?” he laughed again, shaking his head when the lynx stuck out his tongue to show displeasure. “I know, I wasn’t very happy either but well, what’s done is done.” He said, kissed the animal’s head again and then stood up.

He tried to ignore the sad whine coming from the lynx but it was impossible. “No, you know I would love to stay or take you with me but I can’t.” he sighed, petted his back and after wishing him goodnight he left the cage.

The boy had his dinner, his shower and he was snuggly lying in his bed. His mind has jumped to things that happened that day but he decided not to think of it. He would solve it tomorrow after he would get sleep. He knew that the wolf would be okay the next day and he didn’t know whether he should play the sulking one or not.

“You’ll figure it out tomorrow. Sleep now.” He told himself, yawning again before he finally fell asleep.

**_H O W L ! ! !_ **

****

****

Kibum shot up on his bed when a loud howl pierced through the air. The boy knew right a way that it was his wolf howling but this was a sound he has never heard before. The black wolf has howled before but this sound was different and it made small hair on Kibum’s neck stand up in awareness. Something was not right.

With that thought in his head, the boy quickly stood up, took his jacket and went out. He was aware that Minho was somewhere out there so he didn’t have to worry but something in his heart told him to go. Because in the past week, there was no howling so something must have happened. The wolf was obviously upset or angry and Kibum was too worried to let it pass.

Once outside, he didn’t even look around, he simply headed straight to the wolf’s cage. Everything around was dark but the cage was lit up with small lamp just like any other days.

The wolf’s scent hit Kibum’s nose and he bit his lip. He was suddenly aware that there might be something wrong and he wasn’t well prepared to fight. However, he was not one to get scared so he bravely opened the cage. Or wanted to open the cage. Wanted, because the lock was unlocked already.

Shit! Has someone entered the cage and hurt the wolf?

The boy burst inside the cage, looking around frantically and searching for the black fur but he didn’t find it. He wanted to call out to the wolf but didn’t know how. He didn’t have a name. Crap.

Kibum started walking further into the cage until he spotted a person in the back of the cage. At first, he thought it was Minho but the person was much shorter and had broad back which was turned to Kibum.

“Hey! Who are you??” he hurried closer but stopped dead in his track when the said person turned around.

And a pair of beautiful, familiar green eyes were staring at him.

It was easy. Kibum knew who this person was although he has no idea how it was possible or if he was still dreaming.

“It’s you…” he whispered shakily and watched the man tilt his head but never take his eyes off the boy.

“Yes, it’s me.”

And there it was. The voice he has heard in his dreams and the last time in his head when the wolf was sniffing him. It was even clearer now and Kibum shivered, letting out small gasp. It was unbelievable and crazy just as he felt. This could not be happening.

“But-“ he started, not being able to look away from the handsome male in front of him.

He couldn’t doubt that. These were eyes of the wolf he liked so much and the scent was all around him as well. Even the voice matched. But then, there were those strong arms and chest he didn’t know and the whole body of the man was emitting strength and strangely.. also warmth.

“You asked me how do I do it. I’m not an ordinary wolf. You guessed so much.” The man spoke and took two steps closer to Kibum, stepping into the light of the lamp.

Even the way he walked, the calm posture and everything was the same as the canine’s Kibum knew. And yet, the boy took a step back when he noticed the man was closer than he wanted him to be. It was a normal reaction and it caused the man to stop approaching him.

“Don’t fear me, Key. When I said you’re mine.. I meant it. You can feel it too, can’t you?” the man with that soft and attractive voice spoke lowly, pinning Kibum down with his glowing green eyes.

And Kibum couldn’t deny the fact just like he couldn’t all this time. Ever since the wolf came to the ZOO, Kibum felt strangely pulled to him and it was obvious that the canine only let Kibum to get close. The boy has long accepted the weird feeling. But staying here, in front of the grown man instead of beautiful black wolf was different. He was overwhelmed because he KNEW the male was saying truth. Kibum saw his wolf in this man. But that didn’t mean he was all too ready to accept it. His wolf has just become a human, for god’s sake! Very attractive and warm human.

“Hyung! We heard you howl- OH.”

Kibum got startled by someone running into the cage and when he turned around he spotted Minho, along with shorter, very pretty boy with plush lips.

And special golden eyes Kibum knew very well.

“You, too?” the gasp that left his lips felt so strange as he was looking into the eyes of his favorite lynx.

“Taemin, Minho..” Kibum’s wolf, or well, the male has spoken as if greeting both males.

“Taemin?” Kibum whispered and saw how the boy’s eyes widened in surprise but also lit up with beautiful glint.

“Yes. And I’m Jonghyun.” The attractive voice said, making Kibum look at him in wonder.

“Jonghyun?” the boy whispered and watched as those green eyes started glowing just like he remembered them to.

“Yes, my cousin.” The boy – Taemin – spoke softly, getting Kibum’s attention again.

The veterinarian could see how Taemin’s eyes became moist but he couldn’t be sure if he wasn’t just seeing things. This was his friend. His precious lynx right in front of him and he had a name. And the name suited him so damn much.

“Wait-“ Kibum suddenly said, widening his eyes as he looked from Jonghyun to Taemin. “Cousins???”

All males in the cage knew there was a lot to explain and they were afraid it couldn’t be done in one night. But they would definitely try.


	5. The Legend

Kibum had no idea what to do. His mind was a mess and the scent filling his nose was not helping at all.

“Am I still dreaming?” he said after a moment, looking at the men around him.

But would a dream feel so real? As if wanting to text his freedom, he tried to take a step away from the wolf. _No. Jonghyun._ That was his name, right? And if he couldn’t move, then it was all a dream.

But the boy’s feel moved exactly at the same time as the wolf spoke.

“No, this is not a dream. I know you’re confused, but we will explain.” He said and his voice warmed Key’s heart.

Because damn, this was the voice that haunted him in his dreams!

“Key, come sit down. We can talk.” The lynx said with bright and yet careful eyes as he walked toward the rocks at the back of the cage.

Minho followed the boy but Key couldn’t get himself to move. This was crazy.

But since he could walk and he was very aware of his surroundings, he knew that it was not a dream.

His heart picked up the pace and his hands started to tremble slightly. _What the hell?? What kind of sick joke is this?!_

He was probably too lost in his own head to notice that Jonghyun was slowly approaching him. It was only when he felt warm hand on his shoulder that he focused again. He would have backed away from the touch if he didn’t get caught in Jonghyun’s beautiful eyes. Those deep green eyes he loved so much.

This was familiar. Looking into those orbs was familiar and Kibum’s heartbeat slowed down slightly.

The shorter male looked so damn pleased and Key could no longer deny that this was his wolf.

As if sensing the change within the boy, the wolf’s eyes brightened and changed to pale green. And for a moment, they were just staring at each other as always.

“Wow, Key. Is this the stare you were talking about before?” Taemin’s voice was heard and Key finally broke away from the trance.

“Tae, they were having a moment. You just ruined it.” Minho said with sigh and Key’s cheeks reddened. 

“What stare?” Jonghyun tilted his head curiously but Kibum’s lips were sealed.

There was no way he would say how those eyes almost drove him crazy.

“Oh. Key often came to me and talked.. or complained about the way you looked at him. He really likes your eyes, you know? But for obvious reasons, he was also confused and uncomfortable.” Taemin said and Kibum’s eyes widened.

_What the hell?? You traitor!_ Those were the thoughts in his mind as he glared at the boy, trying to ignore the fact that this was really true. Because no one else would know such an information.

And Key was trying to wrap his head around the fact but these people were acting so normal! As if they were just normal friends and met to hang out!

The wolf looked so pleased at the information and Kibum just really wanted to scream. Why? Because this was not normal! Although he felt pretty comfortable looking into the man’s eyes and felt nice when his favorite lynx’s eyes turned to him, he was still kind of freaking out. This was not normal.

It seemed like the two animals noticed the change in him because Taemin’s expression became worried and Jonghyun was frowning as well.

“I’ll.. go fetch some water for Kibum.” Minho spoke softly, standing up and leaving the cage.

“Are you okay?” Jonghyun’s deep voice filled Kibum’s ears and he snorted.

“Of course I’m not okay. You all act like it was normal for you to be here. For you to talk to me. But I’m going crazy here. What the hell is happening.” He said in that sassy voice but he also sounded confused.

“I’m sorry..” Taemin said lowly, his head hanging down in guilt and it pulled on Kibum’s heart.

This was his lynx. The friend he appreciated and loved for years. The one who always made his mood better, the one who always cuddled him. And now seeing him sad like that made the boy feel like jerk.

“It’s just.. I’m happy to be able to talk to you. Finally. And it’s just hard to start explaining. There is so much to explain.” Taemin spoke and his voice was lacking the brightness it had before.

_I’m happy, too,_ he wanted to say but his lips didn’t move.

“Let’s start from the beginning. I wasn’t here before so you have to say that alone, Taemin.” The wolf spoke and Taemin nodded, looking up at the veterinarian.

Kibum licked his lips and slowly walked toward the rocks so he could sit down. Something was telling him that it will be a long night.

“I think you should start by telling him what you are.” Minho appeared in the cage, handing a bottle of water to the boy who accepted it and drank a bit of it. “It was easier to me to accept it after Tae explained that to me.” He said and sat down next to the said boy.

“We are shapeshifters.” Jonghyun started slowly. “There are not many and none of us live in a human world. We live need in the forest because people usually notice that we are different. And besides, living in our own place is more comfortable.” He said in that attractive voice and if Kibum wasn’t actually interested in that explanation, he would have been distracted by that voice because it felt amazing to hear it so clearly, unlike his dreams.

“Shapeshifters don’t exist. It’s a myth. A child’s story.” Key said right a way, blinking his brown eyes.

“You’re talking to us, though. Do we feel like a myth to you?” he said, his green eyes boring into the depth of Kibum’s soul as always when he looked at him.

And the boy couldn’t deny that it felt real. It was real.

“Thought so.” Jonghyun nodded with small smile which made Kibum’s heart skip a beat because he was not allowed to be that handsome. “As you know.. I’m a wolf. I’m actually a.. pure blood wolf which is why I’m bigger than ordinary wolf. That’s also why I heal faster and why I’m so strong.” 

“And why you love to brag..” Minho mumbled but one small growl from Jonghyun made him look up. Taemin next to him was chuckling lowly. Minho and Jonghyun had 'special' friendship.

“It’s true though. Jonghyun hyung is the strongest from our family. My dad and his mom are siblings.” Taemin said, as if distracting his cousin.

“But.. you’re not a wolf.” Kibum pointed out, tilting his head.

“Yes. Shapeshifters, when they are born from a mixed marriage, take on a shape of animal that suits them the most. In my case, my mom’s gracefulness as a lynx suited me better.” He explained and Kibum couldn’t not to notice how proud and affectionate Minho looked while looking at him.

“How are you involved in this story, mr. night guard?” Kibum asked with squinted eyes and Minho rubbed his nape sheepishly, as if feeling guilty that he didn’t tell him sooner.

“I think that it will be better if I start the story and Minho will come up there.” Taemin said softly and Key’s eyes softened as he nodded his head.

“We live in a forest that’s far away from here but I.. As a baby, I loved running around a lot. I was hyperactive child.” He shrugged with grin and then continued. “One day, I was playing too far from our home. I didn’t know it was that far. And suddenly, there were men who caught me and took me away. I couldn’t shift because I knew stories about what happened to those who trusted humans. So I only let them to take me.” He admitted and he didn’t look very proud of himself.

Kibum remembered when the lynx was brought to the ZOO. He looked so small though. How come that he wasn’t as young as Kibum thought he was? Was Kibum that blind?

As if reading his mind, Taemin spoke right a way. “It’s okay. There is no way people would guess our age right because we don’t age as other animals. Nor humans.” He explained and then his smile brightened. “I was very scared when they brought me here but you.. when I met you, it was like meeting a sun! You’re so beautiful, hyung.” He said excitedly.

Kibum’s cheeks became rosy at the compliment but also over the fact that he was called hyung. By his favorite lynx. How many times has he imagined how it would feel if the boy was a human and called him hyung? And now here he was, prettier than Key has imagined, and also cuter, and he called him hyung.

“You should probably explain, Taemin.” Jonghyun spoke with hint of smile on his plush lips when he saw how dazed the veterinarian was.

“Right. Sorry.” Taemin chuckled and then continued. “It’s.. something about you. Your way of talking and taking care of animals. It’s like.. you treat animals as equals. And the animals feel it, you know? Just like I felt it back then. When you checked up on me, I felt much calmer and less scared. You called me baby.” The boy laughed softly, remembering that day.

“That’s why animals let you in. Why they feel comfortable with you. You understand them and they appreciate it.” Jonghyun said and Kibum was just looking from one cousin to another.

It was overwhelming. All the information felt like from a movie and Key didn’t appreciate it. But his mind was focused and he was eager to hear more. He wanted to finally understand everything. And since he knew that he didn’t make up the voice in his head, he felt better. Or wait, why even was there a voice in his head?

His eyes searched for the green eyes which were staring at him the whole time. And again, as if he could read his mind, Jonghyun nodded once. And again, understanding him even without words, Kibum knew that he will get an explanation.

But Kibum also felt happy and proud, knowing that he really was some kind of ‘animal whisperer’. If the animals really liked him, he was very pleased.

“But.. how come you never told me? You could have just.. told me. Or didn’t you trust me enough?” Kibum asked after a moment and the disappointment was evident in his eyes. “I see that you told Minho. Why not me?”

Taemin’s eyes were guilty when he looked at his bestfriend (because yes, Key was his bestfriend). If he had a pair of ears on his head, they would be flattened down by then. “Of course I do trust you. More than anyone. But.. Jonghyun hyung had to be the one to tell you.”

“What? But he wasn’t here.” Key said, very confused in that moment.

“But I knew he was coming.”

“How?” 

“He knew I would come find him. Sooner or later.” Jonghyun said as he walked slowly but gracefully toward Kibum, sitting down next to him.

The boy’s heartbeat was very fast when he felt his presence next to him. Kibum has never been the shy type but the wolf, Jonghyun, had that weird effect on him.

“But.. why did it have to be you?” Key asked after a moment, his eyes searching Jonghyun’s and when their gazes met, he almost melted.

The male’s eyes glowed in new shade of green and Kibum was mesmerized. But also afraid to ask if it was real or if he was just seeing things.

“He will get to that part of story. I just.. want to finish my part.” Taemin spoke with small smile on his lips and when Key’s attention was back on him, he started talking again.

“I really got to like you a lot. I loved the way you called me your friend and always spent time with me. I always felt guilty and sad that I can’t reveal myself to you, actually. Especially when you opened up and said that you were sad about not being able to call me by any name. And you even said that you will read names for me. It was so.. thoughtful. But I already had a name and I felt guilty I couldn’t give it to you.”

And Kibum saw it. He saw the guilt in his eyes back then, but he thought that the lynx only didn’t like the fact that the human wanted to name him. And the other times he thought that the carnivore was hurt. He never even stopped to think that maybe, just maybe, he already had his own name.

“I’m sorry..” he mumbled and Taemin looked at him, obviously surprised. 

“What? No! I am the one who’s supposed to feel sorry. If I could, I would have let you know, really.” Taemin shook his head and hands in front of him.

“Go on with the story, baby. I deserve a spotlight.” Minho said jokingly and Kibum’s suspicion was only confirmed with those words.

Taemin blushed lightly and nudged his arm but then cleared his throat and spoke. “Jinki hyung found me first.”

The poor lynx didn’t get further in his speech though, because Kibum widened his eyes and gasped. “What even does Jinki have to do with this? He’s not.. I mean.. he’s not.. one of you, is he?”

Minho laughed at that and shook his head. “Of course he’s not one of them. Told you he’s my step-brother. And shapeshifters don’t live among humans, remember?”

Key remembered that information but he couldn’t think well because the name of his boss just surprised him. “Keep making fun of me and I’ll make you remember that you’re speaking to an animal whisperer, Choi Minho.” He warned the man who only chuckled and held his hands in front of himself.

“Like Minho said, hyung is not one of us but.. he loves Jonghyun’s mom and he’s very loyal friend of my dad.” Taemin spoke and this time didn’t let anyone to interrupt him. “So he found me here and reported to our families. I didn’t know back then, but when he approached me to take me back home.. I didn’t want to leave anymore. Because by that time.. I met Minho.” He said and beautiful, loving smile blossomed on his lips. “I knew I found the one I loved. He came to visit the ZOO and found me and.. it was just.. electrifying to meet him.”

“I knew he was different. It was an instant pull toward him. I couldn’t fight it and came to visit him at night. And after the 5th night, he showed me.” Minho said dreamily and Kibum almost shivered at the cheesiness.

“And he didn’t freak out.” Taemin laughed softly, obviously very happy. “It was just a feeling. You know… People say that you know, when you know. Well, I knew.” He shrugged with grin and then cleared his throat. “I told Jinki what happened and my family let me stay here on one condition. Jinki hyung takes care of everything. And so.. he did. He became a partner of the original boss and became the boss here since the man couldn’t be here. He was very happy when he found out that Minho and I are dating. Of course, Minho was assigned as a night guard so we could spend time together. He always came to me, brought me clothes, meal and all. And the next day, Jinki hyung would delete the footage from the cameras so there would be no evidence of it.” Taemin explained everything, sounding very proud of their way and Kibum had to admit it was clever.

But at the same time, he felt disappointed that he wasn’t a part of that big secret. He was just someone working there while there were things happening around.

His heart clenched at the thought and Jonghyun next to him sighed as if he felt it. And Key started to wonder if the wolf really felt what was happening in his head and heart. He just always seemed to sense that there was something wrong.

“They couldn’t tell you.” Jonghyun said in low voice and it felt like it was meant only for Kibum to hear.

But of course, Taemin heard it, too and it made him look sadly at his best friend. “I wanted to, I swear. But.. like I said, it had to be Jonghyun hyung.”

“Then why didn’t you send after him sooner?” Key asked in low voice, keeping his eyes on the boy.

“I didn’t send after him. He.. had to come on his own.”

“What kind of bullshit is that?” Kibum frowned because he was too confused. 

And he hated being confused.

“I will be the one to explain that.” Jonghyun said and the moment Kibum looked at him, he was caught in those beautiful orbs. 

No matter what form the wolf was in, he still captivated the boy.

“And we.. will let you talk about it.” Taemin said and stood up which surprised Key.

He should stay alone with the man??

_You were always alone with him, you idiot,_ he told himself but still felt like this was different. And also, he didn’t want the lynx to leave. He didn’t even have a chance to really look at him and remember how he looked!

Taemin’s eyes brightened when he saw that Key was looking at him. “From now on, we can meet anytime. During the night, of course. We can even meet tonight after you two are done talking but you need to sleep.” The boy said and then bit his lip. “I.. am really sorry for keeping this from you. I hope you won’t be mad at me for a long time. I was so excited to tell you everything and be able to talk to you.”

His words warmed Key’s heart. Looking into those golden eyes showed him that this was his dear friend, indeed. And although he was disappointed, he was sure that Jonghyun’s explanation will hopefully make him understand. So, he couldn’t really be mad at the sweet boy.

“I’m not mad. And.. we will have a chance to catch up.” He said and it was amazing how Taemin’s whole body showed how happy he was. 

“Amazing! Thank you so much, hyung. We will definitely talk later.” He grinned and then did something no one expected. 

Except Key. Because as he realized, this was the same lynx, just in human body. So when the boy threw his arms around Kibum, he wasn’t surprised and simply hugged him back. Why? Because they were way past shy behavior. Key cuddled the lynx everyday, after all. Minho and Taemin left after the hug although the lynx looked like he wanted to stay. However, Minho made sure to pull him away.

And then it was only Kibum and Jonghyun there.

And the boy suddenly felt how he tensed and his heart started beating much faster. The tension around them was palpable and Key couldn’t look up for a moment.

“You don’t need to be so uncomfortable, Key. It’s just me. You can feel it, too.” The wolf said and Kibum shivered when he said his name.

It was the exact feeling he got from the dream and that was driving him crazy. When he imagined that this man, only in animal’s body, was the one who sniffed him, his cheeks burnt.

“I have never been comfortable around you, in the first place.” Key snorted lowly and then slowly turned his attention to the man.

God, he was so handsome and beautiful and just.. looking like a royal. Which he probably was in his society. 

_Society? Really, Key??_ He groaned internally but the small smile on Jonghyun’s lips distracted him.

“Of course you were.” Jonghyun rolled his eyes playfully and Key was mesmerized once again.

He cleared his throat and licked her lips (ignoring the way Jonghyun’s eyes watched that action). “So.. you said you will tell me the story. I’m listening.”

“You’re taking it quite well.” The wolf said suddenly and the younger boy didn’t know if he was teasing him or not.

“I thought I was dreaming. And I’m still thinking about that. So, I’m not sure how ‘well’ that is.” 

“Exactly. Others might have run away by now. You stayed and are yourself.” The man said with boyish smile.

“Right now, I’m thinking about leaving, so you better start explaining, Jonghyun.” Kibum said because he was nervous to be alone with the wolf in human body but he realized that he said his name.

It rolled off his tongue effortlessly and he loved how it sounded. 

And he wasn’t the only one, it seemed. Because when his eyes turned to Jonghyun, his green eyes were glowing like they did sometimes. Kibum knew that in a moment like this, the wolf would have been doing something stupid and startling like leaning toward him to sniff him. Thank god that he wasn’t a wo-

_** Ba – dump ** _

Jonghyun’s face was much closer than he remembered it. Kibum could even count his eyelashes if he wanted. His face up close was even more handsome and it made Kibum breathless. He was afraid his heart would collapse from beating so quickly. But he just couldn’t look away from those captivating eyes.

_** Ba – dump ** _

The wolf’s face was getting closer and closer and the poor boy thought that he was going to kiss him. His lips parted in anticipation without him knowing and he was frozen in his seat. It was like his body just kept trembling but couldn’t move. All thoughts left his head and his eyes closed on their own accord. 

_** Ba – dump  ** _

No kiss. The wolf didn’t press his inviting lips against his own, no. But Kibum’s heart skipped a beat when he felt the man’s nose nudge his earlobe and then press against the thin skin behind his ear. He whimpered lowly because this gesture was just like when he was in his wolf’s body but the wet lips that pressed small kiss there as he inhaled Kibum’s scent felt much more intimate and pleasurable than cold snout.

“My name.. say it again..” he said in his deep voice and Key trembled slightly.

How was it possible that only his voice had such an effect on him? Another wet kiss on the patch of skin behind his ear awoken him from his trance, though. 

He didn’t know how he got the courage or how even did his hands listen to him but he pushed the wolf away softly.

“The story. I need to know.” He whispered and only then did he realize that he was actually breathless as if he has run a mile.

Jonghyun didn’t argue but it was visible he had a hard time to pull away. It was visible in the way his muscles protested but he did as he was told, sitting back to his place on a rock.

After taking a deep breath he looked down at hands that crossed between his knees as he was leaning on them.

“I knew that Taemin was away and I missed him. We were cousins and we used to play together. I dotted on him. But when the word came to me that he wanted to stay in a human world because he found love.. I didn’t want to come and make him come back because I missed him.” Jonghyun started and Kibum hummed.

After he got past the initial shock of the wolf’s action he could focus on his words. “How come you’re here then?”

“Taemin’s sister is getting married. She’s pregnant and she wants her little brother there. We knew that .. others might not survive if they come to your world so I offered to come and tell him to attend the wedding.”

It made a sense and the boy found himself nodding along those words. Jonghyun.. was definitely stronger than anyone and that’s how he survived. He was right – not anyone would survive.

“It was.. and still is degrading to let people look at me and Taemin like we were some circus animals. Our blood is different and we shouldn’t be kept here, behind glass walls.” The wolf said suddenly and Kibum realized that he was right with his assumptions before.

“Why are you still here then? Why don’t you go back?” he asked curiously and saw how Jonghyun’s shoulders tensed. 

The wolf was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans but he looked so attractive.

“Because of you.” Came the answer and Key blinked his eyes in surprise.

“Me? Why?”

“You know.. in my pack and our forest.. there’s been a legend going on even before I was born. The legend said that the strongest of the born alphas, the pureblood worth of being the king, will have a fated mate. It will be a bond so strong that no words are needed. Just one gaze into each other’s eyes, just a close presence of each other and they will know that they belong together. The alpha’s mate won’t be a wolf but his strength and personality will be stronger than any other wolf. His heart will be so pure that all the other animals will feel the need to submit to him. That’s why people will call him animal whisperer.” Jonghyun was talking lowly and slowly, letting each word sink into Kibum’s head.

And they did. The more Jonghyun talked, the more Kibum understood. He meant him. The animal whisperer and the mate.. it was Kibum, wasn’t it?

His heart stopped beating for a moment and then started in abnormal speed. _No.. what kind of stupid tale is that?_ He frowned and shook his head but Jonghyun saw it and he knew his doubt and feelings as always.

“The true alpha will have to find his mate on his own. No one can tell him where the person is and no one can show the person our world before the alpha. He must be the one to show and explain.” He continued but Key shook his head again.

“No, stop. That cannot be me. That’s not me.”

“Key.. but you felt it, didn’t you? The way your heart leaped to me and your blood almost sang in your veins when you first saw me.” Jonghyun said in soothing and sweet voice, as if talking to someone who was on the verge of breaking down.

_ When his eyes met the wolf’s, he let out small gasp. It wasn’t intentional and Kibum couldn’t stop it from coming out. The wolf had the most beautiful green eyes Kibum has ever seen. They held so much power, so much beauty. And they were staring right into the Kibum’s soul. Well, at least it felt like that. _

_ Ba-dump _

_ Kibum’s breath hitched in his throat and his hands started to tremble. But the boy wasn’t afraid and it was very weird. He should be afraid. Terrified, even. But all he could think of was how the wolf was observing him. And how he felt so small underneath his gaze. His heart was beating like crazy and Kibum was worried that the wolf heard it. _

Kibum remembered that moment and it was always weird to him how the wolf made him feel things he has never felt. But.. being a shapeshifter’s mate? That was not possible.

“You couldn’t stop thinking about me just like I couldn’t stop thinking about you. The moment our gazes met, the bond pulled us together. I could feel emotions from you and we could understand each other without talking. And then, you got your dreams about me. Because you crave me. You want to be with me. And I was there. In every dream of yours, I was there, pulling you closer, marking you as mine. With my scent, with my hands and words.. I couldn’t let you go.” Jonghyun admitted. Or maybe just explained how things were.

But they were being too much in that moment. Key’s whole body was shaking lightly and his cheeks were flushed when he remembered those weird dreams where he made up a face and voice for the wolf. So it wasn’t him making things up but it was.. the wolf visiting him in his dreams?

“It’s normal for me to smell your scent. I’m a wolf, my sense of smell is perfect. But.. the fact that you could catch my scent just proves that it’s true. Only a true mate, no matter what race, will be able to smell his mate. And you did. And you responded to all of my calls and actions. You’re not sick, nor weird, Key. You’re just my mate. You’re not attracted to other animals because they are not me and vice versa. Our bond became even stronger when you accepted your feelings. I was able to feel you even more. Because no, I can’t read your mind but your body and the scent you give off show me things. Just like your heartbeat. Once we.. if..” he started but didn’t know how to form the sentence. “You will be able to read me that well, too. Because it’s not only you who became mine. But also me becoming yours.” He said and his eyes were lit up in that special kind of green.

And Kibum, despite being overwhelmed, couldn’t look away. It was just like the wolf said. He was captured and couldn’t fight it. And he didn’t want to. Hearing those words about belonging to each other sounded so good, so romantic.

It was crazy but this explained everything.

“It’s crazy..” Key whispered but he couldn’t deny the truth.

He knew that there was something special about the wolf. He knew it right when he saw it. And when he actually accepted his feelings, he felt much better. His life has never felt so nice and just.. right.

“It is. But you have always felt that you are different from other people, right? You always felt closer to animals than any other people.” 

And the wolf was right again. Kibum has always felt like he was supposed to befriend animals more than people. People were vicious and pretentious. Animals were pure and honest with everything they did.

“I know I’m right, Key. My heart knows..” Jonghyun said lowly and the boy looked at him.

Kibum felt lost but at the same time he felt that this was right. He had no idea if it really was a fate but he couldn’t keep denying that it felt right. He belonged to the black wolf from the moment he came to the ZOO. From the moment he picked the veterinarian to be the one who can come close to him.

They belonged together.

And Kibum’s heart leaped at that realization.

It seemed like Jonghyun felt it, too because his lips pulled into blinding smile that made Kibum’s heart fluttered. 

“So beautiful.” He whispered just like a few times before when he was mesmerized by the wolf.

And the reaction he got was quite similar, too. With the difference that this was not a wolf but grown man.

Jonghyun reached out his strong, hand and cupped Kibum’s cheek. The warmed that seeped through the boy’s cheek made his breathe out lowly and his eyes stayed on those green ones.

It felt like the wolf was waiting for an approval so Key let his lips form small, shy smile. And that was all the man needed.

His thumb caressed Key’s cheek as he leaned in and this time, the boy knew that he was going to be kissed. He saw that in the predator’s eyes which were weirdly soft and gentle. Their breaths mixed together when Jonghyun’s face leaned to Key’s – so close that their noses touched. Both males closed their eyes and took a breath, taking in each other’s scents before Kibum felt that soft tiers press against his own.

It felt like a firework went off in his body. Soft flames spread through his veins until he felt giddy all over. It was like his heart was melting and forming an invisible chain which reached out of his body and slipped inside of Jonghyun’s body, wrapping around his own heart. Because suddenly, he felt hyper aware of Jonghyun’s heartbeat, of his breath and of the feelings which were as strong as his own. 

It was almost too strong for the boy to handle but once the wolf’s lips started to move slowly, he hummed in delight and reciprocated the kiss. Those burning flames now felt like calming river, soothing his nerves and letting his heart float in pure pleasure.

He was getting breathless, the oxygen in his lungs disappearing with each satisfied sigh he let out during the kiss. And once Jonghyun slowly pulled away, Kibum gasped for air, his eyes fluttering open as he looked at the man in wonder. His cheeks were rosy and heartbeat loud in his ears but the smile Jonghyun gave him made him smile back.

Yes, this was right. He loved this feeling.

“Wow,” he said, sounding dazed.

“Yeah. Wow.” Jonghyun repeated with small, throaty chuckle.

Both of them stayed quiet for a moment, just taking in the reality and wondering what all this meant.

Key was the first between them who voiced his question out. “What.. now? What does this mean?” he asked lowly and looked at the male who straightened in his ‘seat’.

Jonghyun ruffled his hair slightly before he breathed out and turned to the beautiful boy. “This means.. that you should come back home with me.”

_What????_


	6. Goodbye

Kibum entered his room and fell down on his bed. His heart was pounding in his chest and his face was flushed but he couldn’t move at all. The male felt paralyzed, trying to process what has happened just a while ago. Now, that he was back in his bed, he felt like he has never left it and it was all just a dream. But the tingling sensation on his lips proved him otherwise. He could still feel the kiss and when he remembered it, his heart skipped a beat. He has really allowed the wolf (in a human body) to kiss him. And if things Jonghyun said were true, then they were mates.

“Mate, huh?” he mumbled, biting his lip.

He still couldn’t believe it. The things that were said. And the fact that there were people who could turn into animals if they wanted. Kibum has always loved animals and felt comfortable when he should spend time with them but now, he felt afraid to go to the animals. What if there are more? What if one of the cheetahs or one of the bears are just like that? His mind felt like it would explode soon. He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. 

It was too much. Just the thought of being Jonghyun’s mate was already too much so the other thing they talked about was just a bit over the top.

The veterinarian looked up at the ceiling again as he remembered his conversation with the wolf.

_ *** FLASHBACK *** _

_ “What? I should go.. where?” Kibum asked after he finally gained back his voice. _

_ Hearing Jonghyun’s words just made him speechless. What did that even mean?! _

_ “As my mate.. You should come with me. I can’t stay here because I have a pack I need to lead. Lives I’m responsible for.” Jonghyun said and it was obvious that despite liking the idea of Kibum leaving with him, he didn’t like putting the boy into this position. _

_ His green eyes were honest and bright, but he seemed worried about Key’s reaction. And he had a reason to be worried. The boy didn’t look like he wanted to follow him just like that. _

_ “You must be kidding me. So you’re saying I should just pack my stuff and go to your forest?” It sounded sassy and rude, Key could hear it himself, but he was too shocked to care. _

_ However, the way Jonghyun’s eyes changed color to something darker, he knew that he has hurt him with his words.  _

_ “I understand you’re shocked and it might sound terrible for you but.. our life there isn’t limited like you think it is. We have houses and everything else, we just don’t live close to humans.” He explained and then sighed, standing up slowly just to pace slightly through the cage.  _

_ He seemed almost anxious and it was probably the first time Kibum saw him like that. The wolf has always carried himself the way it would seem like nothing and no one could touch him. Even when he was tied down and injured, he only showed how confident and strong he was. _

_ Of course, Key has seen his cute and obedient side as well, but this was new kind of vulnerable and the wolf was showing it to him because he trusted him. And Key was nothing but rude to him. He knew that there must have been truth in all the things he said since he could feel the bond Jonghyun was talking about. But despite feeling it, he wasn’t really ready to accept it all. _

_ What did the wolf say? That he was taking it well? Well, seemed like he wasn’t. _

_ “I’m not.. saying that you live like animals-“ he started but Jonghyun interrupted him. _

_ “We **are** animals.” _

_ “Yes, I know. But not just mere animals. So, what I wanted to say was, that I can’t just throw away my life here. What if I went with you? We would come there and what would happen? I would live my human life among you, shapeshifters? What would happen, Jonghyun? Would I hide there? Or meet your people? It’s not that easy.” Kibum said with sigh but he did notice the small light in Jonghyun’s eyes when he said his name again. _

_ It was obvious that the male liked hearing his name and honestly, Kibum loved saying it. Now that he knew his name and could talk to him, it was a relief like no other. Key wasn’t stupid. He could feel the craving and the strong pull toward the man in front of him. He has dreamt about him, for God’s sake! This was the wolf who didn’t let him sleep at night or eat in peace when he didn’t see him. But Key was also just a human with fragile feelings. _

_ Jonghyun ruffled his own hair and looked around in frustration. He hasn’t expected the things to become this way. He wasn’t ready to give Kibum all the explanations he would deserve. _

_ “You’re right. It’s not that easy and I know I’m putting you into difficult situation. But..” he started and turned his green eyes at Kibum.  _

_ The boy could see how nervous he was but in a matter of seconds, all the tension left his body.  _

_ “I’m gonna answer your questions honestly, Key. But it might be too much for you. So please, promise me to hear me out till the end.”  _

_ Kibum’s whole body shuddered when that deep and soothing voice called his name. He still wasn’t used to hearing it so clearly. So that was the reason why he relaxed? Because he decided to be honest? His last words made him frown slightly because if he was asking him to stay and hear him out till the end, it must have been really bad, right? _

_ The boy nodded though, because he was curious, and listened to him attentively. _

_ “You wouldn’t be living your human life among us. If you.. decided to follow me home as my mate, I would never hide you either. I would take you to meet my mom who would instantly love you. I mean, who wouldn’t? And then, when you would spend some time getting to know the place, people and things around, I would.. make you mine. Heart, body, soul.” He spoke and his last sentence was spoken with intense stare into Kibum’s surprised eyes. _

_ His mind skipped a beat and started pounding dangerously in his ribcage.  _ Heart, body, soul? What does that even-, _ he thought to himself but the moment he thought of it, he got an idea what that could mean, and his cheeks flushed right a way. Could it mean that Jonghyun wanted to take him? Make love to him? At this thought, even his ears became bright red, burning just like his cheeks. He has dreamt about kisses and fleeting touches here and there but back then, he had no idea how the wolf looked. He simply imagined his eyes, lips and his scent. Now, seeing how attractive the male looked, it was almost impossible not to squirm in his seat. _

_ But of course, Jonghyun felt the change in him and his beautiful eyes started glowing. Kibum knew what it meant, and he could see how the male was holding back. What was the worst was, that the boy would want it. Would want him to come closer and take him to his arms or kiss him again. He was just a man, too, he craved things, okay? _

_ “Naughty boy.” Jonghyun said and gave Kibum a smirk that would have sent him down to the ground if he wasn’t sitting safely. _

_ Key looked up at the wolf and the man’s smirk disappeared, his eyes glowing even more. Why? The boy had no idea. _

_ “Stop it, Key. I am not done talking and you’re not making it easier for me to hold back.” He said under his breath and the younger boy blinked his eyes. _

_ “W-what do I do?” _

_ “Just the way you look at me. As if you want me to..” Jonghyun clenched his teeth and closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them and looked at the boy again. “Let me explain further.” He said with small smile playing on his tempting lips and when Key nodded he started talking again. “What I meant by heart, body and soul? I would like to think that your heart is already mine.” She started with his eyes lighting up into that special shade of green. “With us, our mate’s body is marked with our scent and a.. bite. It can cross the line of intimacy, that’s true.” He chuckled and Key’s heart melted a bit. “When I said you wouldn’t be living your human life, I meant. For me, to claim your soul as a part of mine, you would have to become one of us.” His sentence was softer than the others but Kibum heard it clearly. _

_ “One of.. you?” Confusion was written all over his face, and it was an understanding. _

_ “Yes.” Jonghyun said firmly and sat down next to the boy.  _

_ He reached out his hand and put it on top of Kibum’s as he spoke again, keeping his eyes at the latter. “Only a real mate can undergo that kind of change. It requires trust and utmost belief and desire. But it’s possible. And then, the mates become one.” He said softly but Key couldn’t get in the information. _

_ He didn’t even realize that Jonghyun was holding his hand because it was just too much. What kind of crap was that? How would he, a human, be able to change into a shapeshifter? That’s impossible! He’s a human with DNA and with heart and mind and everything. No one can simply decide to become an.. animal and make it happen! _

But this is your wolf. Why would he lie? He proves that things are possible, _ he argued with himself internally and shook his head, standing up. Jonghyun couldn’t simply attack him like this! How was he supposed to react? It wasn’t like he told him something about weather or stupid thing like that. He was telling him to leave his life and become a wolf because it was possible! _

_ His head was a mess and he needed to get away. He needed to clear his head. _

_ “You don’t have to give me answer now. I can wait.” Jonghyun said as if he knew what was going on inside of his head. _

_ And he probably knew. _

_ “I.. I can’t, Jonghyun. I can’t go with you. I don’t- I don’t even know you that well. I have a life here. I have a family.” Kibum stuttered a few times and it wasn’t like him at all but he couldn’t care less at the moment. _

_ He felt like a jerk when he said that because his only family were animals and Jinki and his life consisted of taking care of animals. But he just couldn’t agree to go somewhere he didn’t even know, with someone whom he didn’t even know, jesus! _

_ His heart was laughing at him because it felt like he knew Jonghyun more than anyone else in his life but he wasn’t listening. His brain knew what he was thinking about. _

_ The wolf’s eyes darkened, and corners of his mouth turned slightly downwards. He was also aware that Kibum’s life wasn’t all that great anyway, so he couldn’t understand why he would reject him right a way. “Don’t say it like that, please. I will give you time but don’t reject me just yet. It.. will be hard for you, too, if I left without you. And I will have to leave at one point, Key.” He said while looking up at the boy.  _

_ “I have to go. I need to.. clear my head. I’m sorry.” The boy shook his head and turned around, walking toward the exit of the cage but a warm grip around his wrist stopped him.  _

_ “Wait-“ Jonghyun said and turned him around so they were gazing at each other. “These past days.. I wished I could wish you a good night so.. Goodnight, Key. Please, think about it all tomorrow.” He whispered and then did something the veterinarian didn’t expect. _

_ He leaned in to press small kiss on Kibum’s plush lips. Their lips molded together right a way and Kibum’s heart was pounding once again. His lips were tingling and he felt the need to press closer against the strong body that was so close to his own. He wanted to wrap his around the wolf’s neck but as quickly as the kiss started, it also ended. Jonghyun pulled slowly away to breathe out on the younger boy’s lips, pecking it lightly once again before he stepped back. _

_ Kibum was dazed. His cheeks were flushed and hands trembling slightly but it was obvious that the wolf was letting him go because he wished to go just a while ago. And so, his body reacted on autopilot, turning around and walking out of the cage, straight to his home.  _

Home, huh? _ He thought while walking toward the apartment. _

_ *** END OF THE FLASHBACK *** _

He realized that he was actually scared. What if it was true? What if he really was Jonghyun’s mate and could have different life if he went with him? Would he be able to do it? To leave the ZOO and his life behind? Well, the wolf never said that he couldn’t visit the ZOO or people here if he wanted.

“No, Key, stop. You’re not gonna think about this. It’s crazy. You will live your life like you know.” He mumbled to himself and turned to lie on his side, closing his eyes.

He couldn’t fall asleep for a longer time but when he finally did, his dreams became like ones he has never had. It was obvious that it was only his fantasy because he dreamt about beautiful forest and animal shapeshifters in there. He dreamt about himself, with green eyes and happy smile on his lips when Jonghyun’s arms sneaked around his waist from behind and his nose filled with the scent he came to love. He could feel it so clearly though, as if he was really living it. A life with the wolf and his family.

When Kibum woke up in the morning, his feelings were all over the place. He still didn’t want to think about the things that were said yesterday but he couldn’t deny that he would love to have the life he dreamt about yesterday. But was it possible? Would it be like that? Easy and nice? What if the people living there, and Jonghyun’s family were against them?

Shaking his head, he tried to let go of those thoughts and went to work as always. It was slightly uncomfortable at first, because he was wondering if any of these animals he was checking up on were like Jonghyun and Taemin. But in the end, he decided that they weren’t because he didn’t have a feeling he got while being with the two shapeshifters. These animals were amazing, every single one of them, but they weren’t as smart or special as his favorite lynx and.. his wolf. 

The boy got slightly nervous when he was nearing the lynx’ cage which was ridiculous since they have been friends for years now, but he just couldn’t help it. Unlocking the cage, he entered and closed the door. Just as he turned around, he was tackled by the carnivore and it made him laugh genuinely, all off his nervousness disappearing. This was his lynx, his best friend. There was no need to feel nervous. 

“Well, hello. Did you miss me that much?” he chuckled, scratching the wild cat’s ears which earned him low purr. 

Taemin looked up at him with bright, golden eyes and nodded his head once which warmed Kibum’s heart. “Ah, you’re still as adorable as before.”

The lynx tilted his head curiously and Kibum understood what he was asking. He averted his eyes in shame and sighed before petting the animal’s head. “I guess.. that I thought you will be different. After yesterday.” He said lowly, looking at his friend. “It was too sudden, you know? And I still can’t really comprehend that all of it happened. I’m sorry.” He said and leaned down to kiss Taemin’s head. 

It seemed that the lynx understood because he put his paw on his thigh and shook his head once as if to tell him that it was okay.

“It’s not really okay. You’re my best friend, I shouldn’t have doubted you. But after all that Jonghyun told me yesterday..” he started and shook his head with another sigh.

“Are you talking to animals again?” Jinki’s amused voice caught his attention and he looked at his friend. 

“I’m always talking to animals. But I’m actually very interested in talking to you, hyung.” Kibum said with squinted eyes and Jinki’s expression turned curious.

“Wow, did I do something?”

“Actually? Yes.” He said with groan before he hugged Taemin. “I’ll be back in the evening, okay?” he gave the wild cat last smile before he stood up and came out of the cage. “Can we talk in your office?” he asked the man.

Jinki frowned slightly in confusion. “Don’t you have to go take care of the wolf?”

The veterinarian’s eyes gleamed slightly as he spoke. “That’s exactly what I want to talk about.”

“Okay, let’s go.” 

And so, they walked all the way to Jinki’s office, sitting in those comfortable chairs before Jinki tilted his head curiously. “So? What’s the matter, Key?”

“You tell me, hyung. You knew about everything but didn’t tell me.” He said lowly but his boss didn’t look like he knew what he was talking about. “I’ve met them. Jonghyun and Taemin.”

It was amazing how his eyes widened in recognition when he said those names. “Oh.”

“Oh? That’s all you’re gonna say?” Kibum asked unbelievingly. 

“I don’t know what else to say, Key.”

“What about why didn’t you tell me about it?” he frowned at his friend but Jinki was as composed as always.

“Come on, Key. I’m pretty sure they already told you why I couldn’t tell you those things. Jonghyun had to be the one to tell you.”

The younger male flushed slightly because since Jinki said that, it meant that he knew about him being the wolf’s true mate. If that even was really a thing. 

“And you believe that, hyung? You must know that it’s not possible.”

“Of course I do believe it. I have been a friend of their family for years now, Key. I have seen and lived through things that no one would deem possible, but they did happen, and I was there. I know all about mates and tales that go on in their clan.” He said in low but quite serious voice.

Kibum didn’t know what to do or feel. Jinki just confirmed that everything was true and possible and the boy had no idea how to deal with this information. He hoped that he would laugh it off and say that it wasn’t true but that didn’t happen.

“I understand that you’re confused and afraid but just know that they are staying here, far from their families only for you. They are waiting for you to make a decision and I know you will make a good one. You have always been different and liked animals more than people so think about that.” Jinki said in friendly voice and small smile on his lips.

“It’s too much, hyung. And the pressure is too much. I don’t-.. I can’t even go to Jonghyun right now. I can’t see him.” Kibum almost whispered.

_Not after the dream I had because I could make a mistake which I would regret,_ he thought to himself.

“He’ll be devasted.” Jinki said and although it wasn’t meant to hurt Kibum, it did.

“Just like I am now.” He said lowly and stood up.

He was about to leave the office when something came to his mind and he turned to look at his friend. “Tell me just one thing. Back then, when I couldn’t go to Jonghyun; why did you let him starve?”

“Oh, but I didn’t. He was free to feed himself at night in the kitchens. And Minho daily brought them food and clothes.” He shrugged with hint of smile and Kibum only groaned, shaking his head as he left the office.

He didn’t visit Jonghyun that day.

The boy only came to Taemin’s cage at night because he wanted to talk to him since they didn’t have much time the day before.

Seeing him standing there in his special beauty, Kibum smiled widely and opened his arms. Taemin didn’t hesitate and hugged his friend tightly.

“I’m so happy to see you here, hyung. Do you want to go visit Jonghyun together?” he asked and Key’s heart skipped a beat before he shook his head.

“No. No, I wanna talk to you today.” He smiled and Taemin’s face brightened.

He led the veterinarian toward the rocks in his cage and they sat down. “I was expecting you yesterday but Minho said you would have a lot to talk about with Jonghyun. Seems like he was right.” The boy laughed softly and then tilted his head. “How are you dealing with this all?”

Key, on the other hand, couldn’t really believe he was having a conversation with Taemin. It seemed unreal but so nice. And when he asked that question, Kibum chuckled shortly. “Not really well. Things I got to know yesterday.. it’s really too much. Jonghyun wants me to leave with him. He was talking about some change and mates and everything and it’s just surreal. How can I believe it and leave with him?”

“With us, hyung.” The lynx whispered, looking at his friend.

“What?” 

“We would all be leaving together. The reason why I haven’t left with Minho yet is, that I was waiting for you. I want you to come with us, too.” He said and Kibum’s eyes widened.

So even Taemin was saying that it’s true. And he wanted to leave, too. _What the hell???_

“But.. you can’t leave me here.” He said almost desperately and it was obvious that the younger boy was sad because of his words.

“That’s why.. I want you to come with us. I will have to leave at one point, too, hyung. I miss my family and I’ll be uncle soon. My sister is getting married.”

“But I.. can’t. I can’t leave my life here behind.” Kibum said but even he knew that it wasn’t true. He was just scared.

“What life, Key hyung?” Taemin said softly because he didn’t want to offend him but both of them knew that his life were only animals and the ZOO. He took his hands into his and squeezed them. “We can be family and live right next to each other if you come. We can even play together after your first shift.” The lynx talked with bright eyes and he was so happy he didn’t notice the fear in Kibum’s eyes.

“S-shift?”

“Yes, of course. The first shift is always done only in presence of mate, but after that, we can play together, too.” Beautiful lips shaped into grin but Kibum felt too pressured.

He took his hands back when they started to tremble and he gulped. “This is too fast, Taemin. I’m not sure.. I want that.”

He could see how hurt the lynx boy was when he took away his hands and he felt sorry for that but these were his feelings. He couldn’t imagine his life elsewhere.

“I thought.. that you would want to come with us. That you would want a life with Jonghyun hyung and me and everything else. Since you always said you have no life aside of the ZOO, I thought..” Taemin said softly and each word was like a punch to Kibum’s face although he knew that the boy didn’t mean it like that.

But he was right. Kibum has always said that he had no life and that he felt like he didn’t belong. And now, when he had a chance to change it, he cowered in fear. But what else should he have done when his chest felt like being squeezed all the time and his heart was hammering as if his decision could cost him everything?

Kibum stood up when the sweat broke on his forehead and his hands became clammy. He felt like he was falling into a panic attack and he has never had one before!

“I.. I gotta go. I’m sorry.” He choked out before he stormed out of the cage.

He could hear how Taemin called after him but he didn’t want to stop and go back. He loved his best friend but right now, he needed to be alone.

He spent the whole night in his apartment, thinking about everything while trying not to think about it. It was a tiring night, especially when he heard the piercing howl echo in the ZOO. He didn’t go to check what’s going on, though. Despite the fact that the howl hurt his heart and make him long for the wolf, he didn’t go. He knew that if he went, he might have been persuaded to agree with everything. So he put on his headphones and tried to sleep. Which was a difficult task.

When the morning came and he hasn’t slept at all, he called Jinki to tell him he needs a sick leave. He wasn’t feeling good and wasn’t sure if he could face animals and not to make mistakes. Jinki sounded worried when he asked what’s wrong, but Key assured him he was okay and just needed some rest and break. The boss was reluctant to believe it but he couldn’t refuse to give his most treasured employee another break. Kibum was thankful for that and he actually left the ZOO for the first time in a very long time. He wandered through the city and tried to enjoy it. However, he felt guilty for some reason. Maybe about leaving his friends behind? And that’s exactly what made him frustrated. He had his own life, too, right?! So how come he couldn’t enjoy his day? Was this really how his life was? Or was it just the picture Jonghyun and Taemin put in his head? Maybe he was dwelling too much on them and that’s why he couldn’t enjoy his day.

He spent whole day outside and came back to the ZOO in the evening. He didn’t go to Taemin nor Jonghyun. He went right back to his apartment and stayed there, listening to the music and trying to mute all the sounds coming from the place he was living in. What a joke. The ZOO has been his home for years and now, he didn’t feel comfortable there. In his own home. And why? Because someone told him he doesn’t belong there? Because someone told him that it would be better if he left with them? All these questions made him feel mad and miserable. 

That’s why he didn’t visit the lynx nor the wolf even next day.

Or day after.

And after.

It was 4th day of his sick leave and he was feeling more miserable than before. He couldn’t sleep because he was bothered by dreams he couldn’t even remember. He wasn’t in mood to eat or drink and he didn’t go out of his apartment. He felt like he was really sick although he knew it was probably just his mind that was sick of his thoughts. He had no idea that his body could become so weak and all thanks to his mind.

He was just about to go back to bed when someone knocked on his door. It was the first time ever because no one has ever invaded his space like this. And his heart skipped a beat when he imagined whom it could be. He was afraid to go open the door because he didn’t want to face the person or people who could be there.

However, the knocking didn’t stop and after a moment, he heard a voice calling out his name.

“Key! Key, are you okay? Open the door, please!” It was Minho. Minho was the one coming to him.

Kibum sighed in relief and made his way toward the door, opening it. “I’m okay, of course I’m okay.” He said although he probably looked terrible and not okay.

“Good for you then. Because you’re the only one.” Minho said almost rudely but his expression was not hostile. 

“What are you talking about?”

“Did you forget that you have friends who are worried about you? How can you stay here and not to talk to Taemin or Jonghyun?” Minho frowned as he entered the apartment.

Kibum was surprised. The male looked like the shy type when they met but now he was different. He entered the apartment without permission and he wasn’t particularly friendly. But the veterinarian could understand that. He was Taemin’s lover, after all.

“Wait, what does it have to do with me being okay and all?” he frowned in confusion although his heart squeezed in his chest.

“You walked out on Taemin and left him in worry that you hated him. I’m not very close to Jonghyun and he won’t really show how hurt he is, but Taemin is different. How could you do that to him? To keep him worried that you don’t like him anymore?” he was accusing him. Minho was accusing him of behaving like a jerk.

And all the things Key tried not to think about came back, hitting him like a wrecking ball. It was a force that made him step back with frown on his face.

“First of all; I’m sick. Second; you have no idea what I’ve been through these past days so don’t you dare preaching here to me. And third; it’s none of your fucking business.”

Minho laughed bitterly. “Oh, really? Well, news flash. Taemin is the love of my life and it’s my fucking business if someone makes him feel miserable and cry every single day!”

His words surprised Kibum and his expression became worried instantly. “Wait, what? He cried? Because of me?”

“Yes. Because he thinks he scared you off with his words. And you’re the biggest coward ever for not talking to him. They said your personality is much stronger than anyone else but I don’t believe it. You get the explanation you wanted and you ran away. No one is forcing you to make a decision right at this moment. And no one is forcing you to leave with us. But the way you behave is not worth of praises I’ve been hearing about you.” Minho spoke firmly and Kibum just felt ten times worse than he already did. 

He knew he was a coward in this situation and that he has been unfair but to hear it thrown into his face, that was a new feeling. And the fact that he has made his best friend cry was the worst. Minho was right, no one was forcing him and he should solve things once and for all. He needed a closure himself.

“Okay, get out.” He said softly and Minho widened his eyes. It looked like he was going to curse him again but Kibum has had enough. “I’m going to Taemin and I won’t let you stay here alone so get out.” He rolled his eyes and took his jacket before he walked out with Minho.

They didn’t speak the whole walk but Kibum felt like he needed to say something.

“Thank you. For bringing me to my senses. Sometimes, I can’t do that alone but you gave me push I needed.” 

Minho looked surprised but then looked away, nodding with small hum. “I did it for Minnie. But I’m glad I could help.”

Once they came to the cage where his favorite lynx lived, Minho stayed outside, giving them privacy. Kibum entered the cage and was tackled in hug right a way.

“Hyung! Hyung, I’m so sorry! I’m really sorry. I won’t ever say anything like that again so please, don’t hate me. Don’t leave me alone like this.” Taemin said and his voice was so broken that Kibum had to hold back with every cell of his body not to crush the boy in his arms.

“No, no, baby. I could never hate you. I’m sorry. I freaked out but it wasn’t your fault. I’m so sorry for worrying you.” Kibum said, hugging his best friend.

“It’s our fault. We should have told you all that in small parts and not everything at once.” Taemin almost whined but Key shook his head. 

“No. I asked and I wanted answers. You gave me those answers because you believed I could take it. But I freaked out and needed time to figure things out. Now I know what to do. And I want to tell you and Jonghyun. Can we go to him? Together?” he said with small smile as he pulled away.

Taemin nodded and led the way out of the cage. Minho was no where in sight but Kibum guessed that he just wanted to give them time. It was a nice gesture.

The closer they got to Jonghyun’s cage though, the more nervous he became. It’s been days since he has seen the wolf and he missed him like crazy. He had no idea why he was feeling it this strongly. It was just weird. And this weird feeling scared him.

Once they entered the cage, Jonghyun came out from behind the rocks. 

Kibum’s heart skipped a beat because the man was as attractive as before and he still looked strong despite the dark circles under his green eyes. The wolf’s eyes searched Key’s and they just stared at each other for a moment, basking in each other’s presence. 

“Key wanted to tell us his decision, hyung.” Taemin spoke, breaking the silence because he didn’t feel comfortable.

But the emotion in Jonghyun’s beautiful eyes showed that he already knew what Key wanted to say. And it hurt so damn much that Key didn’t know if his decision was the right one.

“I.. can’t go with you, guys. I can’t imagine my life there and honestly, these feelings and things you talked about scare me. I’m not as strong as you thought. I’m just a man. Just a human.” He spoke lowly and Taemin next to him gasped lightly.

The poor boy didn’t expect him to reject them like that. He probably expected Kibum to give in and come with them.

“H-hyung, but-“ he started with his eyes watering and Key hated himself for that.

“I’m sorry, Tae.” He whispered and the boy bit his lip. 

“It’s.. okay. I’m.. going to talk to Minho.” He said lowly and then left hurriedly.

Kibum knew that he was crying again and it made him sad. But he didn’t want to change his opinion. 

“Did you think it through, Key?” husky voice brought his attention back to his wolf.

_Not yours. You’re giving up on him right now,_ he thought and it once again squeezed his heart.

“Yes. I’m.. too scared, Jonghyun.” Kibum said and Jonghyun probably hear the pain in his voice because he just nodded slowly.

“I’ll miss you.” The wolf said lowly and then gently pulled Kibum into his arms.

The veterinarian didn’t protest. On the opposite, he wrapped his arms around the man because he knew that he will leave and they won’t see each other again. And the moments like this, when his heart felt like breaking, he wondered if he was right to make such a decision.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered and felt arms around him tighten slightly.

“I am, too. Take care of yourself and be happy.” Jonghyun whispered and then did something he’s always done.

His nose pressed right behind Key’s ear and he took a deep breath, taking in the boy’s scent. And the strained sound he let out showed clearly how hard it was to let go.

But he did. He stepped back with his eyes colored in dark green, showing how sad he was.

“Wait, when are you.. leaving?” Kibum asked suddenly because what has just happened felt like a goodbye.

And he was right. His body felt too cold when he heard Jonghyun’s next words.

“Tonight. I.. can’t stay longer and Taemin needs to go with me. It would be dangerous for him to go without me and with Minho, a human, alone.”

“Dangerous?” Key blinked his eyes and he was curious and worried.

“Yes. But I won’t talk about it more because I know it makes you uncomfortable. I- .. am still happy I met you.” Jonghyun said lowly and Kibum wanted to protest and say he wanted to know more but he realized that it would make him into a hypocrite.

His heart warmed when Jonghyun said that he was still happy and the boy couldn’t say anything because he was happy, too. _Is that why you’re staying while they are leaving? Because you’re happy?_ He snorted in his thoughts and it made him sigh.

“You should go.. say goodbye to Taemin.” Jonghyun said lowly and Kibum nodded.

He felt kind of numb, realizing that this was the last time he’s seeing the wolf.

“Goodbye, Jonghyun.” He said softly and the wolf gave him last, small smile before he turned around and left further into the cage.

Kibum felt like he couldn’t breathe. His lungs and heart hurt and he felt that tears welled in his eyes which was very weird because he wasn’t one to cry easily.

Biting his lip, he left the wolf’s cage and went to look for his favorite lynx.

He found him in his cage, in Minho’s arms.

“Hey, Tae..” he said lowly and when Taemin looked at him with sad eyes, he gave him small smile. “I’m sorry.” He added as he came closer.

The lynx whimpered and went to him, hugging him right a way. “I’ll miss you so much, hyung. I’ll try to visit when I can. You’re still my best friend.” The boy said in small voice, clinging onto Kibum.

And this time, Key let the tears stream down his face. Wow, he didn’t feel this hurt even when he was leaving his family. 

“You’re always welcome here. I’ll miss you a lot. Take care of Jonghyun, too.” Key whispered and after another hug and kiss on his cheek, the best friends said their goodbyes. 


	7. Home Is Where You Are

Kibum woke up with terrible feeling in his chest the next morning. He couldn’t bear the thought of his best friend and his wolf leaving him so he took a sleeping pill at night. He was sleeping when they were leaving and when the boy opened his eyes, he didn’t want to get up. Because he knew there would be no beautiful lynx he could talk to and there would be no wolf diving him crazy.

And suddenly, the ZOO lost the appeal it had before. Suddenly, the veterinarian didn’t feel like he was at home. But the boy was trying to convince himself that it was just a momentary feeling. That’s why he got up, washed his face and then went out for his usual routine. The ZOO was closed today and he couldn’t have been happier for that because he didn’t feel like facing people and his colleagues when they would find out about missing animals.

The boy went on and checked up on the other animals, feeding them and doing everything he was supposed to but the feeling in his chest was not getting better. The emptiness and loneliness were eating his soul. The place he loved so much felt dead without the bright lynx who always made him laugh and smile.

“No, Kibum. Don’t think about it.” He scolded himself and got back to work, trying to distract himself.

The male felt like he lost his family but at least he had Jinki who would be there for him. Maybe he could get closer to him now that he could spend more time with him.

But Jinki didn’t appear that day. Nor the day after. And Kibum was slowly drowning in his sadness. His decision felt so right back then when he made it. He couldn’t imagine leaving the ZOO and people in it behind, but now that he was the one left behind, he realized that maybe he was wrong all along. Maybe this place was bearable because there was Taemin, making his days brighter. Was he too blind to see it? Did he take the boy for granted? 

The answer was obvious. Key never thought that he would loose the carnivore since he was an animal belonging to ZOO. He never thought about how it would feel. And now that he was experiencing it, he didn’t like it at all.

He tried to calm himself down with the thought that he would dream about his.. friends. However, he was proven wrong. No matter how long he slept the first week, there were no dreams about the golden eyed lynx, nor the beautiful wolf. There were no dreams at all. He had no idea how it was possible since he was someone to always dream about something. But the past week, his sleep was too calm and felt too lonely. That’s why he woke up even more tired than he would be with no sleep. 

Even his colleagues noticed the change in his behavior and appearance but no one dared to confront him. Jay has asked him if he was sick the first day they met but Key only shook his head and told him not to worry. It was an answer Kibum would never give to anyone. He would always be sassy and playful, so naturally, everyone knew that something was wrong.

And Jinki was still nowhere in sight. The man hasn’t been there ever since the shapeshifters left the ZOO, and the feline-like boy was worried that he disappeared with them. But no one has announced the new boss so it wasn’t possible.

“Get to your senses, you idiot!” he growled at himself while putting away his tools.

Almost two weeks have passed and the male was feeling as bad as never. He had more sleep than he should have but it felt like he wasn’t sleeping at all. He felt like he was always searching for the lynx and wolf in his dreams. All in vain, though. He never found them.

He started being late to work and he was often daydreaming. His work was not as good as it has been before and his colleagues started whispering behind his back. When they tried to help him, he lashed out at them and ever since them, no one really talked to him. He felt like living in a house full of strangers. Or better yet – like a man lost in a strange world. A world where he didn’t belong.

“So you’re still talking to yourself, huh?” familiar voice sounded from behind him and he turned around so quickly that he almost got dizzy.

“Hyung! You’re here!” he said in relief and almost tackled the man in hug.

This didn’t happen often. Almost never, actually. And it surprised the older boy. Jinki laughed lowly but hugged him back before pulling away and looking at him.

“You look terrible, Key.” He said with concern written all over his features.

Kibum snorted and shrugged. “I got used to it. Didn’t you hear the others? I became a freak who talks to animals and looses sleep for god knows what.” He said bitterly and it made the older man worry.

“Okay, let’s go to my office. I need to tell you something anyway.” 

“What? They are gonna fire me? Hyung, I swear, I do my job. I’m just distracted.” Key groaned but followed the man.

He could see the looks he got from his colleagues when they saw them walking together. They probably knew that he was going to be fired and they were happy for it. I’m very curious who will take care of all the wild animals. _Those cowards definitely won’t be the ones_ , he thought bitterly and once they were in Jinki’s office, he sat down, sighing.

“What did you want to say then, hyung?” Key asked and looked at Jinki who shook his head. 

“Let’s talk about different things first. How are you.. coping up? Now that Tae and Jonghyun are not here?” Jinki asked and it felt like the weight was lifted from Kibum’s shoulders.

For the past days, he felt like nothing really happened. Like everything that happened was just one time dream. But hearing those words from Jinki showed him that he wasn’t dreaming. That it was real.

“You see it yourself, don’t you? I feel like a crap.” He sighed and rubbed his face.

“Why though? You decided to stay, so why are you feeling like this?” Jinki asked gently and Kibum groaned lowly.

“I don’t know. I couldn’t just leave my life behind. It felt so wrong because I have been so happy here, hyung. But now that Taemin is gone, I realized that maybe it was really him, who made me happy here. And here I was, thinking that I will see them every night in my dreams but you know what? They freaking disappeared from my dreams, too! How is that even possible!”

Jinki stayed quiet, letting the boy rant but then hummed lowly. “It’s only normal, Key.” 

Kibum’s head snapped up as he looked at him with wide eyes. “What?”

Jinki rubbed his nape before licking his lips and speaking. “Well, you picked the life without them. So they are trying to stay out of it. Jonghyun told you that when you dreamt of him, he was visiting your dreams, right? Well.. since you rejected him, he has no reason to show up anymore. You didn’t want him in your life like that.” The man said and it was like a punch straight to Kibum’s gut. 

It was hurtful but it was true. He was the one who picked this life and he remembered Jonghyun telling him that it will be hard for him, too. And he was right. Key felt like he was slowly withering away. Like he wasn’t really alive.

“Wait-“ he gulped and straightened in his seat. “So it means I will never see them again?” the question came out as a whisper.

“I’m sorry.” Jinki said lowly and Key felt like his world was crumbling down.

He has been making himself feel better with the thought of dreams where he would meet those two but now he found out he would never meet them in his dreams again?

“B-but.. I didn’t know..” he whispered painfully.

“That’s why I told you that you didn’t have to make a decision right a way. You could have talked about it, think about it.. But you rejected the idea straight a way. I’m not trying to hurt you, Key, I really like you. However, I need you to know that Jonghyun really loved you. As his mate and as his lover. They were ready to welcome you among them.” Jinki said lowly and Key winced slightly.

These words were painful. He did feel Jonghyun’s love because he felt the same. He understood that now. But it was too late and he could only listen to things he rejected. He was still curious, though.

“Why.. did he tell me that I would have to go through a change. Is it given that if one’s mate is a human.. they have to change?” he asked softly, looking up at Jinki.

“He didn’t tell you?” he tilted his head to the side and when he saw Kibum’s ashamed expression he sighed in understanding. “You didn’t really give him a chance, right?” When the boy nodded, Jinki sat down and started explaining. “It’s not always given. But.. Jonghyun is an alpha. He’s a leader of their pack and he needs a mate. He needs a mate to stand by his side, to help him lead the pack and.. to give him kids.”

Key’s eyes widened comically, and he gasped. “Wait, kids??? But- I’m a male!”

“It’s.. a bit different when it comes to shapeshifters. And to fated mates. If a male’s mate is a man, his.. reproduction system changes with the change.” He said and when he saw Kibum paling he laughed softly. “Oh, no. Your parts stay where they are. In the same shape. It’s just that.. you will be able to get pregnant.”

Key scrunched his face because this image wasn’t one he wanted to have in his head. “How would it be possible though? Like- how would I go through change? How would the change know that I’m a male and my mate is man. It’s just-“

“Things don’t always have to have a logical explanation, Key. But I can’t.. tell you more. The change is done within privacy. It’s not my tale to tell, I’m sorry.” He said with apologetic smile and Kibum just felt even worse.

He was a hypocrite. He should have been this curious when Jonghyun wanted to explain. But back then, he was too blind and shocked. So now he shouldn’t be so curious when he let go of the chance to be a part of that.

“Let me ask just one more question, hyung. Can just anyone go through the change?”

Jinki’s face fell slightly and he shook his head. “No. Only mates can.”

Key remembered how Taemin told him about Jinki loving Jonghyun’s mother. “Hyung.. is that why you..” he started but bit his lip, not wanting to finish the question.

But Jinki understood and nodded with small smile. It was a sad one. “Yes. Jonghyun’s mother already had a mate. And although he died and she loves me now.. a shapeshifter can have only one mate during their life. I can’t go through the change because I’m not her mate. But it’s okay. We’re happy. We are together and that’s what matters the most.” 

Key smiled for the first time because Jinki was glowing and it was beautiful sight. But something nudged his insides. “Wait- but if there can be only one mate.. what about Jonghyun? You said he needs a mate to be with him and give him kids.”

It was obvious that Jinki didn’t want to talk about it. “You said that you had only one question.” He reminded the boy but the latter wasn’t giving up.

“Please.” 

“He.. will need to find a female wolf who will give him kids. He won’t get a mate but will have wife and kids.” He said lowly but Key heard him loud and clear.

And his heart broke at the thought of Jonghyun holding and kissing a woman. Or someone else than him in general. His chest felt tight and he had troubles with breathing steadily. 

“I’m sorry, Key.” Jinki said, putting a hand on his shoulder but Kibum didn’t really react, still in shock from what he heard. “There’s the thing I wanted to tell you, too.” The man continued, squeezing his shoulder and finally getting Kibum’s attention. “I’m leaving in two days, too. It’s been two weeks and I don’t really have anything else here to do. I was here for Taemin.” He said, almost apologetically and it was just another punch to Key’s guts.

“What?” he whispered and slowly stood up.

“I’m really sorry, Key. I can’t stay here, away from my loved ones. They need me there and I miss my lover.” He said gently and although Kibum could understand he just felt so hurt.

His eyes welled up with tears and since he didn’t want the man to see him cry he just told him ‘take care’ and ‘goodbye’ before he left the office. He couldn’t believe it. Everyone was leaving him. What would happen now that everyone would leave? How was he even going to continue working there if the place lost everything and everyone who mattered? What even was he supposed to do now???

_Shit, this hurts,_ he winced as he headed straight to his apartment. He could see all his colleagues giving him weird glances and since he was crying now, they probably thought that he was really fired. But he didn’t give a damn. He just wanted to get home and cry because he screwed up and his life was falling apart. 

He didn’t really remember what happened after he came to the apartment because his mind was too hazy but he knew that he cried a lot. 

Kim Kibum cried. The boy who rarely got hurt and rarely cried.

The boy skipped the dinner and just went straight to sleep. He wanted to just sleep and have peaceful night. It was the only night where he will welcome dreamless night because he needed.

But sadly, the things never worked the way he wanted them to and his dreamless sleep turned into the worst nightmare.

He was dreaming about beautiful green eyes and strong arms but those eyes were not looking at him. And those arms were not holding him. They were holding unfamiliar female while those eyes were looking at her lovingly. It sickened Kibum because this was not how it was supposed to be. Jonghyun was his wolf! He couldn’t let him find someone else!

“NO!” he shot up in his bed, panting hard and looking around wildly as if to see if the wolves were somewhere in the room.

Fortunately, it was all just a nightmare but Kibum knew that this could really be the reality. And it would all be his own fault. He couldn’t let that happen.

The boy looked around and once he found his phone and unlocked it, he realized that it was just 3am. But he didn’t care. He dialed the number of his ‘boss’ and waited until he answered the phone, saying his name. 

“Hyung, I need you to take me with you.” He said quickly, not even greeting the sleepy sounding male.

_“What? What are you talking about?”_ Jinki groaned into the phone and it sounded like he was sitting up on his bed.

“To Jonghyun. You said you’re going there, right? I am coming with you.” He said firmly but also pleadingly.

_“Key, you can’t just..”_ the man on the other side of the line spoke but Kibum didn’t let him finish. 

His heart was beating like crazy because he couldn’t let Jinki go without him. “Hyung, I can’t let Jonghyun to find someone else. I’m his mate. I am. I should be the one he will hold in his arms.” 

The silence that followed his statement was unnerving. He had no idea what Jinki thought about it. Maybe he was silently judging him for rejecting the wolf and now trying to go back to him just because there is a chance he could find someone else. But Kibum would have asked him to take him there even if there wasn’t a chance that the wolf would find someone else. He didn’t want to stay in a place where he didn’t have anything. When everyone who mattered would live somewhere else.

_“It’s.. a quite a walk. Dangerous walk. Are you sure you wanna go?”_ Jinki asked and he sounded much more awake than he did a moment ago.

“Yes, of course.” Kibum’s heart skipped a beat, lips finally forming into genuine smile because he knew he would be with his friends soon.

_“Okay, then. You have tomorrow to deal with everything here. We leave tomorrow about 8pm. We will take a train and then will walk. Don’t take too much with you.”_ Jinki explained things and then stayed silent for a moment. _“Are you really sure?”_ he asked again and Key chuckled softly after two weeks of pain. 

“I have never been more sure about anything, hyung.”

“Great. Let’s meet in a train station at 8pm then. Goodnight, Key.”

“Goodnight, hyung.” He said and once he put way his phone, he lied down with smile on his lips.

_Wait for me, Jonghyun. I’m coming,_ he thought before he fell asleep. And this time, he got the peaceful sleep he needed.

When he woke up the next morning, he felt too energized and too excited. He went on with his morning routine, making sure to say goodbye to every animal he took care of and after he had lunch, he went to his apartment. He wrote a resignation letter and made sure to leave it on a new boss’ desk. He wouldn’t leave without a proper goodbye to company.

Once he was in front of his wardrobe, he bit his lip. He shouldn’t take too much but what exactly should he take? If he went there to stay, he needed clothes, right? And some cosmetics and things like that, right?

He groaned and took out his duffel bag. He could get enough things inside of that. But Jinki said we will walk. _Am I ready for that?_ The boy groaned again and shook his head. He will think about that later. Now, he needed to pack.

Packing socks and underwear was the easiest. Along with his cosmetics, of course. But picking from his clothes was the worst. Although he didn’t go out often, he still owned many clothes. And what if he would go on a date with his wolf? He needed to look good! But what if staying in that forest meant that he won’t get to go on dates? What if things were different there? _He said there are houses and all, though,_ he told himself, but it just brought out more questions.

Two hours passed, the clock was showing 6pm and Kibum was not done with packing. He kept packing and taking out clothes because he didn’t know what to take with him. But in the end, he just packed some nice jeans and nice shirts and the rest of his clothes were more comfortable ones. Jonghyun loved him even in his working clothes, after all. 

The more time passed, the more question the boy had. Will there be normal showers? Should he bring some gifts? Food? Drinks?

The questions were driving him crazy and if he weren’t so stressed out, he would have laughed at himself. Just like Jinki did when he decided to call him.

_“Hey. What, did you change your opinion?”_ Jinki picked up the call and Key groaned.

“No way! But hyung, I don’t know what to pack. I’ve been packing my things for over two or three hours and I feel like giving up! And what about gifts! Should I bring some gifts? Or food? Drinks? Hyung, do I need to bring something??” he whined into the speaker and there was no response for a moment.

But then, Jinki burst out laughing on the other side of the line, and it seemed like he didn’t know when to stop laughing which annoyed Key because; he was having a crisis here!

“Stop laughing at me!” 

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Haha. But this is so funny and adorable. Who knew you could be this adorable?”_ Jinki laughed softly and when Key groaned again he continued. _“You don’t have to bring anything, Key. They don’t expect gifts and we will eat something in train. It’s the best that you don’t take any food since we’ll be walking through the woods. And about clothes.. Don’t stress yourself too much. You can always buy new ones. You are not gonna live in a cave or a prison, Key. They go out shopping. Don’t think of them as of animals. They will be offended if they find out.”_ He chuckled in amusement but Kibum was relieved.

It was a relief to hear that they were still living like normal people, just with benefits of shapeshifting and all that jazz about it.

_“Now, go finish packing and everything you need. It’s almost 8 and we can’t miss the train.”_ Jinki said and Kibum found himself nodding to himself.

“Yes, you’re right. Okay. Thank you, hyung. See you soon.” He said and hang up the phone.

After he finally finished packing he went to take a quick shower and then dressed up comfortably because he knew they will walk a lot. _UGH._

He was standing in his apartment and looking around with nostalgic feeling. This has been his home before and he has been happy here. The rest of his clothes would be either thrown out or donated to poor people and he didn’t have a problem with that. They would need it more than he did, actually. Small smile appeared on his lips and he said silent goodbye to his life in the ZOO before he left.

The place was buzzing quietly as if it knew that the most important member of the ‘family’ was leaving the place. Animals were pacing in their cages and his heart squeezed slightly over the fact that he was leaving them but they would find another veterinarian who would take care of them.

With another silent goodbye, this time to all the animals, the boy left the ZOO and headed to the train station. The duffel bag on his should was just slightly heavier than he would want to but he didn’t have a problem carrying it.

Finding Jinki wasn’t hard and when walked up to him, he was slightly embarrassed for the call they had. And it seemed that the man was thinking about it, too, because he was grinning teasingly. 

“I see that you packed a lot anyway.” Jinki laughed softly, looking at the boy’s duffel bag.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Stop laughing at me.” He huffed and noticed that the other male had only smaller backpack on his shoulder. “What the hell, hyung. Did you only pack your ID and phone?”

Jinki laughed once again and shook his head. “No. But like I said, you can always buy new clothes. And I still have some clothes there. It’s my home, you know?” he said with small smile playing on his lips but got surprised when Kibum punched his arm playfully.

“What a hypocrite! So you laugh at me when I go there for the first time while you already have clothes there? Pft.” He huffed but that only made Jinki laugh again.

“Touche. Okay, you’re right. Sorry.” Jinki chuckled and they made themselves comfortable on benches while waiting for the train.

It didn’t take long before the train came and they came inside, finding a booth they could sit in. And once they were settled, it was Kibum’s turn to get nervous. He was squirming in his and playing with his fingers. Jinki noticed it because he smiled in understanding. 

“You don’t have to worry, Key. Everything will be fine. And they will be all happy to see you there.” He comforted the boy and although it was nice to hear, the boy just couldn’t relax properly. 

“I’m.. fine, hyung. It’s just a huge step. I’m just realizing it now.” He chuckled but it was obvious he was still nervous. “Let’s talk. You said we will walk through the woods and you said that it will be dangerous. Why?”

Now, it was Jinki’s turn to become slightly nervous. “Well.. I’m sure Jonghyun already told you that it’s dangerous, that’s why he had to go with Taemin. No one dares to doubt Jonghyun’s strength. There are some.. shapeshifters that like showing their strength and they are something like.. guards of the forest. They don’t always know everyone but they do know the most important people. And they know me because I’ve been there for years. But.. they might be suspicious of you. I hope that being Jonghyun’s mate will be enough to get through them. I mean, it will be only your word because Jonghyun’s scent must have faded completely by now. But they would never try their luck in hurting their Alpha’s mate so.. I hope it will work. But it will be still dangerous. Apart from shapeshifters from out village.. there are other things out there as well. You will learn about everything while living there.” Jinki explained and Kibum became too absorbed in the new information to be nervous anymore.

Just like Jinki said, they bought some food and eat it while talking about their life in ZOO, giving the place the last thoughts before they decided to get some sleep. They knew that the journey that was awaiting them was going to be a long one and they will need energy.

The clock showed 6am when the train stopped on a train station Kibum has never heard of and they were the only ones who got off there. When the train left again, Kibum looked around and shivered slightly. The place looked so empty. It was no city, for sure. Trees were all around them and even the train station looked like no one has set a foot in there in ages.

“The city is further away. But we,” he started and pointed toward the forest in front of them, across the train station, “are going through that.” He said and then started walking. 

Kibum had no other choice than to follow him. “It looks scary.” He admitted and bit his lip as they entered the woods. 

The boy could feel the energy buzzing around. It was the same energy Jonghyun brought into the ZOO. As if the place and animals in there knew that there was something around. Something that couldn’t be overpowered. Key shivered and followed Jinki. The air was fresh and much better than in the ZOO and Kibum loved it but he kept looking around himself because he felt like he was being watched. But there was no one around. Or was there?

“Hyung..” he said lowly, catching Jinki’s sleeve and he realized for the first time that the man’s jaw was clenched.

_So he noticed, too,_ he thought and bit his lip. Kibum was not easily scared. He was never scared of animals but this forest felt so weird.

“Keep walking, Key. We’re halfway there. They are just watching.” Jinki whispered although whomever was watching probably heard that.

Kibum nodded and walked next to his ex-boss. His heart was beating like crazy and his hands were clammy, but he was trying to be brave and not to look around.

Another ten minutes passed when the first warning growl pierced through the air and made Kibum’s hair on his neck stand. Both of them stopped and Jinki sighed lowly. 

“It’s because we are close. They can’t let us through just like that. I will do the talk. Try to keep on standing calmly next to me, okay?” Jinki said lowly and Kibum couldn’t even speak so he just nodded his head.

“Guys, come on. You know me.” Jinki spoke toward the trees but there was no response.

“Jinki, be careful!” Kibum shouted because he could feel that some animals were approaching them. He was still good when it came to animals.

However, these were not normal animals. The wolves running toward them were much faster and Kibum didn’t even have a chance to say something when one of the wolves crashed into his legs, sending him down and then he was being pulled away by his shirt.

Kibum screamed and he could hear Jinki calling his name but he didn’t see him anywhere.

“Wait, wait, no. Please. I’m not here to do anything bad. Fuck, just wait!” he begged and then groaned when his back hit some branches but the menacing growl that came from the wolf pulling him silenced him for a while.

He couldn’t get lost here, damn it! What did Jinki tell him? Shit, his leg hurt a lot. The jerk pulling him made sure his body hit as many branches as it could. He groaned in pain and when his duffel bag got stuck under the fallen tree, the wolf finally stopped, growling dangerously.

“Wait, god! I’m here with Jinki. I’m here for Jonghyun, your Alpha.” He tried his luck but that seemed to anger the wolf.

And for a second, Kibum thought that the wolf would bite his head off but it hid behind a tree and soon, a very naked man was standing in front of him. Kibum closed his eyes, not used to nudity but that didn’t change a fact that he saw how well.. bestowed the man was. He was not sure if he will be able to erase that image from his head. But that was not the problem.

“Who the fuck are you and how do you know about our leader.” The man said with as angry voice as his face voice.

“I’m Key. I’m his.. m-mate.” Kibum said with closed eyes and that’s why he didn’t see the man closing up on him.

His shirt was yanked and he was being pulled up by it. His eyes reflexively opened and widened when he noticed how close the man’s angry face was.

“Who do you think you’re fooling? He has no mate and definitely not someone like you! There is not a bit of his scent on you and I haven’t smelled your scent on him either so you better stop lying to me!”

But Kibum’s mind was caught up on ‘someone like you’ and he frowned deeply. “Who the hell do you think you are to offend me?” he almost growled and the man looked surprised for a while but then scowled again. “I’m his mate and if you touch even a strand of my hair he will personally kill you so you better take me to him!” Kibum demanded and he had no idea where the courage came from.

Or he did know. He was furious because of the fact that the man just offended him.

The man was about to say something but Kibum was getting tired and his body was sore. “Listen to me now. I’m the animal whisperer, the fated mate or whatever you want to call me and you are my guest if you want to take a risk of hurting your leader’s mate.” He said and watched the shocked expression on the man’s face.

The legend about the animal whisperer was something only people living here would know so the man had to think twice about it. However, he knew his own role and since he was a guard, he couldn’t let the stranger go just like that.

“Let’s go then. But if you’re lying, I’ll be the one to bite your head of, pretty boy.” The man said and then actually tied Kibum’s hands painfully behind his back before he blindfolded him.

_Seriously???_ He groaned internally. The man was walking too fast, making Key trip on rocks and branches and his grip on his shoulder was definitely causing his skin to bruise.

They were probably quite close and Jinki must have been taken to the village already because the next thing Kibum heard was a long, loud howl.

Jonghyun was howling and it sounded angry and even more powerful than he remembered. He shivered lightly.

“Shit.” The man cursed and fastened his pace even more, making Kibum groan.

After some time of walking, he could feel the change in the air. They were not in that part of the forest anymore because there were no fallen branches he would trip on and there were also new scents around, new presences. Kibum got nervous because he couldn’t see anything and the blackness he was experiencing was unnerving. He could feel that some eyes were on him and he could only guess how he looked. Dirty, with teared clothes and duffel bag over his shoulder. If he wasn’t so nervous, he would be ashamed.

Suddenly, he heard a gasp and he felt like he knew that gasp. “Hyung!” It was Taemin’s voice and Kibum felt like crying because he was here and he was okay.

** “Why the fuck is my mate tied and blindfolded-” **

Key felt the man let go of him and heard him stutter. “I-I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

The boy wanted to scoff because he did tell the man that he was his mate but he understood that the guards can’t believe everything they hear so it was normal that he was cautious. 

He was about to ask someone to untie him but the words got stuck in his throat when his nose filled with the familiar, addictive scent he missed so much. Jonghyun was very close, Kibum could feel the warmth radiating from his body and it made him gulp. It’s been a while since he has been in a presence of the wolf and his body and heart was reacting strongly. He let out shaky breath just as warm fingers brushed along his ears and soon, he felt the blindfold slide down his face. His eyes remained closed until he felt strong hands cup his cheeks gently. The feline like eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was beautiful green eyes staring at him lovingly but in concern.

_** Ba-dump ** _

And his heart was at it again. It felt like his breath was taken away and his heart didn’t know if it should beat very fast or if it should stop beating from all the emotions the boy was feeling at the moment. He missed the wolf so much, and now that he was with him, he didn’t know what to do first. He wanted to hug him, to tell him that he missed him, tell him that he was sorry for not listening and the most importantly, he wanted to tell him how much he wanted him. But the man’s presence was so strong after those days spent apart that he could only look at him with his expressive eyes.

Jonghyun didn’t seem to mind though. He simply returned the boy’s stare with his glowing eyes. It felt like they were in their own world and their reunion tasted sweet because Key knew that they didn’t have to say goodbye anymore. He could stay and be with him.

Key didn’t notice when or who untied his hands but he felt his hands being free and they reflexively shot up to hold Jonghyun’s. That was everything he needed to make sure that it was real.

“You’re here.” Jonghyun said lowly and it sounded like his voice was strained. As if he was holding back.

Key breathed out and smiled lightly as he nodded his head. “I’m here.” He whispered and that was the moment when Jonghyun pulled his body against his, wrapping him in a tight hug.

The wolf’s face nuzzled into the crook of Key’s neck and it sent waves of pleasant shivers through the boy’s whole body. His arms wrapped around the wolf’s frame and he closed his eyes. It felt like he was being energized. Like his body was waking up after longer sleep just by feeling the man close to him. The chain that tied his heart with the wolf’s just got stronger and Key knew that it would never get broken again. Because this was where he belonged.

Jonghyun’s nose made its way up behind his ear and just like many times before, he took a deep breath, pressing small, wet kiss on the thin skin there. Key’s heart skipped a beat and he tightened his arms around the older man. He couldn’t wait to feel their lips connected. And he knew it would come. Because just like Jonghyun said before, Kibum could feel his emotions and intentions clearly through their bond. And it was such an amazing feeling.

Jonghyun probably felt that he was craving for a kiss, too, because his face slowly moved with his nose caressing his cheek until they were facing each other. Their noses were almost touching and they kept staring into each other’s eyes. The wolf’s thumbs caressed Key’s smooth cheeks and the boy was frozen in his spot, not being able to look away nor do anything.

“You said you didn’t want to leave your home behind.” Jonghyun spoke in low voice, his green eyes boring into the brown ones.

“I realized that my home is where you are.” Kibum whispered honestly and the way Jonghyun’s eyes started glowing in that special green left him breathless.

Or that was what he thought. The true breathlessness came when the wolf kissed him. The press of his lips was so demanding that it sucked all of Key’s breath out. His plush lips were so soft but so firm at once. It felt like the wolf was conveying his feeling through the kiss. And it was one of the best kisses he has ever had. 

Key melted into the kiss, let their lips mold together and move in perfect sync as if they were made for each other. He didn’t care if anyone was watching them or about how he looked. He simply didn’t care about anything else but the lips that were claiming his. And he wanted more. He wanted to taste the wolf, he wanted all of him. The realization hit him suddenly and his body heated up.

It seemed like Jonghyun noticed the shift in his mood because he pressed Kibum closer to his chest, letting chests touch completely and the small growl from the back of his throat was enough to make Key moan lowly. It was that small gesture which helped them both get to their senses. They parted from the kiss and both of them gasped for air, panting slightly while their noses still touched. 

“You’re always doing this, Key. Always tempting me. Missed you.” Jonghyun mumbled and Key let out breathy chuckle. 

“I could say the same. You’ve been driving me crazy ever since you set those green eyes on me. I missed you, too.”

“Okay, that was hot.” Taemin’s voice was heard and it made Key’s head snap to the side, searching for his precious friend.

“That was too personal, definitely not hot.” Minho scoffed and his eyes were averted because he probably didn’t want to see the kiss Taemin shamelessly watched.

“Taemin-“ Key said in relief and his whole body ached to hug his friend.

The wolf let go of him and Key didn’t even have a chance to think about going to the lynx because the second his arms were free, the beautiful boy was tackling him in hug.

“Hyung, I missed you so much. I’m so happy you are here. I felt like crying everyday.” The boy confessed while squeezing Key in hug and the veterinarian couldn’t help but chuckle and ruffle his hair.

“Missed you, too, Taemin. Wanna know a secret? I did cry everyday.” He whispered but then laughed softly and let go of the boy who went back to his lover’s side. “Jinki. Jinki was with me but then I was pulled away and I don’t know-“ Kibum started talking but his eyes found the man in the small crowd that gathered around them.

And it was the first time Key realized that there were strangers, looking at him. Those people were beautiful and there was something akin wonder and respect in their eyes but why? Why would they look at him like that?

The boy’s confused eyes met Jonghyun’s and he raised his eyebrow slightly as if to ask if he forgot who the wolf was. _Oh, right. Oh, crap-_ he thought and his cheeks flushed slightly. All those people saw their interaction. They saw them kiss and they see him in his dirty state. What an embarrassment!

Jonghyun chuckled lowly and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer to his body. “Don’t worry. I can actually see how envious they are because even in dirty clothes, you’re beautiful.” He whispered into Key’s ear and the boy’s cheeks became even redder.

His heart skipped a beat, too, because damn, Jonghyun was too carefree with his words, and it was attacking his poor heart. He wasn’t used to words like this from the wolf. Maybe it was all his own fault but the fact was that they still didn’t know each other that well. And yet, it felt like they knew each other completely. Was it because of the bond that was connecting them now?

“Come on, people, give us some privacy. I will introduce Kibum to you once he’s settled down.” Jonghyun spoke toward the people and it was as authoritative as he remembered.

And all those people actually complied, dipping their heads and leaving them alone. Everyone except Jinki, Taemin and Minho.

“That was actually very dangerous, Jinki. Why did you go through the forest on your own? You could have called or text us and we would come for you to the station.” Jonghyun spoke with small frown on his face and Jinki sighed softly.

“I know. But I was sure that the guards will know me. I guess it’s been too long since I’ve been here.” 

“It’s not only about the guards though.” Jonghyun shook his head and for a moment, Key felt a bit guilty for making Jinki take him there.

“I wanted to surprise you. I’m sorry. I didn’t know that it would be this dangerous.” Kibum spoke and the wolf looked at him, soon sighing.

Jonghyun probably knew it wasn’t really true but he acknowledged that the boy didn’t want him to scold Jinki too much. “Okay. Okay, let’s leave it at that. I’m still thankful you brought him here.” The wolf said, sending the older man thankful smile.

“It’s all good. I was worried he would stay there, actually. But well, I’m glad everything is the way it should be now. Now, if you’ll excuse me, my lover awaits me.” Jinki said with bright eyes and Key has never seen him so happy. It was very nice sight to see.

“I think we should go, too. You need a shower and I think I need to get a look on your leg. The jerk who did this will have to take a responsibility if he hurt you.” The wolf said, his voice becoming dangerously low which made Key shiver.

“He was just doing his job. I’m okay. But I would appreciate the shower.” He nodded and then looked at Taemin and Minho next to him.

“Don’t worry, hyung, we’ll be here when you’re done with settling. We live quite close to you. I think it’s two or three houses away from you.” Taemin spoke with that blinding smile on his lips and Key could only chuckle.

The lynx has never disappointed him in making him smile. “Okay. Okay, let’s meet once I get the shower.” 

“I don’t think it will be only shower.” Minho scoffed playfully and Key widened his eyes before he reflexively pushed the tall man away. 

“Screw you, Mr. Night guard. Go away, I’m still mad because you offended me in my own apartment.” Kibum groaned but it was obvious he wasn’t being too serious.

“You were acting like a brat, someone had to tell you that.” Minho shrugged with grin and Taemin looked at him curiously.

“What did you tell him?” he asked lowly and then waved at Jonghyun and Key, pulling his lover away but Key could hear him ask if he really offended his best friend.

It was only now that Kibum realized that he was alone with Jonghyun. And only now that he realized that he was supposed to live with him. Which meant sharing everything. Including the showers.

_Crap,_ he thought and became visibly nervous which surprised Jonghyun because he looked at him curiously. 

“What’s wrong?”

Key looked at him and bit his lip lightly. How was he supposed to voice out his thoughts? He has never dealt with things like these before. And that’s why he just shook his head, trying to let it go but Jonghyun was having none of that.

“Come on, Key. We need to communicate. If something is bothering you, I need to know it. I can feel things through the bond, but I can’t read your mind for real.” He said with soft voice. 

It was different kind of voice. As of now, he has heard him being powerful or uneasy but this kind of voice was new and it was slowly melting him – that’s how soothing it was.

“I just.. can’t imagine how things will be. From now on.” He said lowly and the smile Jonghyun gave him made his heart skip a beat.

Jonghyun was beautiful. With his strong body and mesmerizing green eyes. 

“It’s okay. We will talk. But let’s get you home first.” He said and it sounded like he was proud to offer the boy home.

And Key couldn’t deny that it felt nice. Because this time, it really felt like coming home. That’s why he nodded and let Jonghyun take his duffel bag before they walked toward the house where they should be living.

Kibum looked around for the first time and the beauty of the place made him speechless. The air was even better than in the deep forest and everything looked fresh. Their surroundings were colorful – from flowers to green trees around. The mentioned houses were smaller than those built in a city and they looked more like cottages but they were all beautiful. And all of them were different, probably built individually, mirroring the family’s personality and style. 

Key couldn’t hep but smile when he saw small kids running around and playing together while their mothers (at least they looked like their mothers) walked through the small crowd with some baskets in their hands. 

They probably felt the boy’s eyes at them and looked up at him. Key’s ears reddened slightly upon being caught staring but the women just smiled, dipped their heads and continued walking. 

“Why.. are they bowing their heads? I mean, I’m no one.” The veterinarian said lowly and Jonghyun chuckled softly.

“Well, you’re walking with me. Plus, my scent is now all over you. They probably know whom you belong to.” He said and when Key raised his eyebrows at him as if to ask if he was belonging to him like some subject, Jonghyun laughed lowly, shaking his head. “That’s not what I meant. But yes, you belong to me and I belong to you.” The wolf said with proud grin and Key only then realized how much more relaxed did the man look in his own village. 

When they were at the ZOO, he was tense and radiated power but here, he looked so comfortable and careless. And he was so beautiful in Key’s eyes.

When the younger man looked at his lover, he noticed that his green eyes were glowing like many times before. He probably felt what emotions were hiding in Kibum and he seemed to like them a lot. And from what Kibum knew already about these special glowing eyes, Jonghyun could any time do something spontaneous like sniff or kiss him and he wouldn’t be able to take that again. 

“Those women..” he started quickly, distracting the wolf, “they were holding some baskets. What did they carry there?” he asked curiously.

Jonghyun looked back where the women disappeared and hummed. “There is this small farm. Or something like farm. You can pick your own fruit and vegetables if you want. There is an option to buy fruit and vegetables, which is faster, but you can also pick your own which is not as fast but the food is fresh.” He explained and after a moment of walking he stopped in front of the bigger cottage house. “This one is ours.” He said softly, stopping next to the boy.

Key looked up and gasped lowly. The house was beautiful. There were two wooden wolf sculptures of either side of the door and the cottage probably really represented Jonghyun well. It looked simple but there were small details like carvings in the wooden walls and things like that. 

“It’s beautiful.” He whispered and when he turned to look at the man, he found him smiling.

“I’m glad you like it. Come on.” He opened the door for him and let him in.

And Key was amazed once again. Despite looking so big from outside, the house had very cozy and nice feeling. It really did feel like home. 

“We usually all eat together. Lunches and sometimes dinners, but couples spent mornings alone. There is kitchen. It’s smaller because I don’t cook.” The wolf admitted with small chuckle while pointing at the room and then pointed at another one. “That’s bathroom and toilet and on the opposite side is living room. Guest room and bedroom are upstairs. There is also a bathroom upstairs.” He kept on explaining and Kibum could only hum and look around in awe.

“This is beautiful.” He repeated his words, making Jonghyun chuckle and soon, he was led upstairs, into the bedroom.

“This is our room. I mean, you can take the guest room until you will be completely comfortable with me.” The man said right a way but weirdly, Key felt comfortable and excited to be sharing a room with the wolf.

Maybe he was still afraid he would wake up and realize it was just a dream, but he wanted to stay with him. “I can stay here.” He said lowly and gave the wolf small smile.

He could feel just how pleased and happy Jonghyun was to hear that. “Okay. You can go take a shower. There are towels and everything you need. I will wait for you downstairs.” He said and put Kibum’s duffel bag on the floor.

And then, when he was about to leave, he stopped in front of Kibum and leaned in to press his lips against his forehead. Key’s eyes fluttered closed and his heart fluttered at the gesture.

“I’ll be waiting.” Jonghyun whispered with his lips still touching his skin before he pulled back, smiled at the surprised boy and left the room.

Once Kibum was alone, his hands started trembling slightly and his heart was going crazy. It was unbelievable. He was really there, with his wolf, in his house and he was encountering the gentle side of him which he hasn’t seen yet. Exactly how lucky was he? 

Letting out a shaky breath, he bent down to take out cosmetics from his bag and soon he was wandering off to the shower. 

Despite his worries about showers and everything else, the furniture and everything was pretty modern. He didn’t feel like he came to live into real forest. He felt weirdly comfortable as he showered. Not even in the ZOO he had this kind of comfort and he wondered if it was only Jonghyun’s privilege or if everyone living there was living in such a comfort.

It didn’t take him too long to shower and when he felt fresh, he came downstairs. It wasn’t even weird for him to wander around alone, for god’s sake! How was it even possible? Shouldn’t he feel weird and awkward? Or was it really because of the bond? Because he was with his fated mate?

With this kind of thoughts, the guard man came to his mind. As he splashed into his face that their leader would never have ‘someone like him’ for a mate. Key was never one of those people who doubted themselves but standing in the living room and looking at the perfect man who was sitting on a couch, left him wondering why him. Why was he the Alpha’s fated mate?

“You look like you have some questions, Key. Come here, let’s talk before we visit my mother.” Jonghyun pulled the boy out of his thoughts and he shuffled close to him obediently.

However, just as he sat down, his eyes widened almost comically. “WAIT- We’re visiting your mother?” he sounded panicked because frankly, he was.

“Oh, yes. She would love to meet you. She already heard about you and I had to promise to bring you over when you get ready.” Jonghyun said, chuckling sheepishly. “But don’t worry. She already likes you.” He said quickly but Key just groaned and covered his face with his hands. 

“I can’t. I’m not- .. what if she doesn’t me as a good partner for you?”

“What?” Jonghyun frowned and cupped the boy’s cheeks to make him look at him.

Key’s heart skipped a beat and the skin where the wolf’s warm hand touched him was tingling. “I just.. Would someone like me be good? I’m not a girl, I’m not one of you. I’m just a human boy. A veterinarian.” He said lowly and Jonghyun’s frown only deepened. 

“You’re not the one to doubt yourself. How did you even think of something like this?” he said but then shook his head. “Listen to me now, love.” He started and Key’s eyes brightened while his cheeks flushed.

_He called me love. Oh god, am I melting?_ He thought in panic because he was sure he felt himself burning. It was the first time ever someone called him love and from Jonghyun’s lips it sounded both, loving and hot. But he did convince himself to listen to the wolf.

“You are the most beautiful, the strongest and warmest person I have ever met. Yes, right now you’re human but you will be one of us. And you’re my mate, Key. You’re not just anyone. I think that people in your world sometimes call it soulmate or love forever. Well, for us, it’s mate. And just the fact that you will be able to change is a proof that you are exactly the right for me. You’re special, Kim Kibum.” The wolf whispered and before Kibum could even breathe, his lips were claimed in a slow, loving kiss.

And even such a gentle kiss managed to make him breathless and his heart flutter.

When Jonghyun pulled away, Kibum’s lips chased his slightly before he opened his feline-like eyes but his lips stayed parted. He definitely didn’t have enough the kisses but the small thought of being able to get more was making his body awaken in anticipation.

“Stop tempting me.” The wolf growled lowly and that made the boy awaken from his small trance.

“How am I? I’m not even doing anything.” He said lowly and Jonghyun sighed, rubbing a hand over his own face.

“It’s just the way you look at me. But anyway. I hope that my words answered your question.” Jonghyun said after a while and Key nodded because it did.

“But I have more.” He mumbled and Jonghyun chuckled.

“I thought you would. Ask away.”

“What’s going to happen now?” 

“Now? We’re gonna visit your future mother.” Jonghyun said playfully and Kibum groaned, punching his arm softly.

“You know what I meant. I meant with us. With me here.”

The wolf got silent for a while, probably thinking of the best way to explain things and when he spoke, his voice was low but steady. “Well.. you will be living here with me and with us for a week. During this week, you will get to know the village and things around us. I.. will try to prepare you for the change. There are some things you need to know about being an Alpha’s mate, too. It’s not really too much, don’t worry. We don’t live in a movie or some book with too many rules and such. It’s just something you need to know. You should know what I’m dealing with and you should be willing to deal with it with me. After that week.. you can go through change and you become mine. Heart, body, soul. After the change.. I can mark you completely. And then, we’ll live happily ever after.” He said, chuckling over his last words although he wished it would be like that.

“That.. doesn’t sound so bad.” Kibum said with soft voice, trying to ignore how his body heated up when he imagined the wolf marking him.

Jonghyun chuckled and hugged Kibum’s body to his side. “It won’t be bad at all, I promise. We will all be here for you. Me, Taemin, Jinki, Minho and even my mom.” 

Key groaned lowly again when the wolf’s mom was mentioned but he gained some courage from the faith Jonghyun had in him. “Okay. Okay, let’s get things over. Let’s meet your mom before I change my opinion.” The boy said and stood up.

Only to be pulled back down, landing on the wolf’s lap. Jonghyun manhandled him into a position he wanted, which was the boy straddling him while facing him.

His bigger hands came up to cup Kibum’s cheeks and he looked into his brown eyes in awe.

“How are you so perfect? So strong?” Jonghyun whispered and when he saw that Kibum didn’t know how to respond, he pulled him closer so their noses were touching. “You can’t imagine how lucky I feel.” The wolf said and then almost greedily kissed his lover.

This kiss was nothing like the gentle one before. This one was demanding and passionate and Kibum wondered if the wolf was aware of how he was just teasing him. But of course, he didn’t pass on the chance to enjoy the kissing. He wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s neck loosely and returned his kisses. Small fire within his body was being slowly ignited and he was afraid that he wouldn’t be satisfied with just kisses. And he didn’t want to do anything of that sort until he met Jonghyun’s mother. 

That’s why, although reluctantly, he pulled back and pressed his forehead against the wolf’s.

“We.. we should go. This is too much for me to handle, Jonghyun.” Kibum whispered but the wolf’s eyes only started glowing even more.

“Shit. I love it when you say name.” the man groaned and closed his eyes, trying to calm down.

And Key couldn’t help but chuckle lowly. “At least I’m not the only one suffering. Let’s go.” He said and boldly pecked the tip of the wolf’s nose before he stood up, thanking all the gods above that he wasn’t having a boner. 

“Yeah. Just you wait when the day comes.” Jonghyun said and Kibum saw that killer smirk for the first time.

Even simple smirk from the man could make him feel hotter than before but since he was more comfortable in Jonghyun’s presence now, he didn’t want to let him win just like that.

“And when should the day come?” he asked playfully.

“Sadly, that will have to happen after the change. Not before.” Jonghyun sighed and stood up.

His answer, however, surprised the human. “Wait, what? Why?” he asked, confused but also maybe slightly disappointed.

Jonghyun noticed that, because he chuckled softly. “Well.. it’s something like.. no sex before wedding?” he joked and when he saw Kibum’s expression, he laughed. “No, not really. It’s just that your body needs to adjust to mine or else I could hurt you. Shapeshifters are.. better bestowed than other people and it doesn’t stay the same length.” The wolf tried to explain it in less lewd way but the words still affected the boy.

Kibum really didn’t want to think about that part of the wolf’s body yet but his words made him unconsciously look down at Jonghyun’s lap as if he could see him through the pants.

“Stop it, Key.” Jonghyun growled and stood up because this boy was slowly driving him crazy.

Key realized what he has done and he flushed slightly. “Sorry. Well, you can’t talk about it and then blame me!” he groaned and turned around to walk toward the door. “Let’s go now.” He said almost sulkily.

And it was truly amazing how comfortable he felt. Back in the ZOO, he remembered not being able to talk properly and feeling awkward with the wolf but it felt like all the walls have been destroyed the moment he entered the village and met Jonghyun again. It was almost scary how comfortable he was. Being playful and even naughty was something new when it came to the wolf. But now, it was very easy and he wondered if it was because they were parted or if it was because of this place and their bond.

Meeting Jonghyun’s mother was the best thing ever. At least that’s how Kibum saw it. The woman was nothing like he imagined. There was no stern lady waiting for him to make any mistake, no. The lady was beautiful woman with the warmest smile he has ever seen. She was really nice when she greeted Kibum. She hugged him as if they knew each other for years and told him how amazing it was to meet her son’s fated mate. She complimented how pretty he was and complimented his personality. At first, the boy was shy and nervous but the woman assured him that everything is okay. _“Come on. I’m not gonna bite your head off.”_ She said and the ice between them was broken. It was interesting how well they went together. After the first hour together, both of them got comfortable and started talking more and more. Somewhere along the conversations, the woman offered Kibum to call her mother just like Jonghyun did and he couldn’t reject because his own mother didn’t care about him anymore. They talked about his family and his life up until the moment he came to the village. Kibum admitted how cowardly he behaved and the female assured him that it was normal reaction. Then she turned to her son and gave him an earful for attacking Key with all the information at once. Kibum was baffled by the scene but found himself laughing which brought out more talking and more laughter.

The boy felt like he was really part of the family and it was amazing feeling. Somewhere along the visit, Taemin and Minho joined them along with Taemin’s parents and the mood got even better. Taemin’s parents thanked Kibum for taking care of their son and revealed how much the lynx talked about him. It warmed Kibum’s heart and he ended up in a suffocating hug with the said pretty boy.

The visit ended up on a lighthearted note and everyone was happy. Jonghyun’s mother told Kibum to visit the next day, too and that he was welcome to ask anything if he needed to know something. Or needed help. Kibum thanked her and kissed her cheeks in goodbye. The evening rolled in and the veterinarian didn’t even realize it. It was only when it was time to go to sleep that he realized their situation. He was to share a bed with the wolf.

They were both fresh from the shower and came to the bed, both of them standing there awkwardly and looking at the bed and then at each other. Jonghyun rubbed the back of his nape with sheepish smile and Key laughed softly. It was really funny to him how they could kiss and joke around but then be here and act all awkward and shy. But this was a bit different. Key has never shared a bed with someone. Yes, he did have sex couple of times but that was out of the lust. Not like this. 

“This is ridiculous. Shall we get in already?” Jonghyun asked with small chuckle and without really waiting for the answer, he crawled up on his bed, slipping under the blanket.

Then, he pulled it up and patted the space next to him as if to call the boy there. And despite agreeing with Jonghyun that the situation was ridiculous, he just couldn’t relax properly. He bit his lip and nodded his head before he slowly got into the bed and let the wolf cover his body with the blanket. However, he was still stiff, lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. That was until he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer, rolling him to his side so he was facing the handsome man.

Their eyes met and Kibum’s heart skipped a beat when he looked into those green eyes. There were so many emotions in his eyes and the boy was sure that his eyes showed the same. Because despite the initial awkwardness, there was a lot of longing and slight tension in the air. Both of them could feel it.

“I have never even hoped that this would happen. I have waited for such a long time till I found you.” Jonghyun spoke first, in his deep, soothing voice and his words melted the boy’s heart.

“I didn’t believe in situation like this. I didn’t believe in.. bonds or love like this.” Key confessed in whisper and Jonghyun’s eyes lit up.

“Love? So you love me?” he showed Kibum small lopsided smile and the boy’s cheeks flushed slightly.

He wasn’t used to talking about this kind of thing. He was not a shy type but this was something he wasn’t good at. However, with Jonghyun, it wasn’t hard to admit some things. And Kibum knew for sure that he has never felt something like this for anyone else. It was simply all about Jonghyun. Only the wolf could make him feel such an emotions. 

“I think I might. I’m no expert when it comes to love but I have never felt this way.” He admitted in whisper.

After that small confession, it felt like his body relaxed, melting toward the bed and the wolf’s arm around his waist. And Jonghyun looked very satisfied with his words.

“I really want to kiss you right now.” The wolf said lowly and Key almost gulped from that intense stare.

“What’s stopping you?” he whispered boldly and the older man chuckled softly.

“The fact that I might not be able to stop after that one kiss.” He said honestly and Key’s eyes widened in surprise.

His heart was beating like crazy and he could feel his ears getting hotter and hotter just like his whole body. The wolf gave him knowing look and small smile.

“You feel it, too, right? I can’t really do much until the change and I’m afraid that I might want more if I get the taste. You might not smell it right now but when you get needy and want something more, your scent becomes sweeter and much more tempting. It’s driving me crazy, Key.” Jonghyun said honestly and Key finally understood why he always felt like he was holding back.

Because he was holding back. And Kibum couldn’t imagine the struggle.

“Is.. it okay if I’m here with you, then?” the boy asked almost innocently and made Jonghyun smile.

“Of course. I want to try cuddling in sleep. Do you want to try it?” he asked and Kibum thought that he actually saw a child-like glint in his eyes. 

He chuckled lowly, although it was slightly shaky and nodded his head. “I would love that. But I don’t know how.” 

Jonghyun laughed as well and hummed. “I hoped you would know because I don’t know either.” He said, sounding amused but then he turned on his back and patted his chest. “Come over here. I think you’re supposed to hug me and then I hug you back.” He chuckled and the awkward mood suddenly became amusing and relaxed.

Key agreed to try it that way and crawled closer to the wolf, fitting himself against his chest and hugging his waist. Jonghyun was very warm and the boy’s body was melting toward his. It felt so comfortable and so.. right to be there in his arms. He could feel Jonghyun’s heartbeat and it was as fast as his own which calmed him down slightly.

The wolf wrapped his arms around Key and pulled him slightly closer, making himself comfortable. Neither of them was brave enough to talk though. Maybe they didn’t know what to say or were afraid to ruin the moment but even the silence they were in was comfortable. It felt like nothing was missing and Kibum, who was very tired, soon fell asleep. And that sleep was the best sleep he has ever had.

Just like the morning when he woke up to sight of Jonghyun’s face. His heart fluttered and they both smiled bashfully but lovingly at each other. Kibum decided that waking up beside the wolf was the most beautiful sight and the best feeling ever. And to know that he will have that forever.. The boy couldn’t have been happier.

He knew that many things were awaiting him but he felt like he could handle it all if he will get to live with Jonghyun in the end.


	8. The Change

The week has passed.

Kibum had no idea how it passed so quickly but it did.

During that week, the boy has found out that Minho has already gone through the change so surprisingly, he spent a lot of time with the man, trying to get all the information he could get. Minho himself wasn’t very sure how it felt. He said he doesn’t really remember. Everything before and after the change was clear in his mind but the change itself was just a hazy blur of pictures. However, he did say that he feels amazing and his life with Taemin is even better than before. He told Kibum to stay calm and believe it will happen. Because trust and belief were the most important factors during the change.

The boy had no reason not to believe it since he even saw Minho in his animal form. As it seemed, the animal form was picked by personality even when it came to the change. Because Minho was beautiful, black mountain lion. People told Kibum that he would pass for a Cheetah but Jonghyun’s mother assured him that he would be a wolf, just like Jonghyun. Because her son was the true Alpha and his fated mate was to be the same so another true Alpha could be born.

During that week, Kibum felt like he was at home with his own family. People accepted him right a way and kids loved playing with him. Key seemed to be the most favorite person in whole village because he was beautiful, smart and very kind. He tried his best to help with work, collected all the information about the village and the life outside. He spent fair time with everyone and got to know people while evenings and nights were reserved for his lover.

They have kissed despite the warning Jonghyun gave him the first day. They kissed everyday and they couldn’t keep hands off each other. There were situations when either of them had to abruptly stop because they could feel that they were dangerously close to go further than they should and they ended up frustrated. And yet, they enjoyed it a lot. Both men enjoyed getting closer and not just by physical contact. They talked a lot and got to know each other’s likes and dislikes and hobbies, too.

People explained to Kibum how a mate should behave. There was a lot of freedom, of course. But Jonghyun’s mate should attend some matters with him. Should support him and give him advices if he can. Since there are things happening out of the village, Jonghyun was supposed to solve those which are connected to village and its people. And during the time that the wolf would be away, Kibum should stay in charge.

Surprisingly, the boy didn’t feel pressured or scared. On the opposite, he felt ready to be there for Jonghyun and the village.

What surprised the boy, however, was the knowledge that apart from shapeshifters, there were many things out in the forest that didn’t belong to the village and could cause harms. That’s also why the guards were appointed to watch after the forest. These things were dangerous but shapeshifters were still the most powerful. Especially in groups.

Kibum also got to talk to the man who caught him in the forest. He found out that the male was actually a boy. He was 2o years old and his name was Dowon. He was pretty chill guy and funny one, too. He apologized for his behavior but Key told him it was okay. He couldn’t know that what Key was saying was true. The veterinarian asked the boy why did he offend him and Dowon was pretty honest with his answer. _“Because you’re human. I have always thought that the legend was just legend and his fated mate would be powerful shapeshifter.”_ He said back then but he also added a statement that made Kibum smile. _“But now I understand. You are beautiful and kind and also brave. Once you become one of us, you will be very powerful.”_ It was a compliment and Kibum appreciated it.

Today was the day.

Kibum woke up early in the morning to wash himself in a river called Spiritual pond. The male was told that the river will wash away all of his past debts and will clean and polish his memories so he would never forget them. The river would also give him a strength to go through the change. It was a river where all the spirits left their power for people to use with good intentions.

After washing himself, Key was taken to the dining room where he was served fresh fruit, vegetables and a meal. The food would give him the energy to exchange his body and to strengthen his soul.

The meal was delicious and if he could, he would have eaten more but the women serving him food said that this is the exact portion he needed.

Once he was energized with food, he was supposed to visit Jonghyun’s father’s grave with his mother. It was such a weird feeling to kneel over a grave of someone he didn’t know. However, Kibum could feel the spiritual presence of a man. It was a powerful feeling and he was left shuddering when he felt like someone has just patted his shoulder. Jonghyun’s mother assured him that it meant acceptance from the father.

And since he was accepted by the previous head of the clan, Key had to drink a wine with his future mother. The boy was not a fan of wine but the one he drank tasted heavenly.

When they came back from the visit, Key was dressed into simple, comfortable clothes. Clothes similar to ones which newborn babies in the village wore because Kibum was about to be a newborn member of the clan. Jonghyun was nowhere in sight but Taemin explained that the wolf will be waiting for him in front of the spiritual tree. He had some routine to go through, as well, after all.

Kibum’s heartbeat got faster as they were nearing the said spiritual tree. It was said that the tree was home of all nature spirits and gods which helped the change to happen. Maybe in the past, Kibum would have never believed something like that. However, living in this village opened his eyes and Minho’s change showed him that it was real and it was possible.

“You’re shaking.” Taemin squeezed his arm while walking with him and Key hummed.

“I’m nervous.”

“It will be alright.” The younger boy assured him and he knew it was true.

However, the nervousness didn’t leave him until they arrived to the spiritual tree. There weren’t many people since it was supposed to be small and somewhat intimate occasion. Only the closest friends and family were invited. Together with the eldest person in village who would be the one to give a clan’s blessing to the new shapeshifter.

Key’s shaking became even worse but only until his eyes met the special green ones. Jonghyun’s eyes were glowing and he looked very happy to see his lover there. And Kibum felt the same. Seeing Jonghyun there, waiting for him, felt like some sort of wedding. Only this occasion was much bigger. It would change his life. And the nervousness he felt suddenly disappeared because his wolf was there with him. He would be there with him even through the change and after it.

The boy’s lips pulled into beautiful smile and Jonghyun returned that smile, extending out his hand to take Kibum’s. The moment their hands touched, small sparks appeared under their skin and they knew that they were doing a right thing.

Once they stood side by side, holding hands, the eldest clan member started talking.

“Today is the day when one of our oldest legends will come true. Today is the day when our true Alpha, our amazing leader, will claim his fated mate. They will go through the change which will strengthen their bond and will allow them to share their thoughts and feelings. Today, Kim Kibum, will become one of us. Your souls will connect and become one just like your hearts and minds. You will share your lives together and will face all the troubles and happiness together. We welcome you to our clan today, son. You know that the most important part of the change is trust and belief. You need to trust in your lover to bring you to the right path while you have to believe that everything is possible and that you will come back to us.” The woman was talking in loud but strangely soft voice.

Kibum smiled and nodded his head because he knew what was awaiting him.

“Very well. Then as of now, I’m giving my blessing to you and to our leader. So, with my blessing, your mate may claim you with a bite and you may drink the water from Spiritual pond. Good luck, son.” The grandma smiled and stepped back toward Taemin, Minho and Jinki.

Key turned to his wolf whose eyes were already glowing. “I love you.” The boy said and was rewarded by beautiful smile.

“Love you, too.” Jonghyun said and after his mother handed him a cup with the water from Spiritual pond, he held it in front of Kibum’s plush lips.

The boy didn’t hesitate, all worries and doubts long forgotten, and he drank the water with Jonghyun’s help. The water tasted like salt but it wasn’t that bad. He knew that what was about to come was worse. He heard how painful the final step was but he trusted his wolf. That’s why he smiled and nodded at him, mouthing words ‘do it’.

Jonghyun gulped and stepped to him, wrapping his arms around him and then Kibum felt his nose nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Pleasant shivers ran through his body over the familiar gesture and his eyes fluttered close when the wolf’s lips moved on his neck and stopped on his nape. He heard the man saying ‘I love you’ again before piercing pain shot through his whole body. Jonghyun has finally bitten him. And it hurt like hell.

Kibum almost screamed in pain and if Jonghyun wasn’t holding him, he would have fallen. But his wolf held him in his arms and slowly slid to the ground with him. The veterinarian felt fire spreading from his head to his toes but Jonghyun’s loving kisses were distracting and soothing the pain.

Key’s mind became hazy and he wasn’t able to focus on anything. He didn’t feel anything else than the fire starting to cool down until it became ice cold. The temperatures in his body were fighting, making him sweat but he wasn’t conscious. He didn’t hear words that Jonghyun whispered into his ear, didn’t feel those soothing touches, he didn’t feel nor hear anything.

He was fighting his own battle and finding a way to his family. To his mate.

It was one particular moment that he remembered the chain that connected their hearts and once he found the colorful, shimmering chain, he grabbed it and started following it. The pain was slowly calming down. The more he moved along the chain, the better it became.

He didn’t know how long it took him until he came to the end of the journey but he was aware of tight grip of his hand now. He was aware of wet lips and nose pressing against his neck and his body heated up. Not that kind of heat he felt just a moment ago. These were beautiful flames of love and happiness.

“J-jonghyun.” He whispered and realized it just when he heard it coming out.

“Yes, baby, I’m here with you.” Beautiful voice said lowly into his ear and the boy melted.

“You sound even better than before.” He croaked and earned himself small chuckle.

“You smell even more delicious, love.” Jonghyun teased him and then, Key’s eyes opened slowly, finding Jonghyun’s eyes.

The boy gasped at the sight. The wolf’s eyes seemed green before but now, with better eyesight, Kibum could see small green stars dancing in his irises.

“Your eyes.. they are sparkling.” He whispered and Jonghyun chuckled again.

“Just like yours, Key. You’re beautiful.”

“Mine?” Key whispered and blinked his eyes.

“Yes. Want to see?” Jonghyun whispered and when the boy nodded he reached out for the mirror he probably prepared beforehand.

And Key only then realized that he was actually on their bed, in their house instead of the Spiritual tree.

When the mirror was given to him, he hesitated for a moment. Would he be totally different person?

“You’re still you, love. You just have something from me in you.” Jonghyun assured him because now that they claimed each other, they knew what kinds of things are going on in their heads.

Kibum nodded and then slowly turned the mirror toward himself. And Jonghyun was right. Nothing has changed apart from his brown eyes. His eyes were now matching Jonghyun’s beautiful ones and Key couldn’t have been prouder.

He put down the mirror and looked at his lover.

They didn’t need words to know what both of them wanted in that moment. Kibum’s emotions and feelings seemed to be even stronger now that he was a shapeshifter. Or maybe it was just because he loved Jonghyun too much.

The two wolves leaned in and their lips molded in perfect kiss which was conveying all their feelings. They did it. They went through the change and could stay together for a long time. They would face everything to come together.

Key moaned lowly into the kiss when Jonghyun tilted his head to deepen the kiss just like many times before.

The tension in the room grew abruptly and both of them gasped for air from demanding kiss.

“There is one more claiming I want to do, my sweet mate.” Jonghyun mumbled on Key’s lips and the boy shivered at the nickname.

His eyes met the wolf’s and they both knew that they were ready. Both of them wanted it.

“Then come claim me, Jonghyun.” Kibum whispered, knowing that Jonghyun loved when he said his name.

And he was right because his lips got claimed right in that second.

That night was full of love, passion and need. Sweet moans and grunts filled the room and magic between two fated mates was created.

And that was only the beginning of their journey through life together.

> **_THE END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that this is the end /.\ I seriously had days when I thought I won't be able to finish this but in the end, I did and I'm actually feeling emotional haha This is one of the stories I really enjoyed writing ^^ I really hope that the ending is not disappointing.  
> I hope that you all liked my ending ^^ I will be looking forward to hearing from you guys <3  
> Now, let me go get emotional and tear up because this story is over and our babies are happy /wipes away tears/ haha xD


End file.
